


The Garrison Academy of Science and Aviation

by Versilia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, True Love, Work In Progress, klance, swimmer Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 62,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versilia/pseuds/Versilia
Summary: FORMERLY CALLED POWER OUTRated mature for language and smut/porn later. may be some rape/non-con theme later as well as violence.  I have plans for this story, but no promisesCollege AU- Garrison Academy of Science and AviationKeith has been pining for Lance for months, and Shiro is so over it. Lance on the other hand, has totally checked Keith out, but wont say anything. everything between them is awkward until a mysterious power outage turns tables, causing a confession to be overheard. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Matt work together to get Keith and Lance to realize that they are soul mates. it's a messy road, with lots of awkward moments, clumsy flirting, and a little too much PDA but they are happy. That is until some rich Kid shows up and decides to take Lance for himself. Lotor resents the Paladins and brings hell to earth just for them.a simple college romance meets gang activity. all hell breaks loose.





	1. Disco and it's Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a head cannon for my friend. I like to make up stories, so this time i wrote it out. It's my first fanfic. Please go easy on me. 
> 
> I have a pretty serious plot planed for this! i don't own these characters, but i am changing their personalities a bit to fit my story. Comment suggestions and requests~! i want to know what people want to read! No promises that i can incorporate everyone ideas.

“Oh my god Lance, move your guitar it’s gonna fall on my baby!”  
  
“Relax Pidge!” Lance yawned “My beautiful guitar couldn’t hurt that old heap of junk if it tried, just put it back on its stand will ya?”  
  
Hunk laughed at the disgusted noise Pidge made in response “Guys chill! It’s been too long of a day to fight now! I mean look! The wind is finally blowing and the sun's gone down! Goodbye thousand degrees weather!” Hunk stretched his arms up, narrowly missing Lance's face. Lance, in turn, leaned back against the wall. Here they sat in silence, enjoying the calm. Lance sat on his bottom bunk, back against the wall, with Hunk using his thighs as a pillow. Pidge sat across the room, on her beanbag chair, in her little tech corner, typing away at her laptop. Lance looked at Pidge for a moment, wondering how a twerp like her could move the huge heaping metal contraption next to her.  
  
“Hey Nerdette” Lance started “what the heck is that thing anyway? I know for a fact it weighs more than you do! And it's taking up a lot of space.”  
  
“Lance, even if I told you what it was, you wouldn't recognize a syllable of the official title and then I'd have to explain it, bro. Just call it… hmmm... ” for the first time in forever the girl stopped her typing “Let’s call him Disco! For discoverer Lance, don’t be a moron and stop making that face.” Pidge went back to her typing for a while and silence resumed. That is, until Hunk’s soft snoring started. However, that too was short lived.   
  
“YIPPEE KY YAY MOTHERFUCKERS!!!” Pidge screamed jumping up moments later   
  
“AAAAAAAAH” Hunk woke up ever so gracefully, lurching at the shout and almost headbutting Lance, who was doubled over from hitting his head on the bottom of the bunk above him.   
  
“Really guys? Was the yelling really necessary Pidge? Really?” Lance sent a stabbing glare over at the techie in the corner, who for her part was still celebrating. Rubbing the knot on his head, he clicked his tongue.  
  
“ Gentlemen! Congratulate me!” Pidge was glowing with pride and accomplishment “I, the wonderful genius that I am, have built Disco! Whose program is now complete! I’m a mother!” with a flourish she plugged the USB cord from her laptop into the hunk of junk next to her “And now, I will prove once and for all that aliens really do exist!”  
  
Pidge’s enthusiasm was met by two deep groans. Both boys decided to ignore her declaration of motherhood, but Lance took a mental note to tease her later. For now, though, he was too curious.  
  
“Dude,” Hunk sat up and slid to the floor “you’ve been saying that since you barged into our room first semester freshman year! Don’t you think it’s a little strange for a college sophomore to be this obsessed with aliens? I mean as a kid, I get it but….”   
  
“Hunk my man, it's not strange at all! In fact, you will be worshiping me momentarily!” Pidge’s confidence wasn't faltering in the slightest. Kudos to her. “In a few minutes the download will be complete and I can fire this baby up!” she was practically glowing self-satisfaction.  
  
  
“Bro...” Lance nudged Hunk with his leg “you realize that she has a room of her own to do this in, right? We could be watching porn or something if you hadn’t let her stay here… I mean these are two-person dorm dude, not to mention a guys dorm.” Lance glances sideways at Pidge, who was smirking at him and knew full well that he loved having her around. He loved having anyone around, to be honest; all this was pretty symbiotic after all. Lance was raised in a big Cuban family so he was used to tons of people around him and very little of personal anything, let alone space. Hunk missed his siblings too, and for the two of them, Pidge was the best snot-nosed, book-wormed, smart-ass, gay-as-hell, picky, internet nerd little sister ever. The fact of the matter was, the Girls dorms were four to a room, and Pidge was having none of the fussy, girly, makeover time crap. She was “gonna find the damned aliens” as she put it, and really couldn’t deal well with the girls in her dorm. So here she was, basically living in Lance and Hunk’s Dorm, which of course was one of the few two-person dorms on campus and that, of course, meant that there were more people than necessary in it. Lance sighed and watched Pidge and Hunk geek out over D-whatever machine. Computer science majors, right? Well, pidge was a computer science major, Hunk was minoring in computer science.  Weirdos.   
  
Lance yawned and lay down on his finally vacant bed. Here he was, at nerd school, where he swore to his older brothers he wouldn't go.  He was here studying physics to make and improve aircraft. When he was younger he wanted to be a pilot, but honestly, as he got older he realized the beauty of flying. To Lance, the beauty was in the manufacturing and science of getting shit off the ground and into the big blue! The bend of the wings, the materials, and the formulas used to get there? Now that was thrillingly beautiful. None of this chemistry or computer dots and dashes bullshit. Lance closed his eyes with a dreamy sigh, deep in his thoughts. Nah, Pidge was right about one thing though. It’s all about the sky. Everything Lance wanted was there in the sky and he knew that one day, he’d make that something everyone could touch, not just the super rich bastards! Everyone! One day….   
  
Lance opened his eyes and...It’s Black   
  
Everything was Black. Maybe my eyes are still closed? Ouch! No...they were open. Definitely opened… his eyes watered in pain from poking himself like an idiot.  
  
“GUYS! I think I might be blind!”  
  
“FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCNOBABYNODONTLEAVEME MOTHERFUCKING SHITSNACKINGWEREVOLVES FUUUUUUUCKFUCK!!!!!” Pidge was about as calm as Dumbledore when he asked Harry if he put his name in the goblet o’ fiyah! At least in the books, the professor’s accidental asshattery was actually accidental. Wait; focus Lance. Problem.   
  
“Guys?!” Lance asked only mildly panicked. The emergency light above them went on, it was still not enough light to really see anything though “Guys.” Lance repeated blandly. His call was met with every cuss word in the dictionary, and probably a few different languages, from Pidge, and the sounds of Hunk hyperventilating. His eyes adjusted a bit now, and he reached under his bunk for his flashlight. Yes a flashlight not a fleshlight ya nasty, though there was one down there too… he flicked the switch and aimed the beam of light upwards, illuminating the room further.   
  
“GUYS WHAT HAPPENED PIDGE ARE YOU OKAY OH MY GOD WE’RE GONNA DIE” Hunk is breathing too hard now, tears in the corners of his eyes as his heart raced. Panic attack. Oh, boy gotta get him calmed down. Lance moved over to his friend.   
  
“Hunk? Buddy, you're okay! The power just went down for a second! Let's open the door and see if we can't get more light okay? How about you sit on my bunk? There we go.” Lance’s voice was soothing and gentle. With three brothers and four sisters, you have to take care of the younger ones. Not to mention Hunk had been his friend since middle school. This wasn't anything new to Lance, but he still didn't like seeing his friend in this state. Lance pulled the covers and blankets off of Hunks bunk and carefully nested them around his cinnamon roll friend, noting that Hunk’s initial shock was wearing off.  
  
“Disco! NO! Talk to me, baby!” Pidge fretted over her machine.   
  
“You’re doing good buddy” he commented to Hunk as he cracked open their dorm door. Sure enough, the green emergency runner light things were on. Yeah. Power’s out. Great. Lance turned back to the room to see Pidge hand Hunk a bag of chips. Really, in all honesty, they shouldn’t give in and feed Hunk’s stress eating, but who was gonna say no to the guy? He was a literal ray of sunshine and loved everyone. You try telling a stressed out angel that he can’t have snacks. Not gonna happen.   
  
“Well…. ” Lance sat down next to Hunk on the bed. “I guess you could say...”  
  
“Don't do it, man.” Hunk whimpered   
  
“That…. There was a...” Lance wore his best shit-eating grin and slowly continued his train of thought  
  
“Lance I swear to GOD I WILL End You!” Pidge threatened him  
  
“PANIC AT YOUR DISCO???” Lance asked innocently, and loudly. Louder than mock innocent really.   
  
“UUUHHHHGGGG” Pidge threw herself down next to him and groaned in the most monotone way she could. Little Tina Belcher that she was, face down and all.    
  
“Dude….NO.” Hunk tried to sound disappointed but you could hear his smile in his voice.  
  
“Should I sing one of their songs then…” Lance pushed, in a sing-songy voice.  
  
“NO!” two voices one mind. Incredible.  
  
“Whatever guys, your loss! Yo, Pidge. Hand me something BBQ flavored”  Lance snickered  
  
“First of all, you’re an ass. Secondly, did you really just say ‘Yo’? Who says that anymore?? What is this, the 90’s? And thirdly, no can do.”  Pidge adjusted her glasses, just as the sound of rain became evident outside “Our snack stash is gone, man.”   
  
 No snacks....   
  
  
What


	2. Snack Attack

“Not it” Lance touched his nose.   
  
“Wow. You are the most mature adult ever.” Pidge was so over his shenanigans “I’ll go.” she said with a sigh. “It is my fault the power is out….” she laughed slightly “How many people are gonna be screwed over because they were trying to do their homework last minute? Think I'll get anyone expelled?” she said way to hopefully as she stood up.  
  
“First of all,” Lance began cheekily and smiling “you’re an ass! Secondly, who tries to get people expelled dude? I know you've turned papers in at the last second! And thirdly, get a shit ton of stuff, I'm starving!”  
  
"Man, when you guys get hangry, you sure like talking in Ordinal Number lists" Hunk said between bites.  
  
Pidge grunted back as she exited the room, and began to shuffle down the corridors and forage for the much-needed snacks. Hunk, on the other hand, looks quite content to sit in his blanket nest and snack on chips. That was until he heard thunderclaps in the distance. Even in the dim light, the panic in Hunks eyes was pretty intense. Lance crawled over and into the blanket nest to sit next to his friend, rubbing his back and humming softly. Slowly Hunk started to calm down, but every rumble from the storm set him off again. Lance was patient though, and happy not to have to wander around the hallways at night. Besides, this was nothing he hadn’t done before. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he thought of his little sister and brothers.   
  
  
Pidge, however, is pretty pissed. Well, as pissed as someone who’s pretty shaken can be. It’s not that she’s scared or anything. It’s just… guilt maybe? Guilt sounds right. Guilt for sending Hunk into a panic attack definitely. That guy had always had her back and was always super helpful, even if they weren't friends she wouldn't want him to suffer. To be honest she was pretty guilty about being a girl in the guy's dorms after midnight. Not that the time was significant, and it’s not like she hadn't spent most of her year here, but the official school rules dictate that the genders must be separate. Lol as if there were only two genders? Silly school council people. The rule is supposed to keep people safe but honestly? As if there aren't gay guys doing each other and lesbians going at it? So the sex argument is pretty invalid.  
  
  
 Pidge’s  thoughts wandered as she entered the kitchens. She should probably feel guilty for stealing snacks but she wasn't in the least. The boxes of chips and cookies and other goodies just stayed back here, only to be eaten by that weird lunch lady/janitor/whatever. Was it Hagar? Yeah, she was one creepy lady. She kind of just stalked around and yelled at people or whatever, who knows! Garrison Science was a big school! She may not even work here. Pidge grabbed a variety of foods and headed back to the dorm room, box in tow. She froze, she heard voices ahead. And sure enough, two figures were making their way down the hall. Pidge, grateful for her size, hid in a darker corner but she couldn’t help her curiosity.  
  
  
  
“...... look I just… I wanna know if he’s okay Shiro!”  
  
“Keith…. Its two in the morning! Everyone is probably already asleep. If they aren’t they should be.” Shiro sighed and looked down at his friend in the hallway. The green emergency lights make things glow creepily, and he just wanted to go to sleep. Power outage or not.   
  
“Yeah I know Shiro, but we aren't and we weren’t when the lights went out… look, Lance is just… I just worry okay? ” even without light, you could tell Keith was bushing enough to embarrass a tomato. “Besides, his friend has anxiety and ….. Yeah...”   
  
“Oooooooh looks like someone has a crush on Lance after all!” She thought. “Strange… I didn’t know Keith was gay…. I’ll bet he doesn't know Lance is bi! Aww! They're destined to cross paths but never meet! Doomed from the start! Ha! This is just too good!” she couldn't help feeling giddy. While she didn't like romance stuff per say, Pidge loved tragedy and drama. And this was looking too good to be true! She stifled her fangirl squealing to listen more intently. Matt was gonna love this! She and her older brother were two peas in a pod after all.  
  
“Just text him, Keith. You gotta talk to him eventually, and this would be a good opportunity to get the ball rolling! Besides, haven’t you had his number for like, three months now?” Shiro really just wanted Keith and Lance to get together already. He’d seen the looks, the ogling and here is yet another night of him listening to his roommate and friend pine over the Cuban babe. They were both attractive guys! You’d think they’d be more confident! Shiro fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door to their room.  
  
“I can’t just text him out of the blue! Shiro what would I even say? ‘Hi, this is Keith Kogane. You’ve never even looked my direction but you’re really hot and I like your ass. Are you okay?’ No! I can't! ” Keith's facepalmed “I don’t know what to do Shiro! He’s probably straight. I don’t know if he will be grossed out or just hate me!”  
  
“Wait, so you won’t text him or talk to him, but you wanted to go show up at his room door?  Are you just gonna stalk him? I mean, that is pretty much what you’re doing... Ha!” Shiro batted Keith's hands away as the shorter guy tried to smack him. “ Whatever dude. You’ve got it for him bad, and you need to do something about it! ” Shiro walked into their room and Keith followed. As the door closed, Shiro had an afterthought. “Oh, and I'm pretty sure Lance is bi. ” Keith accidentally slammed the door.   
  
Pidge couldn’t believe what she just heard! This is the best dirt ever, hands down. And now the fun part! How was she gonna use it? She wondered if she could get matt and Shiro to help her hook the two boys in question up? Shiro and Matt had been dating awhile now… a few years? So they’d know how to get the other two into action. She hauled her box of food back up and resumed her walk back. Now that she thought of it there was a lot of tension between Keith and Lance, but she’d never seen them exchange more than a greeting or a few words. She had heard Lance complain extensively about Keith though! Not the stalking, or the pinning though. She grinned remembering how much Lance hated Keith’s mullet or his clothes or the fact that he was a Chemistry major. That settles it! Shes gonna push some buttons now! Pidge was so gonna text her older brother and get him in on this.Pidge reached the dorm door, and putting her box on her hip she pushed the door open and entered the room.  
  
    As she entered the room, many things happened at once. Lance and Hunk had previously begun to worry that Hagar had caught Pidge. Also, there was Hunk’s anxiety and Pidge's excellent timing. She had opened the door as the storm, directly above them, shot lightning down with a crash. To add to that, the creepy green hallway lights and the figure in the door (Pidge) was holding something to obscure her silhouette. Mix all this together and we get two 23-year-old men screaming like toddlers!  
  
“OHMYGOD” Hunk took one look at the figure in the door and jumped, spraying the room with chips. His foot somehow managed to kick Lance in the nose, causing blood to spurt out over all the bedding.   
  
“Aaaaahhh!” Lance clutched his bleeding face in pain and doubled over. While hunk flailed away.  
  
Pidge for her part, was startled by the other two screaming. “What the hell!” she cried as she threw down the box, causing it to spill, and she stormed over to her bean bag chair and threw herself into it, pulling blankets over her head. Pidge didn’t move from that spot at all, making it clear she was spending the night here.  And suddenly they were all laughing. “What the actual hell?” she snorted.   
  
“Oh my god, I almost pissed myself!” hunk was crying through gales of laughter. “Pidge! I thought a gremlin was coming for my kidneys!”  
  
“Dude that doesn't even make sense!” Lance choked out. The chaos and the sleep deprivation just made everything seem funny. The laughter subsided slowly. Lance, for his part, was in pain. He reached for the tissues under his bed and wiped up the blood he could feel. He was going to give up when, suddenly, he was blinded. “Power’s back,” he said with a grimace. Hunk had since retreated to his own bed, leaving Lance to grab his flashlight, turn off the room's light and crawl back into bed. Tonight had been an eventful night, following a long hot day. This was the end of summer, after all, a new year beginning and there was another memory for the list. Lance checked his phone to see a couple messages across several media platforms, and the time 3 a.m. on the dot. Great. He had a class at 9. Maybe he's skipping it.


	3. Inspections

A loud obnoxious pounding at the door woke Lance. He groaned and checked his phone. SHIT. Sirens went off in his head as he saw a hundred different messages and just as many calls, also the time: 6:30 a.m. This could only mean one thing…. Oh, no.. not now… it...  
  
“ROOM INSPECTION! OPEN UP NOW!” more pounding on the door. “MCCLAIN! GARRETT! WAKE UP! ROOM INSPECTION!”   
  
Lance launched out of bed, eyes meeting Pidge’s, who was drowsy and confused. His head whipped to the side to see Hunk climbing down from the top bunk.   
  
  
“Hunk! Hide the food!” Lance whispered/yelled at his roommate as he started shoving things under his bed.   
  
“The smell!” Pidge cried. Sure enough, the room smelled of sweat and bbq chips. Not a good combo.  
  
“PIDGE! Disco!” Hunk said as he grabbed armfuls of stuff and threw it on his bunk. Pidge threw her blanket over the machine and flailed around looking for more things to conceal her definitely illegal machine.   
  
“I need more stuff!” Pidge shrieked quietly as she opened the closet and grabbed the laundry hamper. “LANCE! YOU’RE BLEEDING!” she shrieked after dumping the dirty laundry on top of her baby, totally improving the rooms stench.  
  
“SHIT!” Lance grabbed wads of tissues and tried to staunch the bleeding once again, throwing the bloodsoaked ones on the floor with last nights tissues, near the wastebasket.   
  
“WE’RE GONNA BE EXPELLED!” Pidge spazzed out  
  
  
“GUYS!” Hunk was despairing at the chip he stepped on and was on his knees trying to pick up the pieces when suddenly, the door clicked.   
  
Unlocked  
  
Shit  
  
The door opened and all three of them froze in horror as the Dorm Dean, Mr. Iverson, surveyed the chaos that was their room. Chips … everywhere. Blood on the sheets, on the pile of tissues on the floor, and Lance’s shirt. A random assortment of snacks almost pushed under the bed. On the floor, blankets and pillows tossed around and hunk on his hands and knees. And Pidge, a girl in the boy's room. Iverson didn’t even raise a brow. He simply started writing on his clipboard. Then Lance was handed a piece of paper.  
  
“Goodmorning gentlemen. I trust this won’t ever, ever happen again.” Iverson said with a bone-chillingly even tone. “This abuse of school property will not be tolerated. As punishment for your disregard, you will serve campus duties for the next two months. This includes, but is not limited to, bathroom cleaning, kitchen detail and or teachers aid. Have a nice day.” and he was gone, down the hall pounding on another dorm.   
  
Lance watched as the door to the hall swung shut and clicked. Then he looked down at the paper. Which read “Dorm inspection: unsatisfactory. ” and under that Lance learned that he would, in fact, spend the next two months cleaning bathrooms and helping in the kitchens. Oh but not just him, both Hunk and Pidge were listed on the paper as well. And that was that.   
  
“Heh” a giggle escaped Lance and he looked around the room again “unsatisfactory?” then the laughter started in earnest. THERE WAS BLOOD AND FOOD EVERYWHERE!. Pidge had dumped out their Dirty laundry, they’d crushed all the chips to dust in their haste to clean and overall the room looks like a tornado hit it. Honestly like a murder scene after that.  They’d literally broken just about every school rule there was!  
  
“It looks like you murdered someone!” pidge wheezed between laughs, pointing at the drops of blood spattering the floor and rug.  
  
“Oh my god Lance, there are chips in my hair!” Hunk Choked out  
  
“There are chips in my braaaaaaa” pidge howled throwing the chip crumbs she found into the air. Causing a rather big cloud of crumbs to fly around.  
  
Lance regained his composure momentarily. “My my my, murder? Chips in your bra? How…. unsatisfactory!” Lance lost it again. It wasn’t even funny but they were tired and confused and had one hell of a mess to clean. Lance crawled back into his crunchy chip covered bed, and the other two did the same; Pidge complained that her bean bag would smell like bbq chips forever now.  Lance checked his phone, sure enough, tons of people had attempted to warn him of their impending doom. Not that his friends knew they were doomed. He snapped a quick picture of his dorm inspection form, posting it to his story on snapchat and on Instagram. Laughing too, and at, himself as he added his long list of hashtags. What a day and it’s just started! He scrolled aimlessly on Instagram for a moment when his phone chimed “koganeandagain added you!” on snapchat. And another chime “BlackLionShiro added you!”. Huh, interesting. Lance quickly added them back, wondering why they would add him now. Shortly he got another notification that both of them were following his Instagram. Lance smiled and followed back. Nice to see that Mullet has some taste! But Shiro? Isn’t he a Robotics major like Hunk right? Yeah, he’s a year older definitely… whatever. OH! Yeah, he’s dating Pidge’s older brother right? Small world...  Lance set an alarm and went back to a crunchy bbq flavored sleep. At least for another hour or two before a hot shower and class. He wanted to go swimming.  
  
  
    Keith on the other hand, could not be more awake. Which all and all was fine, seeing how he and Shiro were in the gym anyway. Not to brag, but Keith did pride himself on having a muscular body, not as ripped as Shiro of course. God he’d love to look like Shiro, with his rippling muscled body. Shiro somehow managed to be completely fit and very hot, but without having the gross king of muscles. Dude works hard for it though. Not that Keith didn't work hard; it’s just that Keith did this to look good while Shiro worked out to relieve stress. And Shiro was always stressed.  Up until this point though, Keith thought working out was pointless, but now that all changed. Why? Well because a certain Cuban hot shot, with a great ass, has acknowledged his existence.   
  
“SHIRO OH MY GOD IT WORKED” Keith yelled into the otherwise empty gym. Very few people even used this place despite the complete variety and expensive equipment. “Shiro he even requested to friend me on facebook!” Keith was shocked and delighted, but his face suddenly fell “holy shit what do I do?” he whispered in horror. Shiro sighed. How is this boy even alive? He’s so useless when it comes to Lance! Has he never had a crush before? No… Shiro had known him since they were kids… and Lance was his first love wasn’t he….  
  
“ Well, friend him on facebook and see if he messages you! Or better yet! Send him a message if you know what I mean.” Shiro winked at Keith and his roomie fumbled with his phone. Then Keith was silent, staring at the device in his hands until Shiro was sure it would burst into flames. Which was what made it a priceless moment when his phone actually buzzed, with an incoming message, and Keith ‘accidently’ ended up chucking it across the room. Shiro doubled over, unable to contain himself.   
  
“Oh my god Keith what the hell! haha ” Shiro wiped actual tears from his eyes as Keith grumbled and retrieved his phone. Then suddenly the raven-haired mess blushed bright red.   
  
“Shiro..”  
  
“What?”   
  
“... he said ‘hey’...” Keith looked dumbstruck and that was it. Shiro couldn't help but laugh at Keith now. Lance could literally talk about the texture of a dishrag and Keith would react like this! Pidge was right, they needed to have some fun with these two. Eventually, even Keith was calmed enough but one look at Shiro and he started laughing. Then they both calmed down and laughter came to a halt when his phone buzzed and his Lancelot wanted his attention. Keith read the message from the other boy.   
  
“Hey! Sorry, I didn’t add you sooner, I didn’t realize we had core classes together. You should have said something! Anyway, Mullet, if we work on a project together you can message me here or whatever. Ciao. ”  
  
  
Shiro read over his shoulder and laughed “Ha! He’s cute! He called your Mullet haha! Maybe you should cut your hair, Keith? In any case, he’s started the ball rolling. Have you a literature class with him right? Talk to him! Haha, he said ciao… that's adorable.” Shiro hummed amusedly. “Just play it, cool dude. Don’t freak out and you’ll be fine. Be patient. Patients yields focus/ ”  
  
“What does that even mean?” Keith grumbled and started to write  Lance back … maybe he should tease him? You know, light-hearted and all.  
  
“Lance: yeah thanks for noticing me finally, it’s not like I haven’t been in your class before. And my hair is none of your business. ”   
  
Keith sent it. Then regretted it. When a response came too fast   
  
        “Woah uh…. Sorry. I’ll just stay out of your way then… sorry.”  
  
“SHIRO I THINK I  FUCKED UP” Keith shoved his phone into Shiro’s hands and watched as his face paled. Finally, he made eye contact with Keith again  
  
“Bro…. you suck.” Shiro deadpanned.   
  
“Kill me now.” Keith wailed knotting his fingers in his hair.  
  
“Don’t tempt me, Keith….” Shiro sighed, this boy is giving him a headache. He just wanted this kid to be Lance’s problem! “How do you even screw up like this??? What were you thinking?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Keith threw up his hands in surrender “I wanted to be teasing? I don't know making light conversation?”  
  
“You threatened him and sounded reproachful.”  
  
“Yes, Shiro I realize that now! How was I supposed to know that he would misread it?”   
  
“You are literally the most awkward human being in existence you know that?” Shiro put a hand on his hip and handed Keith his phone back. He’s done that damage already, no way Shiro was going to clean this up. Shiro pushed his white bangs back “it’s in your court now Keith. Just talk to him in person and explain.”   
  
“Uhg! You know I can’t talk to him! My brain clearly doesn’t work when I try!” Keith turned his back to Shiro and started to pull off his shirt. That’s when Shiro got inspired. He took a picture, then looked down to see his boy looked like a model, perfect. It's a picture of Keith's back, but his head is slightly turned so you get a good profile of his face. For all his flaws, Keith was pretty photogenic; Damn him.  And he sent it off to Lance. Captioning it “ He was just teasing.”.  Lance deserved something nice for what Keith just did, not that this would be the last time Keith screwed up.  
  
It really made Shiro happy, when about a minute later, Lance screenshot the picture. What Shiro didn’t see was how Lance blushed, as red as Keith always did, when he saw the photo of the shirtless mullet boy. Clearly turned on by what he sees. What Lance wanted to know was how such a complete ass could be so hot… well, it didn’t matter anyway. Shiro won’t tell Keith about the picture, so this could be Lance’s guilty pleasure for as long as he wanted. Just his secret crush on a stupid boy with a mullet. Right? Lance had felt a twinge when Keith’s reply had come. He’d hoped that since they were finally social media friends, maybe they could be real friends? LAnce didn’t hope for more than that though. Keith was attractive, athletic and super smart. There were always girls around him and hanging off him. The guy was edgy and mysterious and it was just so infuriating! How can someone's aesthetic be so perfectly emo and jock and nerd all at once? But there Keith Kogane was… Lance looked at the shirtless back of the boy in question. He smiled to himself without thinking.  Whatever.


	4. Beginnings

It’s been about a week since he first talked to Lance and Keith wanted to die. Honestly, he just couldn’t handle it. Lance’s friends kept sending him the best goddamn pictures in the world. Lance. Lance bending over, Lance stretching, Lance sleeping, Lance making stupid faces. This boy could be so hot and make the dumbest expressions and Keith loved them all. Even now he’s scrolling through the screenshot photo album and he just can’t handle it! All this incriminating evidence just made it even weirder when he ran into Lance at school. For some reason, Lance was always in the cafeteria and kitchen whenever Keith needed food. Or he'd be in the hall Keith needed to walk down he's just always in the way. Him and his stupid perfect blue eyes, and even tan skin, and his long legs and slim figure and GODDAMMIT. Keith can’t even think straight anymore….. Not that he thought straight ever. Keith had known he was gay as the fourth of July for years now. Whatever; Keith just needed to cool his head. It had been about a week since he first failed at messaging Lance. They obviously hadn't talked since, but Lance smiled whenever he caught Keith's eye and that enough to drive anyone insane. It was yesterday that the pictures had started coming in; snapchat was the greatest thing on the face of the earth, end of story. But that also created a problem. The problem being a tightness in jeans that couldn't just be left alone because black skinny jeans were not meant to conceal things.   
  
“He’s gonna be the death of me and he’ll never know it” Keith sighed. His heart ached. This boy, who made his world spin, thought Keith hated him. Keith couldn't hate Lance, not ever. He sighed again, walked towards the showers. It was about 8 pm on a Friday night, nobody normal would be on campus, so Keith could take a long hot shower, though honestly, it would need to be cold with the way Lance was on his mind. Keith had liked Lance since he first laid eyes on him at orientation. He just knew that this blue-eyed boy from Cuba was his soulmate, but he couldn’t do anything about it. At this point, just being Lance’s friend would be enough for him, just being close to him, to see him happy… Keith opened the door from the hall to the locker area and froze.   
  
There, in all his glory, was Lance. He had headphones in and was singing with a mop. In just his boxers. Beautiful black silky boxer briefs that clung to his hips and the curve of his ass, his well-muscled thighs moving, hips swaying to music Keith couldn't hear. Lance sang quietly, mouthing words silently and mumbling a few in Spanish. He ground onto the mop, rolled his hips and then his chest, eyes closed, he let his body roll and sway and Keith swore could die happy. Oh god, the way Lance moved…. Was sinful. Keith just stared, openly gaping. He dragged his eyes up, and just then Lance spun around and made eye contact. The delicious movements stopped. Keith looked embarrassed. Lance looked more confused than embarrassed, but then remembering he might as well be naked, his cheeks tinged pink, as did his ears. Keith, not knowing what to do, closed his mouth, turned on his heel, and left. He didn't say anything he just left. The door to the showers swung closed behind him cutting off the stiflingly hot atmosphere behind him. After a few moments, Lance exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Lance was more embarrassed than he’d ever been, he didn’t know how much Keith saw but it was still embarrassing. But more than that, there was a look in Keith's eyes that had sent heat straight between his thighs. Just a look and that was enough to make Lance shiver. Lance pushed these thoughts out of his mind and resumed mopping up the tiles around and in the shower stalls and locker rooms. Pushing his bucket, and starting to clean another area, Lance began to think that, if Keith stumbled into him again, he wouldn't mind. Even if the guy was kind of a jerk. Maybe that was just an exterior. He's probably super sweet once you got to know him.  That look was in Lance’s mind’s eye again. And there, subtle but Lance had seen it, Keith had licked his lips, and oh it made Lance want to do the same. Lance gradually feels himself heat up and his underwear grow tight. He wanted friction and he wanted to kiss Keith. Wait! No! Keith’s a good looking guy... Yeah but he's probably straight. Lance couldn't blame him for that, but wouldn't it be nice if he weren't? But even if he weren't straight, what if he's already got someone in his life? Would he kiss them? How does Keith kiss? Is he gentle or rough and demanding?  Lance knew he was gone when he thought of Keith being demanding and assertive…. Keith holding Lance's hands over his head and kissing him. Or maybe being able to feel all those muscles in Keith’s arms and back… that boy looked strong. He could probably lift Lance despite Lance being a few centimeters taller.  
  
  
“Shit...” Lance moaned. He needed to deal with this but he felt conflicted. “Keith….” he sighed out the boy's name as he slipped his hand under the waistband searching for release. It was a dangerous move to jerk off while thinking of someone you know, Lance was aware. But thinking of Keith grinding into him, holding him against a wall so that Lance could wrap his legs around Keith’s waist…. Being able to thread his hands though Keith’s hair as their tongues danced and fought. Keith looking down on him with that look earlier! Keith sucking him off roughly with a smirk! Keith! Keith! Lance came harder than he should have, into his hand. What the heck? Why was this guy getting to him so much… but that was…. Amazing…. Uhg. Lance’s head hurt as he washed his hands, finished his mopping. Then he just stood in the shower and let the cold water run over him. Failing to calm him down. Damn it. He’d noticed Keith many times before, sure… but since last week Lance had developed an unhealthy obsession with Keith and that made him mad.   
  
  
Keith groaned and threw himself onto his bed. Shiro and Matt both looked at him inquisitively.   
  
“Whats up Keith?” Matt asked  from his boyfriend’s lap, Shiro looked intently at Keith and rested his head on top of Matt’s   
  
“I just saw Lance in his boxers dancing and goddamnit he's too hot it should be illegal” Keith glares at his roommates and wills the redness from his face away.   
  
Two pairs of eyebrows raise and just stay there as Keith continues   
  
“He was mopping the showers and he had headphones in, and he was wearing these silky black boxers and I swear his ass is a gift from GOD Shrio. Uhg and his legs are long and he’s just evenly tan and mocha colored perfection all over. No freckles, no hair just flawless skin and I just want to touch every inch of it!”  Keith rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his hands “GOD THE WAY HE MOVED HIS HIPS I could die happy right now after seeing that but I just want more I swear. I didn't even know people could move like that.”  
  
Matt chucked “this is just adorable. You want him so bad but you won't do anything about it!”  
  
“Hey now” Shiro nuzzled Matt’s light brown hair “you were just as bad babe, I asked you out like four times before you would even look me in the eye. And how long did you spend ogling me behind my back? Literally.”  
  
“Three years of staring at your ass Shiro… three years. And yet apparently I'm checking the wrong one out. Lance’s really is better and he knows how to use it”  
  
“I can agree with that. Keith this boy is literally perfect for you, you just need to go talk to him!” Shiro hugged Matt tighter “ Trust me, you'll both be a lot happier if you just go for it. I was nervous too you know! Matt and I had been friends for ages and I didn't want to risk messing that up. At that point, I don’t even think I thought of being gay or not, I just wanted to be with this dork here. It took Allura pointing it out to me for me to believe I had a chance! So this is me pointing it out to you. Just go for it.” Shiro finished, it did make Keith feel a little better   
  
“But Shiro, Lance isn't even my friend. I don't know how to be friends with him. I literally cannot think of anything around him. Other than my burning desire to kiss him breathless and fuck him till he can't walk, which doesn't exactly make for good conversation starters.”  
  
“Wow” Matt blinked, “You really got it bad bro….. but from what we’ve seen and heard he’s got a thing for you too.” Matt added slyly   
  
Keith bolted upright “WHAT?!?”  
  
“Oh yeah! Katie says he’s constantly complaining about you, which is equivalent to someone else I know, and I know from a certain source that he has pictures of you just like you do with him.” Keith just stared at Shiro who chuckled into his lover's neck  “so you’ve got a pretty good chance with that boy….OH! I’ve got an idea. I’ll have to spend some time with Katie very soon, I guess.” with that, Matt started typing rapidly on his phone  
  
“Pidge? What’s she got to do with this?” Keith asked with a raised brow and crossed arms.  
  
“Well, apparently she overheard someone talking about how he was worried about Lance on the night of the blackout” Shiro smirked at Keith as he processed the words. Keith’s face heated and he understood what this meant.   
  
“Oh god please no” Keith sat on the floor and looked dumbstruck.   
  
“Oh yes,” Shiro said mildly, now reading what his boyfriend was typing with interest.   
  



	5. Hot shot and Cool kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !'ll try to add new chapters as often as i can! i just would prefer to edit them a few times before posting, so it takes awhile.

  
“It’s too hooooooot!” Lance whined. Cuban or not, the fire was in his blood, not on his skin! Lance pulled his shirt off  
  
“At least you can take your top off without society calling you a whore” Pidge complained from behind her computer screen. Normally she would walk around in her sports bra on a day like this, but they were in the quad, outside, instead of the dorms, and she wasn’t about that life.  
  
“Hey, guys!” Hunk appeared from behind Lance, handing both of them popsicles,  
  
“Hey, big guy! How was the weight lifting thing?” Lance asked.  
  
“Ah, weight training was good. I benched more than usual today so I'll be sore tomorrow..” Hunk blushed and adjusted his tank tip nervously. Most people assumed that Hunk's size was fat, but to be honest, this dude was all muscle. He was an islander so it just manifested differently. It made Lance sick when people talked about Hunk like he was fat. The guy was fit as could be! He was just a different shape. He was gorgeous end of story. And his girlfriend was happy so who cares? Speak of the devil…  
  
“Hello...” Shay walked over and sat next to Hunk on the grass, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Lance’s heart melted a bit. These two were so perfect… Shay was a very tall lanky girl, she had broad shoulders and big hands and she was as tall as Hunk. But you would never ever meet anyone as sweet as Shay, except Hunk maybe. They were a perfect pair of souls… but even Lance got a bit nauseous as they started sweet talking together, forgetting the world.

 Lance glanced at his phone so see Shiro had snapchatted him. _YES!_ He opened the picture ready to screenshot whatever treasure his friend bestowed, but instead, there was a video of Keith laying on the ground not moving, just saying “god I'm booooored”. Lance couldn't help but smile at how cute the whiny boy sounded. He smiled soon turned mischievous as he stood up and left his friends, he grabbed his shirt, not bothering to put it back on. When he was sure no one could see him, he took a (really impressive) picture of his chest and abs. Perfect! He typed a quick caption and sent it to Keith and messaged Shiro to get a video of Keith's reaction. He was not disappointed.  Less than a minute later, not only was the pictured screenshot, but Lance received two snaps; one from Keith himself and one from Shiro.  
  
    “Oh my god….” Keith sat up seeing than Lance sent him a snapchat. He opened it. And GODDAMN that boy was hot. Keith made a choking sound and tuned red seeing the perfect chest, he screenshot it quickly. He could see Lance’s v lines, his collarbone and his perfectly sculpted abs, the curve of his hips…. Behind him, Shiro was laughing but Keith didn’t care. His face was red and he knew it but he still didn’t care… because the Cuban hottie had snapped him first and was opening up to a conversation. Oh! That's right.... Lance had said something. Keith checked the screenshot to see what Lance had said so he could attempt to reply. “It’s too hot!!!” and three crying emojis. _Yes, Lance yes you are…. Wait! Umm response…._ Keith thought for a moment then snapped a quick selfie and message and sent his first snapchat, of many to come, to Lance.  
  
Lance laughed at the video of Keith sitting up and turning red. It was just so damned cute! Shiro had saved it and texted it to him, knowing that that Lance would watch it over and over again, which he intended to do. Noting that Keith screenshot the picture he smiled and blushed a bit darker. Then he opened Keith’s reply and he got more than he expected.  Keith, pushing his hair back and raising one eyebrow, with a slight smirk and a blush across his face that just made him ooze sex appeal…. Lance screenshot it. This boy was so unfair! Then read the message “you? or the actual desert we live in?”,  
  
Lance.exe has stopped working  
  
    Lance’s head spun. Keith was complimenting him…. Keith hitting on him??? Keith gay?!?! Does Keith Kogane is gay???? Oh, my god, this sex god was hitting on him so casually. Lance blushed and formulated a semi-flirty response sending it off to Keith.  
  
    Keith was so bursting with happiness he could die. His chest was full of so many warm fuzzy feelings he couldn't handle it! He opened the snap, screenshot it and read, “eh? Maybe I was talking about you? Ever think of that?” on top of a bird's eye photo of Lance, who was pouting at the camera so slightly, and blushing pretty obviously. Then Keith made the most undignified squealing noise ever. Shiro jumped from his spot at his desk and looked over at Keith with a smile. Watching him pose and send off a reply. Shiro was so happy for his roomie. Finally, these two can be happy.  
  
    Lance looked at the new snap, Keith's head tilted back and smirking again, god he was sexy, “no? I was only thinking of you” Lance screenshot it again, knowing full well Keith would be notified, but he didn’t care. He responded to Keith in milliseconds, not having to think of a reply. After sending the snap, Lance mused at how both of them could flirt so easily this way, when in real life it had been nothing but awkward. He wasn't complaining though. If this is what started things…. Maybe it wasn't so bad? Lance smiled and started a walk back to his dorm.  
  
    Keith was going to die from loving this boy too much. This time Lance sent him a picture of him blowing a kiss and winking. It was adorable and saved immediately, but the caption was the real prize here. “Well then hot stuff! Txt me: XXX-XXX-XXXX” Keith jumped up and shouted!  
  
“SHIRO HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER!”  
  
“Not like you didn’t have it,” Shiro said, teasingly “but good for you!”  
  
“What do I say???” Keith wondered. Shiro snorted  
  
“Not five seconds ago you were making sex faces and flirting like a smooth motherfucker and now you don’t know what to say???” Shiro was exasperated. Rarely did he lose his cool, but Keith wasn’t making a lick of sense anymore.  
  
“”You know what… you're right….” Keith smiled and walked over to sit on his bed. Shiro blanked. Did??? Did Keith just man up? Woah…. Lance was better for this boy than he knew…  
  
Keith sent his message with almost confidence. He was just happy to talk to Lance and drunk off of that happiness, he was feeling good.  
  
             “Hey, cool kid. Whats up? ”  
  
Lance laughed at the response to the new nickname, determined to make this a thing between them.              
  
            “Hiya, hotshot.  Gotta be honest dude,  
 not much, it’s too hot to do anything...”  
  
Keith caught onto the name game, loving being able to tease casually. It’s a thing! They have a thing!  
  
“Well deserts tend to be hot in the summer freezer brain haha”  
  
Lance got an idea and sent off two texts in rapid succession:  
  
“Yeah yeah hot stuff. You’re an ass...”  
“Oh! Wanna hit the pool! The team’s  season just ended but….. I may or may  
 not have a key!”  
  
This would be Lance’s excuse to see Keith shirtless in person… something he very much wanted to see. This makes being on the swim team totally worth it. On the other end, Keith had visions of a topless lance running through his own mind… seeing that caramel colored skin wet… Keith prayed to any god that would listen that he wouldn't get a hard-on unless actually, he needed one. God this boy made him so gay.  
  
“Wow, cool kid! I didn’t know you were such  
 a rule breaker!”  
  
Lance knew Keith was down with his plan, despite Keith not actually saying so. Still…. It was a very hot day and lance hadn’t been swimming in too long. Lance thought that he’d better have other people there, it was too early for a date… and much as he wanted one. Some little part of lance really wanted Keith to be the one to ask him on a date….  
  
“Haha, very funny hotshot. Get your roommates! Not too many people though okay? I trust your judgment flame brain! See you in 30!”  
  
Keith's heart skipped a beat… if they were handing out with friends does this mean Keith is free to ask lance out on a casual date next? Or it that too fast… probably too fast…  
  
“Yeah yeah. See you in 30 ice ice baby.”  
  
Keith cringed at his last text after he sent it… but he was running out of cold puns! Ah…. baby? Really? Is this some daddy kink bullshit????... Keith's mind wandered to Lance’s pouting face…. Imagining him saying ‘Please Daddy?’... and shit. Keith waved the images out of his head! No! Not now I gotta get ready to actually see him!!! Uhg! Later gay thoughts...later.  
  
“Hey, Shiro!” Keith said loudly.  
  
“What brat”  
  
“Do you and your other half wanna go swim? Allura too of course.”  
  
“I’m so down!”


	6. Marco Polo

 Lance was hyperventilating and red as all get out.  He’d get to ogle Keith as much as he wanted! However, that meant he himself would be exposed to the scrutiny of prying eyes. At least, he assumed Keith would be checking him out….. Did he hope? Was that a creepy thing to want? Lance sighed and looked in the bathroom mirror again, adjusting the tight swim trunks that sat dangerously low on his hips. He smirked slightly. If those v-lines did not distract Keith, then the boy was straight… or dumb. Lance was pretty confident when it came to his body. Years of swimming had lent him a lean but muscular build, and very defined muscles. His skin was clear and soft mocha colored and it made his eyes stand out. The one thing Lance hated more than anything was the freckles that dusted his shoulders.  Pouting, he turned and looked over his shoulder into the mirror. Yeah, they were showing. Lance wished that there was some kind of makeup that would cover them and stay on in the water… he could wear a shirt to swim but then it would defeat the purpose of the only slightly slutty trunks. Alright, so what if they were his competition trunks? They made his ass look great and showed off his toned thighs and just how long his legs were and he knew it…. Lance sighed for the umpteenth time. Maybe he was wasting his time… for Keith to be single would be a crime, let alone for hit to actually notice Lance. Whatever! He had to stay positive!    
  
  
“Shiro, do I look okay?” Keith asked, almost whined.  
  
“Oh my god. Yes, you look fine. ” Shiro rolled his eyes as Keith dashed back into the bathrooms.   
  
“Five more minutes!” Keith said in response to the inevitable eye rolls and exasperated snorts. He thanked God that the dorm he was in had its own bathroom! The smaller ones shared a public space but this one had its own. Keith checked himself out. He was just about satisfied. The red swim trunks were loose and the color complimented his skin, as planned, and he had tied his hair back into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, not wanting to deal with the tangles that came with wet hair. Almost perfect. The pool was indoors so there was no need for sunscreen… but he rolled chapstick over his lips and was satisfied. Keith ran out of the bathroom and pulled on a tank top and flip-flops. No way was he walking across campus half naked. He wasn’t like Shiro and Matt, standing there in just their trunks, showing off for each other.   
  
“Hey! You guys weren’t downstairs so I came up! But the bloody lift is broken again so I had to take the stairs…” a distinct British accent marked the arrival of the last squad member.  
  
“Allura! Hey!” Keith walked over and gave his friend a hug. Even though Allura was older, the British girl had been Keith’s friend almost as long as Shiro had. She was also the reason people got the idea that both he and Shiro were straight.   
  
“Hello, Keith!” Allura moved her long white hair over her shoulder and adjusted her sun hat. “Can’t wait to meet this new boy toy of yours! I heard he’s quite fit.” she smiled at Keith teasingly   
  
“Oh, he can tell you aaaaalll about Lance’s body. Not from experience of course.” Matt’s catlike grin punctuated his meaning.   
  
“Shut up!” Keith blustered and blushed “let’s just go….”  
  
“Alright fearless leader, lead the way!” Matt linked his arm with Shiro’s and pointed while taking a big step towards the stairwell.  
  
Meanwhile, Lance and his friends were already on their way, just a few minutes from the doors to the pool. Lance wore a zip-up sweatshirt, despite the warm weather and he was already regretting it.  Pidge had had the bright idea of bringing along the now full snack stash and was carrying it in a bag while she typed away on her phone. Hunk and Shay were holding hands and talking, something about how machines could eventually help the environment if the technology were developed. All around, spirits were high and they couldn’t be happier.  Well, Lance was a bit nervous… he and Keith had almost never talked before today and here they were, planning a group event with both squads. Speak of the devil… Lance could see another group approaching them as they walked to the doors. Yupp! Definitely Keith… Surrounded by gorgeous people! Uhg! They all looked like models! Shiro was tall and his muscles were amazing, Matt was toned and lean and a little shorter than his boyfriend. The girl with them was tall and slightly curvy but amazingly graceful as she walked! And then there was Keith… taller than Matt, shorter than Shiro, toned, muscular arms and legs; his shirt moved loosely on his chest but you could see the muscles beneath it still…. The boy was slim, but not…. Lance must have been staring at the hot bod squad for a while because when his thoughts were interrupted, he realized they were all right in front of him and he had been asked a question.   
  
“Uh… what?” Lance prayed he wasn’t blushing. Which he only slightly was.   
  
“The door Lance?”  Hunk said with a gentle smile. Pidge snickered and elbowed her brother, who was also smirking.  
  
“Oh! Yeah of course!” Lance reached into his pocket for the lanyard with the keys on it and unlocked the door. He pushed the metal door open with surprising grace. “Welcome to the swim club’s domain!” he said with a flourish. The room was lit by skylights, but Lance walked over and pulled a switch, turning on the lights.   
  
“Pidge? You got the music?” Shay asked the small girl  
  
“Yeah! On it.” Pidge walked over to the office near the door and tried the handle. Unlocked per usual. She walked in and got comfortable, pairing her phone to the speaker system, she put her music on shuffle.   
  
“Woah… never thought we could be in here!” Matt happily walked over to the benches by the pool to set his towel down.   
  
“Me either.” Shiro chuckled “guess it helps to have friends in high places, huh?” he looked over at Lance.  
  
“Ayyyyyy you know it!” Lance's finger gunned at the hot bod squad leader. “I’ve got all sorts of hook-ups!” he puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips. “But, this is by far my favorite.”  
  
  
“Honesty I don’t get it. Water is awful” Pidge chimed in “And I'm on shuffle so I'm not responsible for what songs come up!”  
  
“Oh, but you arrrrre” Matt charged at his little sister, grabbing her and jumping into the pool with her. He laughed maniacally the whole way into the pool, almost drowned out by page's indignant screeching.   
  
WHOOOOOSH      
  
And they were in the pool. As was Shiro, Allura, Shay, and Hunk. Water splashed up out of the pool and both Keith and Lance were hardly standing with how hard they were laughing. The situation only got funnier the more Pidge protested.   
  
“YOU MOTHERFUCKER GET OFFFFF” she pushed at her brother   
  
“KATIE! Don’t talk like that! I’ll start tickeling if you don't watch your languaaaaaage~” True to his threat, Matt did start tickling her.  
  
“HHAHAHAHAHAAAHHH FUCK ahahahaER GET AHAHAHAHAHA AOOOOFFFF!!! AAAAAH!” somehow Pidge finally managed to get away from her big brother, who was also trying to kiss her, just to gross her out, and out onto the ground again. “Great….” Pidge’s clothes were soaked, she looked like a drowned cat and she was just as grumpy. She stripped down into her swimsuit and laid her t-shirt and shorts o a bench to dry.  “Fuck water!” She said, sitting in a chair and pulling out a book.   
  
“Oi! Be nice to water!” Lance sniggered at her and unzipped his hoodie. “Shall we?” he looked at Keith and gestured towards the pool.  
  
“Oh! Uh….” in Keith’s opinion, Lance in that sexy tight swimsuit and nothing else was far too distracting…. The bulge of his cock was visible and Keith thought the Cuban boy was confident as hell to wear the trunks. Not that he was complaining! Far from it. This sight here was gonna make for weeks of fun…. He could just imagine peeling lance ou…..  
  
“EARTH TO KEITH! You afraid of water dude?” Lance was I his face, luckily blocking their friends, who were occupied with splashing, from view.  
  
“Ah! Sorry. Yeah! I mean, no I'm not afraid of water.”  Keith;s mouth felt dry.  
  
Lance smirked “Well! Let’s get going hot stuff!” Lance tugged at the collar of Keith’s shirt and winked at him.   
  
“AH! I uh… okay?” Keith blushed and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the rest of their stuff. “Better?” he teased, but crossed his arms over his chest; he was suddenly self-conscious.   
  
“Mmmmm. Much.” Lance smiled and then turned and jumped into the pool. Holding his breath he sank to the bottom. HOLY SHIT THAT BOY WAS HOT. Keith was too hot for his own good! He was a lot more toned and muscular than Lance had thought! Lance imagined those arms around him and felt even warmer, and lightheaded. Oh, wait. Air. he needed to get more air. Yeah. he swam up to the surface and took a deep breath of air. With a quick shake of his head, he opened his eyes to see a worried Keith leaning over the edge of the pool, with wide eyes.   
  
“Are you okay?? ” Hot shot asked, worried  
  
“Yeah? I’m fine?” Lance was both amused and confused.   
  
“You were down there for like two minutes! What are you a fish?” Keith was skeptical.  
  
“Yeah, I was totally a mermaid in my Last life.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
“Ha! Pretty sure I was a bird or something.” Keith snorted  
  
“Like some sort of bird person? Haha, you are kinda featherbrained eh?” Lance reached slowly out of the water “Birds are cool I guess.... But, did you know,” Lance grabbed Keith's wrist “they can’t swim!” He pulled! LAnce used his legs to push off the side of the pool, giving him the power to pull Keith in on top of him.   
  
“h-HEY!” Keith sputtered a moment before treading water, noting that lance was already across the huge pool, near their friends. “ASSHOLE!”   
  
“AHAHA! NERD!” Lance shouted back, hiding behind Hunk.  
  
“Marco?” hunk asked blandly   
  
“POLO” seven voices responded and the game began, Hunk being it now. 


	7. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updating this early because i wont be able to post the majority of next week due to travels! but guys... good things are coming in Power out. very good things haha.

Rounds of Marco Polo ensued and everyone enjoyed it far more than college students should. Lance was having a blast. In fact, he hadn’t had this much fun in ages! He stole a glance at Keith, who was being thrown back into the pool by Shiro. Everyone was smiling and having fun, but it was evident that they were starting to get tired. Outside the sun was setting and although it was Friday, they probably didn’t want to stay at the pool all night.  Lance could live in water just fine, but he knew the chlorine would kill his hair.   
  
“Alright! I think Shay and I are going to head out now, we wanted to go out tonight.” Hunk smiled at Shay, grabbing his gear. “Ready?”  
  
“Yes! Can’t wait!” Shay smiled brightly then tuned to the group “bye all! See you later!” she waved as they opened the door and left.   
  
“Ah! It is getting late!” Allura hoisted herself out of the pool and padded over to her stuff, trying not to drip on it, as she checked her phone. “Uhg. my uncle needs me apparently. Something’s gone wrong at the house… I gotta go, guys! Gotta catch a bus...” Allura grabbed her stuff and just about ran out. Pidge soon followed, saying something about it wanting to work on Disco. That left Matt and Shiro, who was getting suspiciously touchy-feely with each other. Lance floated on his back as they said their goodbyes and sighed, enjoying the water. He floated for a few minutes, serenely, until a noise interrupted his lack of thoughts.  
  
“Well,” Keith coughed “they cleared out pretty fast huh?” Keith pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the pool, watching Lance float.  They sat in silence for a few heartbeats.  
  
“Did you have fun?” Lance asked very quietly. It was suddenly silent with Pidge gone and the music with her.  Lance listened to the water move and to Keith’s breathing. He quickly decided that this ambient noise was his favorite.   
  
“Yes. of course.” Keith chuckled “a little wet for my taste, but whatever you like, seaweed brain.” Keith watched as Lance turned over and his powerful, yet graceful arms pulled him towards Keith. He popped out of the water and pulled himself to sit next to the other boy, feet shill in the water.   
  
“Yeah? Water being wet? Who knew!” Lance grinned, then looked at his hands with disgust “ugh! I hate being all pruny!” he was about to continue complaining, when Keith grabbed his hand, holding it close to his eyes for inspection.  
  
“Hmmmm…. Yupp. you have old man hands alright!” Keith looked at Lance sideways under his bangs and smiled.   
  
“Sh-shut up?” Lance squeaked with a blush. Keith looked at him with wide eyes and dropped his hand. Lance’s hand fell into Keith's lap and brushed what was obviously a dick. Lance pulled his hand back like he was burned and his face heated up even more. “Sorry!”  
  
“Ah, uh…. No problem.” Keith blushed and looked away, like lance was. They sat there having realized that here they were, half-naked and alone.  The air between them was hot. Both boys having steamy thoughts, thinking the other was hating being alone.   
  
“So...” Lance, ever the extrovert, broke their silence again. Nice dick! No, he couldn’t say that damn it brain! Work! “ Favourite movie?” he lamely asked.   
  
“Alien,” Keith responded, equally lame, just happy to have a topic other than his almost boner. “You?”  
  
“Jaws.” Lance smiled at Keith wickedly “or finding Dory.” he shrugged   
  
“Oh? Cuz those are totally the same genre and level. Are you kidding?” Keith laughed, his eyes crinkling.   
  
“They are the same genre! Water!” Lance pushed Keith with his shoulder.   
  
“Water isn’t a genre!” Keith snorted “ any movie can have water in it! Drama, mystery, sci-fi, horror….”  
  
“Romance? ” Lance smiled a little softer, “I think that's why it's my favorite element. Ever changing, many states… you know?” Lance gripped the edge of the pool and kicked his legs in the water.   
  
“Wow fish bait, I didn’t think you were such a deep thinker...” Keith watched lance’s legs I the water  
  
“... are you calling me dumb? or shallow?” Lance was perturbed and glared at Keith slightly   
  
“What?! No!” Keith sputtered, realizing his mistake “no! You’re brilliant! I mean, you have to be in this school! Even people with bad grade here are smart! NOT THAT I THINK YOU'RE GRADES ARE BAD. I MEAN YOUR….” Keith cut off when he realized Lance was laughing. Not a small laugh, a big belly laugh, with tears in the corner of his blue eyes. “....what?”  
  
“I’m sorry! I was teasing you!” Lance wheezed between giggles “but you got so worked up and oh my god!” he laughed again, so much so that Keith was smiling like an idiot. He made Lance laugh. That was good.    
  
“Hey! Give a guy a break huh?” Keith nudged Lance with his arm.  
  
“Hahaha no. I don’t think I will….” Lance started mischievously but stopped with a yell.   
  
“What was that? I can’t hear you, cool kid.” Keith pushed Lance into the water again, laughing. “What? I thought you looooved water,” he smirked at Lance, who was pouting with just his eyes above the water. But he stopped laughing when Lance put his hands on either side of Keith, pulling himself up out on the water, and practically onto Keith.   
  
“Is. That. A. Challenge?” Lance heard pressed his forehead against Keith’s and heard him gulp.  
  
“Maybe?”  Keith choked out. Lance was so close to him, and the way he had pulled himself out of the water was literally the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. And he shares a room with Shiro, so that’s saying something. “What are you gonna do about it?”   
Without answering, Lance pulled hard, once again putting Keith in the water. Lance pulled Keith pretty far down into the pool and Keith started to panic. He hadn’t gotten a good gulp of air and his lungs were starting to hurt. He was about to pull himself to the surface when he felt something against his lips. Keith snapped his eyes open to see Lance’s face, eyes closed angelically. Keith choked, and all the air he had went up in great bubbles. Suddenly water filled his throat and he thrashed.  He felt dizzy, which way was up? He felt himself being pulled, then the cold air hit his face. With Lances help, they got him out of the pool and he laid himself on his back, on the concrete around the pool.   
  
“What, ” Keith coughed “the hell Lance”  he cracked an eye open to see Lance leaning over him, looking super worried.   
  
“Keith! Oh my god!” Lance’s hands were hot on Keith’s chest. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t… I mean… I'm sorry! I…. ” Lance looked at a loss for words.  
  
“hey, ” Keith put a hand on Lance’s cheek. “Since you saved my life… am I allowed to ask you out now… or?”  
  
Lance couldn’t believe his ears. Keith was asking him out  On a date???  
  
“On a date of course… nothing too binding or anything” Keith sat up, and Lance rocked back on his heels, eyes wide. Keith retracted his hand. “Unless you don’t want to….?”  
  
Lance stayed silent, being unable to speak from shock. This was sudden. He expected the flirting and wooing process to last for months… but? A date already?  
  
“Oh god...” Keith put a hand over his mouth “you…. You’re straight aren’t you….”  
  
“Uh.” Lance finally managed a sound   
  
“Oh my god I'm sorry… I thought…. I thought maybe you’d be interested in me…. I…. we kinda kissed and I…” Keith looked like he was going to cry. He was crushed. This didn’t make sense. Lance had kissed him right?  
  
  
“Keith!” the way Lance said his name, made Keith snap back to reality.  Lance was looking at him intensely, his deep blue eyes danced with mirth. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”  Lance set his hand on Keith’s, taking it away from his face. “Just tell me when and where hot stuff!” and then Lance did the one thing that put an arrow through Keith's heart. Lance McClain winked at him.   
  
“Tomorrow!” Keith yelled, gripping lance’s hand and starting the slightly taller boy.   
  
“Um okay! Sure!” Lance laughed “you sure move fast don’t you!” he gripped Keith's had back and used it to pull the other boy up after he stood.   
  
“I know what I want” Keith shrugged after standing. He looked at Lance, studying the Latina boy as he stretched. This man was truly flawless….wait… were those…? Keith’s hands reached out on their own, to splay across Lance’s broad shoulders. The muscles under his hands move.   
  
“Uh? Keith?” Lance sounds confused and worried.  
  
“Freckles.”  Keith murmurs, his fingers tracing lightly over the marks. Lance shivers at the contact. “They’re cute.” Lance stiffens.   
  
“What? No, they aren’t!” he turned to face Keith, hands on his hips, indignant. “They’re hideous! It’s the sun damaging my skin and I hate the-” Lance was cut short. Keith had snaked his arm around Lance’s neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. It hurt, it was sudden, but it was sweet. Lance didn’t pull back until Keith moved his hand away. They looked at each other for a moment.   
  
“So…. ice cream? Tomorrow I mean. 'cause it’ll be hot?” Keith looked to the side, refusing to make eye contact after his impulsive move.  He hated that Lance couldn’t see his own perfection. Lance was some kind of river nymph or something that was equally sweet and seductive.   
  
“Yeah. sounds perfect” Lance was grinning like an idiot. Keith had kissed him! And they were going on a date! And this boy was so damned awkward and sweet, Lance’s heart just wanted to burst! “We should go...” he added, looking at the sky through the glass roof. It was dark and likely as not, pretty cold.   
  
Keith nodded acknowledgment and followed Lance to pick up the remainder of everyone's stuff between them. Keith noticed Lance checking his phone with a strange expression, then looked down at his own phone. Tons. of. Messages. Mostly fro matt, teasing him about sex in water.  It wasn’t even worth getting flustered over. Honestly what was more embarrassing than that, was Shiro’s text about being safe and using protection and how he had slipped a condom into Keith's bad. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH A CONDOM AT THE POOL SHIRO? Keith loved his friends, but they could be real morons. He stashed his phone and looked up to see Lance in the doorway, watching him. He huffed and grabbed the stuff he volunteered to carry, after pulling on his shirt, and headed towards Lance.   
  
“Everything okay?” Lance asked, concerned.   
  
“Yeah, fine.” Keith huffed angrily. “I think my friends are actual morons you know?”  
  
“Oh my god yes! Same!” Lance’s laugh was like the ocean as it crashed on distant rocks… a hypnotic sound. Lance turned off the big switch and the pool lights all turned off. Both Keith and Lance were blind for a moment before their eyes adjusted.  After a few minutes, Lance locked the door of the pool and they began their walk back.   
  
“You know,” Lance began “being in the city if fun, but the stars are so much brighter out here.” he sighed   
  
“Yeah… ” Keith looked up at the night sky “it’s almost too bad that most campus is all lit with streetlamps… you can’t see the start like this in the commons.”   
  
“Yeah but,” Lance laughed again “I don’t wanna trip over trash cans and picnic tables either!”  
  
“Valid point, cool kid, a very valid point. ” Keith laughed along with Lance. They continued chatting aimlessly as they walked until they got to the second floor. This was Keith’s floor, and Lance was on the third. They paused and awkward stiffness set in, as well as the desire for more time together. “So… meet me here tomorrow? 1 ish?”  
  
“Sounds perfect.” Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith’s cheek with a blush. “See ya later hot shot,” Lance said affectionately, beginning to ascend the next flight of stairs.   
  
“Bye freezer brain.” Keith stood there until he heard the door on the next floor open and close. Then he opened his own stairwell door and walked a few steps to his room.  He practically floated into his room and to his bed. He reeked of chlorine and needed a shower. But he knew Matt and Shiro wanted details, and if he didn’t tell them first, then they’d just barge in on him mid shower and ask questions. So he’d answer their questions and then go shower.


	8. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! i'll post again at the end of the week.

Lance actually got a full night’s rest! He was surprised when he walked into his room to see both Hunk and Pidge passed out.  He had carefully put down the stuff, grabbed his shower kit and a set of PJs and escaped the room to shower. After all the excitement today there was no way he could sleep! Or so he had thought. But after a hot shower he felt sluggish, and after crawling into bed, it was mere seconds before he fell asleep. He dreamed of Keith with large wings on his back, soaring through the sky. He dreamed of swimming deep underwater and playing with dolphins. Most importantly he had dreamed of being in love. Unfortunately, this morning was not nearly as relaxing as his sleep had been.   
  
“Lance! Did you guys fuck or not?!?!?”   
  
“Good morning Pidge,” Lance responded to the girl who had jumped on him groggily.  He sat up, she moved over and Hunk handed him a mug of coffee, just the way he liked it. “Thanks, buddy” Lance accepted the coffee.  
  
“So?” Hunk asked, with glee dancing in his big brown eyes. “What happened?”  
  
Lance sighed and sipped his coffee, glad when he didn't burn his tongue. He began to regale the events of the night before. He started the story when everyone had left and it was just the two of them. Pidge handed him a pop tart just as he was getting to Keith almost drowning. Lance knew better than to keep details from these two, so they got the entire story, including Lance’s inner monologue during the events, and his thoughts on it now. When the story was done, it was 11 and he had finished his pathetic breakfast.   
  
“So we’re meeting at one to go get ice cream.” Lance grinned triumphantly and his friends died laughing. “What?” Lance asked confusedly.   
  
“Ice cream?!?!” Pidge shrieked “what are you??? Twelve?!?!” she laughed enough to fall off the bed. “You two are such losers! Ahahahahaha!” Lance was offended now   
  
“Well, I think it’s sweet… they just started talking recently after all… and this is all pretty sudden.” Hunk chuckled but smiled at Lance warmly  
  
“ICE CREAM DATE PFFFFFF” Pidge was still seizing with laughter.   
“At least I have a date Pidge!” Lance snapped. He stood up and marched into the bathroom “screw you!” he flipped them off before slamming the door behind himself.  
  
“Come on, Pidge. They’re cute.” Hunk said quietly once he heard lance’s music start.   
  
“Yeah...” Pidge wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned her catlike grin at Hunk “but I gotta give him shit sometimes you know!” she settled down more, moved back to her bean bag chair and opened her computer “I'm happy for him. But if Keith hurts him I will make sure he ends up on the most wanted list of every state, country, province, and planet.” she looked up at Hunk seriously.   
  
“Yeah… ” he thought for a moment before smiling “I’d probably have to have a little talk with Keith...” Pidge shivered and frowned at the way hunk said it. The dude was literally the sun, but he was scary as fuck if someone he loved was in danger. And he’d known Lance longer than anyone. They continued with their own tasks quietly, listening to lance sing along with songs like despacito and some Britney Spears songs for about an hour. Then he emerged. Looking the same as usual if not a but more glow-y.  
  
“”How do I look?” Lance asked. He was wearing jeans that made his legs look even longer than usual, a loose black tank top with a patterned breast pocket.  
  
“Lovely!” Hunch clapped his hands together, pleasing Lance.   
  
“Ah! What time is it?” he asked, panicked.   
  
“Ummm 12:53?” Pidge answered.   
  
“Shit! I’m gonna be late!” Lance panicked, pulling on his shoes, the ones that went with the outfit of course.   
  
“He’s literally downstairs….” Pidge looked at lance in disbelief.   
  
“I gotta be on time dude! Keith might be the punctual type!” Lance spritzed himself with a cologne and pulled on a black baseball hat, and grabbed his sunglasses.   
  
“It's Keith…. He’s literally  always late.” Pidge argued, and Hunk snickered at them.  
  
“But this is different!” Lance checked himself in the mirror and ran through his list wallet, keys, phone, outfit, glasses, hat okay! “Gotta go guys!”  
  
“Jacket?” Hunk asked him  
  
“Um…. I’ll skip it!” Lance calls as the room door closes.   
  
“He’s gonna get cold...” Hunk sighs  
  
“Calm down mom, he’ll be with Keith right?” Pidge says pointedly, but it’s evident by Hunk’s face that he isn’t following her. She sighed “so if he get’s cold, Keith will offer his jacket to Lance! Just like those stupid soap operas you guys love.”  
  
“AH! You’re right! That’s kinda perfect!” Hunk smiled, wishing his friend every happiness.   
   
  
Lance ran down the stairwell, opened the door and grinned as he saw Keith. Keith was talking to the guy’s in his room, facing away from Lance.  Lance admired Keith’s form for a moment.  He was wearing those tight black skinny jeans again, his hair was up in a slightly higher ponytail; You could see his ear piercings.  His t-shirt was purple and loose but caught up in the front on his bulky belt. He was bearing boots despite the heat like the hard core emo he was. Lance laughed and leaned against the wall, content to watch Keith until he was noticed.  The guy looked good. Somehow he made his edgy look work, like really work. Suddenly a jacket flew at Keith’s face, which caught said jacket.   
  
“Asshole!” Keith kicked something at someone in the room after pulling his black jacket off his face. He grunted then tied it around his waist, somehow making a fashion no-no look good. “Whatever jerks! I’m leaving!” He pulled the door closed with a pissed expression and Lance laughed aloud. Keith’s head whipped around at the sound of that laugh.   
  
“Your parents being overprotective too?” Lance asked, swaggering over to Keith.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Keith laughed  “for once dad and dad weren’t so occupied with each other's asses, so they figured they could mess with me.” he snorted.  
  
“Yeah, I know the feeling, except I think I got two moms. But one’s kind of an asshole midget you know?” Lance quipped, pointing at the stairwell again.  
  
“Yeah, I think I know her!” Keith nodded and played along “wouldn’t that make us cousins then? If Matt’s my ‘dad’ and Pidge is your ‘mom’ ?”.   
  
“Eww…. yeah” Lance wrinkled his nose as Keith opened the stairwell door for him. “But I mean it is Texas so I’m pretty sure it’s legal!” Lance and Keith slowly descended the last flight of stairs together.   
  
“Easy theya pahtnah,” Keith put on a texan accent, milking it for all he was worth “y’ain makin fun uh mah state there are ye?”  they walked through the last door onto the main floor.  
  
“Eww! Keith stop!” Lance laughed and pushed Keith lightly.  
  
“What in tarnation?!” Keith mocked surprise “them thar are fightin words! Are ye challengin me, boy?” Keith was smiling wide now, making the accent very difficult to maintain.  
  
“Oh my god! You win!” Lance laughed “just stop with the accent!”  
  
“Well, as long as I win!” Keith replied smugly, grabbing Lance’s hand. “You ready for an adventure?” he asked, purple eyes sparkling like mad.  
  
“Adventure?” Lance asked, confused. He had tightened on Keith’s “I thought we were going for ice cream?”  
  
“Oh yeah, we will! But. let’s have an adventure first!” Keith pulled Lance along gently, guiding him.   
  
“Okay, I guess.” Lance smiled  and shrugged “where too, oh fearless leader of mine?”  
  
“When was the last time you climbed a tree?” Keith leads him through the school’s back gate towards the hills.   
  
“What?!” Lance cried as he was dragged off to an unavoidable adventure.    


	9. Adventures in Treeland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my trip! sorry for the wait!

“You made me rip my jeans...” Lance looked down, dismayed, then back up to where Keith sat on a higher branch.

 

“So? You could say it was a fashion thing.” Keith smiled and leaned down closer to Lance, who clung to the tree’s trunk, straddling a branch.

 

“Anyone with a fashion sense would know it isn’t!” Lance snorted “but then again, you seem to think a mullet is a good idea.”

 

“... It’s not really a mullet anymore dude...” Keith’s hand protectively went to his ponytail as he sat up again “besides” he shrugged “I think you could make just about anything look fashionable.”

 

“Wha…..” Lance’s jaw dropped and he clung tighter to the tree, looking at Kieth with wide eyes. They were up here to watch for something, but Lance didn’t know what. The desert seemed to sweep on forever, beyond the line of trees that served as a windbreaker. Keith was just watching the horizon with that intense stare of his. Lance followed his gaze, searching, still unable to say something back to his date.  Should he compliment him? Or make a joke? Maybe- his thoughts were interrupted by a whirring/thundering sound.

 

“Ah! Lance look!” Keith’s face lit up as he pointed to what looked like a large dust cloud. The noise got closer and Lance could finally make out what was happening.

 

Horses. A herd, or whatever, of beautiful graceful horses came thundering into sight. Lance gasped. These animals were so beautiful, breathtaking even! Lance was hypnotized by the horses, watching them slow and spread out, some even coming up near the tree the boys sat in.  There were foals too! They were small and fuzzy, and Lance’s heart melted as he watched them frolic and play around and under the adults. Keith watched Lance more than the horses. He’d discovered the herd when he had snuck out and ditched class. Somehow it just felt right to share this secret with Lance.

 

“Did you know,” Lance said in a whisper “The Ancient Greeks believed that the God of the seas created horses, to aid Athena, who had created the chariot. Poseidon modeled the horses after the white crests of a wave when it crashes into the shore…” Lance sounded dazed and mystified. Keith was entranced by Lance. If he wasn’t so intent on watching the Latino boy’s face, he would have laughed; Lance clearly had a deep connection with water. Maybe even an obsession?  Keith didn’t mind. Watching Lance’s face when he talked about water, his passion, was intoxicating. Actually, if Keith was honest, almost everything Lance did was intoxicating….

 

“How dd you know I loved horses?” Lace looked at Keith, his eyes full of unreadable emotion.

 

“Just...” Keith gulped. The story blue eyes bore into his soul, he just wanted to melt under Lance’s stare. “A uh. Ummm… Lucky guess?” Keith scratched the back of his head, turning away from his date to hide his blush. That look in Lance’s eyes was going to make him do something he would regret.

 

“Oh?” Lance sounded unconvinced. Keith was a smart boy, and Lance knew it. He must have planned this.

 

“Well… ” Keith kept his eyes as far from Lance as he could. Those damn blue eyes that made him forget how to breathe, how to walk, how to talk…. “I heard you talking to Allura about her sketches...” Keith risked a side glance at Lance “i didn’t know if you were interested in the art courses like her but it seemed like the horses were what caught your attention.”

 

“So you were what? Just watching me? Eavesdropping?” Lance’s damned eyes smiled with a sparkle of mirth as he spoke, making Keith’s heart jump into his throat.

 

“Uh… I- I mean… well…… um...” Keith panicked and tripped over his words. What can he say that doesn’t make him sound like a stalker? He did kind of stalk Lance after all, and Shiro would never let him live it down. Lance Laughed at Keith’s obvious panic, but waited for a response. “I just… I don’t know...” Keith again, turned away from Lance as he spoke “My eyes are just drawn to you… you’re just interesting to watch...” Keith finished lamely.

 

“O-oh… ” Lance’s eyes went wide with surprise at the confession. Sure he’d realized that Keith had a thing for him, but this was pretty deep. This was nothing like the light flirty relationships in his past. Keith meant what he said, with all his heart. Lance was giddy with most of Keith's confessions but they made him anxious. Was he going to be super serious about this relationship? Are they in a relationship? It was so soon… was Lance ready? One look at Keith and Lance knew he wanted to be with the other boy so much he couldn’t stand it. But what if that was just the infatuation? What if infatuation was all he was capable of? Lance didn't know if he deserved a boy like Keith who could love so deeply and wholly with his entire being. Lance wasn’t like Keith, and he knew it.  Lance wasn’t worth all this affection. He wasn’t the kind of person people committed too.  Keith was probably only interested in Lance out of obligation… sure maybe he thought Lance was good looking but was there really anything else about Lance to love? Lance bit his lip, feeling for the first time in a long time. Every insecurity that he’d pushed down bubbled to the surface. Lance felt his anxiety sweep him away from the boy he liked. His depression threw thoughts at him, like bricks, slowly building a wall between them. How could someone like Keith ever want to be with him anyway? Keith was so perfect… and even when he wasn’t, he honestly didn’t care what people thought. Keith was nothing like Lance. Lance cared what people thought, so much. Lance was so careful about how he looked and acted, careful never to offend anyone, careful to be on everyone’s good side. Keith was the exact opposite. They were like fire and ice… Lance couldn’t help but feel doomed. They would never work out.  Keith was so nice… he brought Lance out here to look at these beautiful horses! Lance was so selfish all he was doing was thinking about himself again! How could he be so awful? Keith…. Keith could never actually love someone like him….

 

“Hey? Lance??” Keith reached toward the tear stained face of the boy below him. Lance’s eyes snapped back into focus and he looked mollified. “Hey… ” Keith’s voice was soft and gentle “You okay?” Keith maneuvered himself to Lance’s branch of the tree and gently rested his hand on Lance’s cheek. Keith looked into those blue eyes and sensed the inner turmoil. He didn't know what Lance was thinking, but he recognized the emotions displayed there immediately. Keith had his fair share of anxieties and dark days… and he kicked himself mentally for being the one that pulled Lance down into this state. “Want to talk about it?” Keith asked hesitantly.

 

“....no…. I-i just….” Lance leaned into Keith's hand and let out a semi shaky breath.

 

“How about we go for that ice cream instead….” Keith smiled as gently as he could.

 

“Yeah...” Lance actually smiled back, genuinely, at Keith.  The black haired boy was honestly the sweetest human being on the planet. Besides Hunk. “that’d be great...”

 

“Then we best get out of this tree huh?”

 

“What? You can’t just magically make ice cream appear here? I have to go _get_ it?” Lance faked indignation. He somehow was already feeling more normal. Keith was some sort of magician, he was convinced/

 

“Sorry darlin’. My powers are only to be used in case of emergency.” Keith grinned up at Lance from where he stood, already having descended the tree. Keith climbed like some sort of man squirrel, Lance, however, was not built for climbing.

 

“Uh…. ” Lance looked at the ground. It was pretty far… Actually, it was really far from where he was sitting. He looked at Keith, who raised a brow at him in return.

 

“Need some help?” Keith watched Lance slowly extend one of his long legs, looking for a foothold.

 

“Uh. n-no I think I got iT-AHHHH!” Lance’s foot had slipped and he was falling. Adrenaline coursed through him with a chill unlike anything else. He closed his eyes and then, suddenly he fell he stopped. Had he hit the ground? Was he dead? He opened an eye to find himself looking up at a worried Keith, their faces inches apart.

 

“Woah! Lance you okay hun?” Keith held Lance close. How could this boy weigh so little? Lance was all muscle but he weighed next to nothing! Keith was proud he could hold the barely taller boy bridal style and all but seriously, did Lance eat enough?

 

 

“Uhm. yeah… I’m good. ” Lance was impressed beyond words. Keith was built, sure,  But he held Lance like it was nothing. Lance felt the muscles of Keith’s chest move under his hand. Damn. Lance needed to distract himself from the body he was held against, and quickly. “Sooo…. ” He started, hoping the evident blush that washed over him wasn’t too obvious “you rescue people like this often?”

 

“Ha! Only you princess. ” Keith grinned down at Lance, relief flooding his features. Lance seemed much happier than moments before. Who knew that falling out of a tree made one feel better? “You didn’t hit your hit or anything, right?” Keith was still worried about the other boy.

 

“Yeah, no.” Lance smiled awkwardly “you can uh, put me down now. Thanks.”

 

“Hmmm,” Keith’s eyes glittered momentarily “No can do sweetheart. Knights code dictates I gotta carry you like this. You being a damsel in distress and all.”

 

Lance snorted “Oh, really? Such a brave knight!” With a Laugh, he wrapped his arms loosely around Keith’s neck “My hero!”

 

“Well?” Keith arched a brow and smirked at Lance. An idea just struck him and he was going to use this situation to his advantage.

 

“Well, what?” Lance frowned a little, out of confusion.

 

“Well, where’s my reward? I saved the princess right?” Keith grinned cheekily. “Or am I gonna have to ransom you off?”

 

“Uh...” Lance was surprised. Keith’s tone was low and smooth. He was suggesting something and Lance wanted every part in it. But the fact that he was blatantly asking for something surprised Lance. “Wha- what did you have in mind” Lance gulped for air “sir knight?”

 

“Hm… ” Keith pretended to ponder the question before leaning in to whisper in Lance’s ear. “I do believe I’ve won a kiss from you princess,” Keith stated his request with a growl, making Lance shiver. Keith’s demands were innocent enough and easy enough to meet but the tone of voice and the look he was giving made Lance want more.

 

“Ha… okay...” Lance blushed and laughed nervously. “I suppose I can allow it,” Lance said breathily, leaning closer to Keith. He stopped when their lips were centimeters apart, closing his eyes.

 

“Hmmm, ” Keith rumbled and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips gently into the boy in his arms. After a few second, Lance tilted his head and parted his lips slightly, kissing Keith back, with more passion than the sweet gentle kiss had initially had. Keith smirked a little, feeling Lance’s heartbeat race to match his own. Keith pulled back and kissed Lance again, thirsty for the feeling of Lance’s soft lips against his own. They stayed like this for a moment before pulling apart, and Keith set Lance down. The kisses had been sweet and delicious, but both boys craved more. The angle had been awkward, despite how romantic it seemed. Lance’s feet hit the ground and he steadied himself, leaning against Keith, who held Lance’ waist protectively. “You got it Cool Kid?” Keith's voice was a whisper as he rested his forehead against Lance’s.

 

“Even if I didn’t, it seems like you do...” Lance’s eyes met Keith's. Both of them noted the fire in the other’s eyes and they pulled apart awkwardly. Shakily, Lance reached out and intertwined their hands. “I do believe someone promised me ice cream!”

 

“Anything for my princess” Keith laughed as they walked back through campus. “How do you feel about motorcycles?” He asked.

 

“Uuuhhggg” Lance groaned “first the damn tree and now a motorcycle? Do you have a death wish hotshot?!” Keith squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Lance continued to follow him.

 

“What? No!” Keith laughed, weaving them through the campus until they reached the parking lot. “I just like adventure, I guess.” he stopped walking when he had reached his bike. “This is Red!” He introduced Lance to his baby.

 

“Red huh?” Lance put his hands on his hips. “You named it?”

 

“Her. And yes I did.” Keith handed Lance a helmet, ignoring the slight Spanish judgment coming his way.

 

“Well, _SHE_ looks pretty expensive.” Lance held the helmet close “Your parents buy it?”

 

“Uh. no actually” Keith panicked. “My parents weren’t… aren’t… really around. I, uh, bought her. New. My job pays pretty well. ” Keith lamely tried to distract Lance from his less than picturesque past. Luckily for Keith, Lance was good at reading people and left the parent issue alone. Lance figured he’d find out later, if it was important.

 

“Where do you work?” Lance asked, watching Keith climb on his bike.

 

“Uh… I do things here and there… you know...” Keith revved his bike “Get on!” he grinned, pulling on his helmet. Lance gave in and climbed onto the back of the bike, holding onto Keith’s waist loosely. “Ready freezer brain?”

 

“Ha! I was bored read-YYYYY” Lance screeched as Keith peeled out of the parking lot, at what he assumed was illegal speeds. Lance wrapped his arms tightly around Keith, pressing himself into the other boy. Keith grinned to himself, enjoying the feeling and Lance’s eventual laughter as they sped along. “This is amazing!” Lance shouted over the wind and the motorcycle.

 

“Isn't it?” Keith shouted back, hoping his words reached Lance. He guessed they did when Lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder and settled in. Keith grinned like a madman, and was unable to wipe the look off his face, even as they pulled into the parking lot of a little mom and pop ice cream shop.


	10. Icecream and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here! have some fluffy ice cream date cuteness... i'm not trying to make up for future angst or anything.....

“I have GOT to get myself a bike!” Lance said breathlessly, grinning as he took his helmet off. He shook his head slightly. And then watched Keith climb off the bike and remove his own helmet.

 

“Great, isn’t it?” Keith laughed, smoothing his hair back, only half succeeding in taming it. “Its perfect for escaping life, but not so great in the rain or snow.” Keith shrugged “but then again, why go out in the cold at all?”

 

“Well, in any case, I think I really want my own bike now!” Lance laughed, handing his helmet to Keith, who stowed them in a hidden box on the bike.  After closing the compartment, Keith shoved his keys into his pocket and grabbed Lance’s hand.

 

“You ever been here?” Keith asked, stepping up in the curb.

 

“No. But I’ve seen this place before, when I’ve been in town, but never thought to stop by.” Lance answered honestly before letting Keith open the door for him, he stepped inside.  Lance sighed as he felt a wall of cool air hit him; a good contrast to the sweltering heat outside.

 

“Welcome to Frozen Planet!” a sweet and gentle voice called out “What can I get you guys?” the woman behind the counter smiled at them. Keith looked at Lance and gestured for him to order something.

 

“Ummm...” Lance looked at their flavor option on the board on the wall… _seaweed flavor? Spam flavored? What the heck? That kinda cool but ew…._ Lance laughed and grinned at the girl behind the counter. “Well, what’s your favorite thing here?” he winked at her and was pleased when she giggled.

 

“Oh! I like to get one scoop anchovy and one chocolate...” she smiled at Lance and leaned over the counter “but that’s an acquired taste, or so I’m told.”

 

Keith was torn. He didn’t know whether to be jealous of the attention the shop girl was getting or to enjoy the sights and sounds of Lance chatting and laughing. Keith marveled at how calm Lance could be when faced with so many fishy flavors. Seriously. Half the ice cream flavors here were water based. Strange. Lance ordered a raspberry fudge ripple sundae or whatever, and Keith ordered his strawberry ice cream cone.

 

“I gotta say,” Keith leaned against the counter and looked at Lance “despite the weird flavors, they have the best ice cream here. Like ever. ”

 

“I don’t know...” Lance smiled “at home we used to make our own ice cream. In the summer we’d use whatever fruit was in season and near us. We had one of those old-fashioned ice cream churner things. My brothers and sisters and I would all take turns winding the crank on it. It would take us forever, but it was the best thing in the world...” Lance’s eyes gazed into a place where he saw his family. Keith looked at the expression on Lance’s face and knew that his date was seeing something he never would, but the nostalgia Keith saw there wasn’t unnoticed.

 

“That does sound good.” Keith smiled at Lance and grabbed the ice cream the girl behind the counter held out to him. Keith jerked his head sideways, motioning for them to sit down at a table inside the small shop. Lance grabbed his sundae eagerly and sat down across from Keith at the small table. Lance heaped the small spoon in his hand with some of everything on his sundae and popped it into his mouth, moaning at the flavors.

 

“You sure this isn’t better?” Keith laughed louder as Lance repeated the process.  Biting into his own ice cream, he watched as Lance shot him an empty glare before taking another bite; being just as vocal about his enjoyment as the previous bites.

 

“Whatever! The chocolate fudge is amazing! Here!” Lance held out a spoonful of his treat to Keith, who leaned forward and ate off the offered spoon. Lance was right of course. It was an amazing combination of flavors. The tart raspberry, the sweet chocolate, and the warm decadent fudge were fantastic. But nothing on God’s green earth would make Keith surrender his strawberry ice cream. Okay, except Lance himself that is.  

 

“Alright, you win. The chocolate fudge is amazing. But the strawberry ice cream is better.” Keith took a big lick at his ice cream, making sure to keep eye contact with Lance the entire time.

 

“What are you? A kid?” Lance felt his blush rising for the millionth time. Keith was bad for his heart. “Who eats strawberry ice cream?”

 

“I do! Here, you gotta try it.” Keith extended his arm and ice cream. Lance hesitantly leaned forward, eyeing Keith suspiciously.  After a moment of looking at Keith incredulously, Lance’s tongue darted out and he took a small lick at the ice cream. His eyes lit up for a moment.

 

  
“Oh… that is pretty good.” He admitted, looking at the bright pink ice cream in surprise.

 

“See? I told you.” Keith smiled and took another pass at his snack. “So? Is this a passable date or do I have to try again?” Lance almost choked when the question registered.

 

“That sounds kinda rigged man...” Lance laughed into his hand, looking off to the side. “.. if I say it was good… do I still get a second date?” Lance let his eyes drift back to Keith, who was now blushing and looking surprised.

 

“I-i um. Yes! I- I really didn’t..” Keith laughed and rubbed his neck, leaning back “I honestly didn't think I’d get this far...um. I thought you were gonna let me down softly by now or something...”

 

“Really?” Lance’s eyebrows shot sky high “first of all hun, I do actually have interest in you, you know… I mean, if I didn’t I wouldn’t have accidentally drowned you yesterday. ” Lance gestured with his spoon, resting his chin on his other hand. “Secondly, how am I supposed to turn a hottie like you down if we rode here on a motorcycle. Do you even know how awkward the ride back would be?? No thanks hombre.” Lance said this in a way that made Keith’s heart flutter. He almost zoned out completely, thinking of Lance, but another moan of appreciation for the ice cream snapped him back.  

 

“That would be pretty awkward.” Keith finished off his ice cream and bit into the sugary cone “But you do owe me after all. I cradled you in my arms earlier. That should count for something right? Plus it was after you tried to drown me. ”

 

“Okay, that's just rude!” Lance laughed “both of those were accidents, and you exacted your price for saving me! After threatening to sell me off, which is super rude I might add!”

 

“Hey! All I’m saying is a pretty boy like you would make me a rich man.” Keith said with a wink and a signature smirk.

 

“Ah. so you do think I’m pretty.” Lance teased, wiggling his eyebrows

 

“Uh. no, I MEAN YES you’re uh- um very …...pretty…..” Keith stumbled over his words, he was totally unprepared for the teasing to be turned on him like this. What made matters worse, was how pleased Lance looked with himself. Oh, not to mention the giggling of the shop girl as she watched them.  Keith side eyed the girl, noting the look of wonder on her face. She was watching them like her favorite TV show. Keith ran a hand over his face as if he was trying to wipe off his blush. This was stupid! Lance made him act like a little girl… all blushing and stuttering. Why couldn’t he be suave and dashing just once in his life? With his hand over his mouth, Keith looked at Lance from under his bangs. Keith couldn’t help but smile his lopsided smile watching Lance enthusiastically eat his melting treat.  Lance finally looked up, after feeling Keith's eyes on him for awhile, and once again, almost choked.

 

“Uh…. what?” Lance asked softly. Trying to maintain eye contact with the other boy. The look on Keith’s face was so damn sexy Lance couldn't stand it. Did Keith even have any idea of the expressions he made? His eyes were cloudy with emotion and only half open, Lance noted his long eyelashes. You could easily see a smirk under Keith's hand and it was doing things to Lance’s heart that Lance didn't know could even happen. Was Keith even legal?!

 

“Nothing. I’m just glad that you’re happy. ” Keith adjusted his position as he spoke, leaning forward on his arms. “We can head out whenever you’re ready. Take your time.” Keith smiled softly.

 

“Uhm. okay. ” Lance piled his spoon with more ice cream. “I’m actually just about done I think. ” Clearly Keith had no idea of how hot he was. Lance wondered at that. Surely Keith had people all over him! Lance heard people talk about Keith all the time, how did Keith not see this? Lance took a few more bites of ice cream, semi angrily but stopped when he heard a laugh from the other boy.  “Was I thinking out loud?” Lance asked, panicked.

 

“No, no. you’ve got ice cream on your face.” Before Lance could react, Keith reached forward and swiped the melting cream off Lance’s cheek; licking the sweet substance of his thumb, Keith hummed a bit. “.... cute.” Lance’s face went redder than it ever had before. So much so that even Keith blushed a bit. If either boy had paid attention they would have heard the loud _‘SQUEEE’_ the shop’s clerk let out after watching the interaction.

 

“Uh. I’m um. I think I’m done. ” Lance pushed the dish away from himself.

 

“Yeah.” Keith stood up and held the door open so Lance could walk through it.

 

“ Please come again soon!” a voice called out after them. Both boys could feel the heat rising off of them from their embarrassment. They’d both forgotten they were being watched. Luckily it was cooler outside now, the sun was beginning to set and a breeze had started to blow. They put on their helmets and began the ride home. Once again, Lance enjoyed the feeling of the bike, and Keith enjoyed the feeling of Lance nuzzling into his back. The drive was made in a comfortable silence. What neither boy knew was that the other was grinning and both felt positively satisfied and loved.

 

“And we are back!” Keith said, after stopping his bike and kicking the stand down.

 

“Haha already?” Lance smiled and removed his helmet again, handing it to Keith. The shorted boy locked up his stuff and held out his hand to Lance, who took it. Together they walked back to the dorms, chatting about nothing and everything. The walk seemed to take nothing more than a few seconds. They entered the dorms and Keith insisted on walking Lance up to the third story before saying good bye.

 

“So… ” Keith started, still holding Lance’s hand “Did I earn the right to a second date?” Keith searched Lance’s eyes, their noses almost touching.

 

“Hmmm” Lance sighed happily “you certainly did.” he closed the distance between them, initiating a light kiss before pulling back. “See you soon huh. Text me whenever okay?” and with that Lance opened the door to the hallway and exited the stairwell. When he was sure Lance was in his room Keith jumped up, fist pumped and let out a yell of victory. He’d gone on a date with Lance McClain! His crush since forever! He’d kissed Lance more than once! Lance had kissed him! They were gonna go on a second date! Keith's heart was so full, he couldn’t even understand it. He headed back to his room, prepared to fill his roommates in on the date. Oh no. he’d left Shiro and Matt alone…. Uhg. they’d better not be having sex on his bed again! Why did they feel the need to do that? Keith knew it was Matt who did it to mess with him. Keith prayed as he was steps away from his room that they were both clothed this time.


	11. Princess/Prince

 

“Did you fuck?”

 

“Matt you can’t ask that!”

 

“Pretty sure I just did, Babe.” Matt grinned at Keith, ignoring Shiro’s protests “Did you or didn’t you fuck him?”

 

“Matt…. It was the first fucking date! He isn’t a one-night stand.” Keith crossed the room and sat on his (thankfully) untouched bed. “And put some damn clothes on hippie!” Keith threw a discarded shirt at the cackling boy.  Matt had zero shame and was naked as the day he was born. Shiro, thankfully had the decency to wear boxers and a shirt. In all honesty Keith was totally desensitized to these two by now. He’d caught them having sex, _on his bed no less_ , too many times to even care.

 

“Honey… clothes? Please?” Shiro pleaded. He was the only reason people thought Matt was normal. Without Shiro, Matt would walk around anywhere, not giving a damn if he was wearing clothes or not. These two…. While they were totally perfect, Keith hated them for it.

 

“Just because you two are in heat all year round, doesn’t mean that everyone else tries to fuck the second they think they can get away with it.” Keith huffed.

 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you opened the closet! I thought I had locked it!” Matt laughed. Yeah. Keith had caught these two going at it in a janitor's closet. That’s actually when he’d found out they were dating. Now that he thought about it, that was the first time he’d actually talked to Matt. “Speaking of closets, does Lance know how gay you are for his ass? Did you confess? Did you tell him you’ve had a thing for him for like a year now?”

 

“Like hell I did!” Keith snarled “You think I wanna scare away the best thing I’ve got going for me? Nah. Maybe I’ll tell him one day…. But that day is not today! This was the first date dammit! I mean, I’ve got a second date and I got to kiss him. I’d say I’m doing pretty well for myself.”

 

“Yeah. Ice cream date? That’s like, totally almost married” Matt sneered sarcastically. “Anyway. You got work tomorrow?”

 

“Uh...” Keith blanked. He hadn’t thought about tomorrow at all. His thoughts were solely on his date today and had been for ages. “Yeah, i think so. Allura want’s me on site early.”

 

“Yeah. I know.” Shiro smiled. Keith lit right up, his happiness evident.

 

“You’re working too?” He grinned.

 

“Yupp. so is Matt. She wanted all of us there. Apparently, there’s a lot to do with the fall rush and a couple friends wanted to use us as well.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair, he was nervous to work with new people.

 

“How many friends?” Keith’s voice was suspicious and low.

 

“She said there were three others who each had a set or two.” Matt shrugged and flopped onto his and Shiro’s bed. “It shouldn’t be too hard for you! You’re always getting jobs these days. Don't you have a contract yet?”

 

“Ah...” Keith pet a hand on his neck, he didn’t want to boast to his friends, especially when nothing was certain “I’ve had a few offers. Nothing set in stone. Umm… I’m gonna go shower.” Keith grabbed his shower kit and headed out, leaving Shiro and Matt to discuss whatever it was they were talking about. As he was walking down the hall, Keith began to space out. Soon he was filled with the warm familiar feeling as his thoughts turned to Lance. Keith wondered if he could get Lance a job with him… but then, Keith did _not_ like the idea of Lance knowing what he did for cash. Everyone had their secrets right? And it’s not like Lance would find out any time soon right? Yeah, this was fine. Keith reached the showers, and his mind flashed back to a certain dancing Cuban boy. Keith groaned, feeling a stirring in his pants, and quickly jumped into the shower

 

 

 

 

 

“Pidge you don’t get it! He’s so hoooooooot” Lance threw himself on his bed, staring at the bottom of Hunk’s bunk.

 

“For the twelfth time: I don’t care Lance” she responded

 

“I care!” Hunk chimed in briefly.

 

“His eyes are purple! Did you know?” Lance’s voice was dreamy “but they’re a dark, stormy, sexy kind of purple.” he sighed “and his hair is so thick! It’s just! So!” Lance made a squealing noise and waved his hands wildly before covering his face with a groan. “I swear he’s an actual prince or something!”

 

“Awww. that’s cute!” Hunk happily tittered “does that make you his princess?”

 

Lance froze.

 

“God yes. ” Lance all but whispered.

 

“What princess is he? Pidge?” Hunk attempted to get the girl back into the conversation. It worked.

 

“I bet i could find a quiz!” Pidge hummed, happy to do something on her computer. “AH! Found one! Okay Lance! Ready? Oh wait one sec!” Pidge grabbed her phone and sent a text.

 

            _OI! What Disney princess do you think Lance is?_

 

 

“Okay Pidge come on!” Lance groaned, waiting to answer questions.

 

“Alright alright. Chill bro.” Pidge pushed her glasses up and cleared her throat. “ What is your favorite pass time?” she read Lance the options.

 

“Hanging out with friends.” Lance answered immediately after hearing her say it.

 

“Kay, and now What animal will lead your parade? The fuck kind of question…?” Pidge wrinkled her nose and once again read out the options.

 

“A horse!” Lance said excitedly

 

“Nah man, it’s be a fish.” Hunk interjected, looking up from his phone.

 

“Hunk is right.” Pidge selected the answer and moved on “ what is the most important trait in a prince?” Pidge glanced at her phone to see a message had come in. Keith had come through.

 

            _Um. the little mermaid or something?_

 

“Honor??? Who is he? Zuko!? ” Lance cackled “Umm okay… I wanna go with Honor, but probably that smolder though...” Lance winked at Pidge who snorted in disgust and pretended to gag.

 

“Whatever. Gross. Okay. favorite Place to burst into song… other than the bathroom?”

 

“Shut up Pidge!” Lance listened until he heard the magic words “THE BEACH!”

 

“Okay geez. Little quieter. ” Pidge asked the rest of the questions including weird ones like what he wanted to be someday ( _athlete i guess?_ ), what his style was in one word _(Epic. That’s not an answer? Okay fine. Classic then._ ) and other such meaningless things.

 

“So?” Lance was sitting on the edge of his bed now, waiting. His curiosity was furthered when Pidge started laughing.

 

“OH MY GOD HE KNOWS YOU SO WELL OH MY GOD!”Pidge screamed with laughter. “I FUCKIN ASKED KEITH AND HE CALLED IT!!!!” Lance was shocked and still wanted to know what his princess was.

 

“Pidge come on. Just tell him!” Hunk’s voice was actually mildly irritated.

 

“Okay! Okay… whew… you got Ariel bro. And your boyfriend totally called it!” Pidge burst into snickers as Lance dove for her phone.  Lance caught a glimpse of her computer and sure enough there was the face of Ariel. And some fake ass description of his fun, friendly and curious nature that would take him on many adventures! Okay…. That actually didn’t sound too far off base.  And prince Eric did have dark hair… yeah Lance was sold. But that Didn’t dismiss the fact that Keith and Pidge texted each other regularly? This was going to be addressed. Lance huffed and returned to his bunk, grabbing his Phone and sending a rapid fire text to his crush.

 

            _How the hell did you get it right?_

 

Hunk and Pidge were now finding out what Princess Hunk was. Probably Snow White. Shay was probably Tiana. Pidge was probably the asshole horse from Tangled. Heh. Keith responded.

 

_What? You mean the princess thing? Take a wild guess guppy._

 

Guppy? Really? Was that the best Keith could come up with. Forget Eric, this boy was fucking Sebastian… making Shiro and Matt what? The seagull and Flounder… Oh my God that’s fucking great. Wait. back to his prince.

 

            _Shut up Zuko._

 

That would shut Keith up. Actually if Lance was honest he’d had a huuuuge cartoon crush on Zuko. the angst, the emo, the terrible background story. Lance couldn't get enough. Lance fancied himself as Katara, but deep down he knew he was more Sokka. Unfortunately no one shipped Zukka. Literally no one. Okay so he kinda did. But no. Hunk was totally Aang though, he was so zen. Oh yup, he got snow white; knew it. And Pidge was the most Toph creature that ever crawled out of hell. Lance’s phone dinged.

 

            _Hmmm. sure Katara._

 

Lance was sold. He wanted to fucking marry this boy! How did Keith always know that to say? He’d talked to Shiro and as far as that man was concerned, Keith had been a total disaster at flirting all the way through High school! Lance himself had always come on a bit too strong but never totally failed.  Lance marveled at Keith's ability to always be right on point with everything he said.

 

        _You make me really happy. Did you know that?_

 

Keith smiled at his phone. Happy to be talking to Lance. Lance was just so easy to talk to, Keith didn’t even have to try. Keith could hardly believe that he’d ever been afraid to talk to the other boy. Lance was easy going, and laid back. Everything Lance was feeling or thinking showed of his face of you knew what to look for. Lance was a book that Keith wanted to read for the rest of eternity. Keith yawned.

 

_You make me happy too fish food. And as much as i wanna keep talkin to ya i gotta get some shut eye G’night Lance_

 

Lance smiled at his phone, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. They had a thing. The nicknamed were their thing. Lance wanted to make good mornings, and good nights a thing too. He sent his Last message. He was totally gonna wake up early, just to make sure that Keith read a good morning text from him, first thing. He wanted his face to be the first think Keith thought of in the morning. After all… it seemed like Keith’s face was all Lance ever thought about these days.

 

        _Goodnight my Prince talk to you tomorrow_

 

Lance plugged in his phone and rejoined Pidge and Hunk’s conversation. He was happier than he ever remembered being.


	12. Class and Imogen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST ADOPTED A KITTEN! it was so hard to write without being distracted. so here. have my own OC.

Mondays were hell and Keith resented them. Long gone was his leisurely weekend full of the best things life had to offer. Keith let his emo thoughts wander over Lance and their date for a few moments, responding only to the class roll call. The class was boring and promised to get worse as the old man up front began to drone on. Keith put an earbud in his ear and opened his phone up, unsure if he wanted to play a game, or watch Netflix. After getting his music playing, he checked Snapchat, out of habit really, and was more than pleased to see that Lancelot had sent him something. Keith giddily opened the snap. Lance had been hacked apparently. It was a video:

 

“Dame mas gasolinaaaaa-AAAAH! PIDGE GET OUT!” Lance’s voice went from singing as he prepped for the day to a shrill shriek. He had a towel draped around his hips and a face mask on. The video was honestly the funniest thing Keith had seen in a while. The video replayed and Keith noticed Pidge’s loud laughter in the background, getting louder when she turned the camera, presumably to run away as Lance reached out for his phone. Keith snickered and watched the video a few more times before responding.

 

_“I didn’t know you sang cool kid.”_

 

Keith sent a picture of his lecture hall, the seats stretching out below him and his professor down at the front.  His phone buzzed with an incoming text.

 

        _“Pff. I have many talents hotshot.”_

 

Keith grinned at his phone, glancing up to be sure no one noticed. He knew he was breaking class rules, but screw it. This was Lance on the other end after all.

 

        _“Really? Care to share?”_

 

Lance snorted. He couldn't fathom why Keith was the way he was. Thanks to Pidge embarrassing him like this, lance was actually hesitant to say much to Keith. Lance wanted to die, he was so embarrassed. It was too early for all of this. Lance shot off a reply and took another swig of his coffee. He had to prep the kitchens thanks to Iverson, and then he had classes all day. Not to mention work later. Secretly Lance was looking forward to spelling people’s names wrong all day; that was the best part of being a barista.

 

_“I’m sure you’ll find them later on, flame-brain. In any case, I gotta go. Talk later? ”_

 

Lance sighed and grabbed his bag, heading out of his room.

 

        _“Yes! We could grab lunch or something?”_

 

That made Lance smile. Lunch with Keith? That sounded too good to be true. But to be honest, the fact that Keith hadn’t actually asked him out made him nervous. Was Keith serious? Or was this a flirty friend kind of thing. They’d kissed, and it had been amazing. Lance desperately wanted more, but he was altogether too aware of the fact that Keith was super hesitant. Lance wanted to know what Keith wanted.

 

 

_“That sounds great! But I've got work this afternoon so I don’t think I'll have time”_

Lance was already settled for his class when his phone buzzed.

 

        _“Oh! Yeah, no problem. I have work too. Another time?”_

 

_“Definitely.”_

 

Lance attempted to pay attention to his prof today. After all the excitement this morning, he was full of not only coffee but adrenaline too. Keith however, was altogether too happy to sleep his class away. Nothing important was happening anyway. Keith half dozed, happy despite his disappointment. He’d really wanted to see Lance today. He always wanted to see Lance though.

 

 

Pidge was neither paying attention nor sleeping. She was actually in the middle of rigging the sound system in the auditorium for the drama club. The Drama nerds could have asked the teachers or the custodians of really anyone, but they’d asked Pidge. She cursed Matt in her mind, knowing that this was his fault. Her brother could make friends with literally anyone, and he did. Actually, if she judged by how they kept asking about him, she’d wager that half the club had a crush on him. This school was a fucking nightmare sometimes.  Pidge would never know how a tech and aviation school ended up with a fine arts program. Allura was actually studying fashion design here, of all places. Allura’s father was head of a big company, the Altea corps. And he had donated to the university generously. That was probably why there was an art department.

 

“Alright punks. Try it now.” Pidge spoke into the mic in the sound booth. The people on the stage nodded and she heard a definite “check one check two” mantra through various mics. “Okay! Moving onto the handles mics. Turn em on. I’ll do the rest.” Pidge waited as they drama kids did as they were told, for fucking once. All of the mics worked, she evened out their volume and fixed a few more bugs before heading back down to the stage area to talk to the people themselves.

 

“Thanks, man! You really saved my ass” Some tall blond guy clapped Pidge on the back. She was willing to bet he was a Stanley or a Chad or something.

 

“Yeah! Thanks”

 

“Totally.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

There was a chorus of affirmation. Pidge felt pretty great, she chatted with one or two of them. Turned out she was right, most of them were interested in Matt, but couldn’t find fault with Shiro, so they left them alone. But then even Pidge couldn’t deny that Shiro was hot. She was gay, not blind. More people talked to her. They were doing a production of ‘ a midsummer night’s dream'. Shakespeare-y. Anyway, Pidge was only half listening to their explanation, when something else grabbed her attention.  A goddamned angel was walking towards her. This girl… was like no one Pidge had ever seen. Okay so what if she was normal or whatever, something about this girl had Pidge frozen, without breath.

 

“Hey! George can I talk to you?” oh. Her voice was sweet. It was husky and felt low, despite being a feminine sound.

 

“Yeah totally! Whats up?” the guy who Pidge had been calling Chad responded to the girl.  

 

“About the set...” Pidge studied the girl as they chatted. She was taller than Pidge by a few inches, and very curvy, maybe chubby? It was adorable. She had long dark hair, tied up in a ponytail yet down to her waist, and pale, yet smooth skin. She was flawless. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, covered in paint and sharp winged eyeliner, with red pouting lips. This girl even had a pencil behind her ear, and the way she smiled as she talked with not-Chad, made Pidge’s heart swell. God, she was hot. Completely Pidge’s type, down to her long legs and soft features.

 

“.... Katie?” OH! Shit that was Pidge he was talking to. Pidge’s head snapped to not-Chad with a small grunt of acknowledgment. “This is Imogen! She’s our set and costume and really just anything artsy person!” Imogen smiled at Pidge, revealing dimples. Pidge caught a glimpse of a sparkle in the girl’s green eyes.  

 

“Hi! You’re the savior of the sound systems huh?” Imogen extended a hand to Pidge.

 

“Uh, yeah! Um.” Pidge blanked, checked and otherwise displayed her awkwardness. Her mouth was dry and she felt dizzy “I’m Katherine or Katie, but people usually call me Pidge. By people I mean friends. So you can. Call me Pidge I mean. if you want to. you totally don't have to.i mean you can call me whatever. It’s a weird nickname. Pidge I mean. My brother called me Pidge when I was born because he couldn’t say Katherine and he thought I looked like a stuffed animal he had and-” Pidge realized she was rambling and blushed red. Imogen giggled and Pidge wanted to die. But then the unexpected happened.

 

“It’s a cute nickname.” Imogen pulled out her phone with a smile and handed it to Pidge. “Can I have your number? Since we’ll be working with these nerds and all?” another dazzling smile.

 

“Uh. yeah sure.” with numb fingers, Pidge entered her number into the girl’s contacts and sent herself a text. Pidge was in a trance as she pulled out her own phone and saved the new contact.

 

 

“Great! See you around huh?” Imogen winked, and Pidge had to actually try not to faint.

 

“Oh my god,” Pidge whispered when the goddess had left.

 

“Yeah, ” Not-Chad chuckled, “I think she’s into you.” and with a dismissive wave of his hand, Not-Chad left Pidge, blown away and confused.

 

“Fuck.” Pidge felt a blush take over from her toes to the ends of her short hair.


	13. Party invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooh boy. i am gearing up to make some drama happen man! short chapter this time sorry~ but I'll make it up to Y'all later i promise!
> 
> ALSO I MADE AND INSTAGRAM! check out my art and stuff @versiliarose yeah.... voltron and other fandom stuff eventually haha. on that note: I'd love to see people draw some scenes from Power out!
> 
> SEND ME YOUR ART PLEASE! use #versiliaspowerout to show me what you've got! i'd love to post it with your permission.

“So you met a girl?” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows at Pidge. She was sitting on a bar stool, right in front of Lance’s workstation. Lance was making drinks as fast as they were being ordered, and still holding a conversation with her. Pidge told him all about Imogen, and their five-minute interaction. Lance desperately wanted to tease her about it but he really didn’t have room to talk… after all. He and Keith hadn’t really even talked before the swimming thing. Lance envied Pidge’s less than a romantic encounter. That was how soulmates always met in the novellas, not mutual stalking and stealthily taken photos. But Lance wasn’t going to complain now. He was happy after all. He called out a drink order and got started on the next one.

 

“She’s more than just a girl…,” Pidge responded after a pause and a heavy sigh. She couldn't even begin to explain how it felt. How she felt. It’s been a day since she met the girl sure but it felt like she’d known Imogen for years… and she wanted to know her for much more. “She’d never be with someone like me though...”

 

“Huh? And why not?! You’re literally the smartest person I know girl! And I know a lot of smart people” Lance smirked semi-haughtily “anyone in their right mind would be lucky to have you! Don’t ever sell yourself short, or I'll dump coffee on your laptop.” he finished, calling out another order.  

 

“Look, she’s just…. Uhg. perfect. And I’m so not! We are literally polar opposites man. I’m a short little beanpole, who is mistaken a for middle school boy on a regular basis bro...” Pidge huffed and pushed up her glasses “she’s tall and has this amazingly long hair, and a few freckles across her nose, and-and dude she is just smoking hot. If I weren’t already gay man she’d make me flame.” Pidge groaned and let her head thud down on the counter.

 

Lance whistled “You are twitterpated my friend.” he called another order.

 

“Yeah? Nice four dollar word jackass, I couldn't tell.” Pidge snorted “I guess it’s not all bad… I did somehow manage to get her number… ”

 

“See? You’re fiiiine!” Lance was smug before he yelped. Somehow he’d managed to burn himself. Great. “In any case! You learned well, young padawan.”

 

“Lance you are in no way my Jedi master.” Pidge protested, flatly.

 

“I totally am!” Lance said, removing the injured finger from his mouth. Luckily the flow of customers had subsided at this point.

 

“Nah man. I actually _got_ her number.” Pidge’s eyes gleamed evilly “so I’ve already gotten farther than you ever have!”

 

“Okay. that hurt! And besides that, have you seen the mega hot guy I went out with? He’s like. MEGA hot. A total win dude.” Lance reached for another marked cup to start his routine again.

 

“Yeah? I don’t see it.”Pidge deadpanned, trying not to laugh at the bored look Lance gave her.

 

“That’s because you only like women.” Lance’s voice was melodic with energy.

 

“Okay, you win that point. But, didn’t Keith initiate things? I mean, he was the one that asked you out, right? And he’s the one that got your number?” Pidge said with a catlike grin, full of smugness.

 

“Shit….” Lance froze. She was right. “Dammit! Pidge couldn't you just have let me have this one??? C’mon man!

 

“Heh! No way loser. I make it a point to win over you, you know.” Pidge cackled as quiet as she could, given that the small coffee shop was full of people. “Anyway, i think I’m gonna head out nowwww…..?” Both of their Phones buzzed in unison. They looked at each other before pulling them out. Allura had sent them an email/e-vite thing?

 

 

           

YOU ARE INVITED!

To _Allura Grace Altea’s_ 25th birthday party,

which will be held at the Altea manor at 7:30 pm.

Please RSVP using one of the methods below

Guests are requested to wear formal attire.

Gifts are not necessary but appreciated.

 

 

 

“Woah,” Pidge said, reading the rest of the email.

 

“Double woah.” Lance agreed. This was fancy as fuck! Totally a rich person thing.  Lance didn’t know if he had the right attire or anything! Of course, he would go. He’d really liked Allura whenever they hung out, and if she wanted him there he’d be there. The party wasn't for awhile, so he’d have time to get stuff for it. “You going?” he asked Pidge.

 

“Hell yeah! The food is always amazing!” Pidge grinned.

 

“Wait, _you’ve_ been to a rich person party?!?” Lance didn’t know why he was even surprised.

 

“Umm yeah, dude. Allura has a birthday party every year. And she’d known Matt and Shiro for ages, which means she’s known me. So, of course, I've gone.” Pidge put her phone away and grabbed her bag but paused “And don’t go buy clothes, Allura likes to play dress up with us. And she’s really good at it.” Pidge smiled, waved and Left Lance confused and bombarded with drink orders.

 

“Oi! Lance get your ass in gear bro! Put your phone away man!” Rollo, his manager whispered at him loudly.

 

“Ah! ”My bad dude! I’m on it!” Lane reached out for the cups and started filling orders and calling out the messily written names on them.

 

 

Meanwhile, Keith had also gotten the invite. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Like she needed to invite him? One year he’d had a hangover and she literally left her party, showed up in his room and dragged him back with her. Crazy woman. Allura was gonna run the world one day, and sometimes he didn't know whether to be afraid or feel blessed. Okay, that was a lie, of course, he was blessed to know her. Oddly enough, if he had to pick a girl, he’d pick Allura. But that would be weird. Not just because he was gay but because Shiro was basically his older brother growing up and he and   
Allura had dated briefly when they were all in high school. It had been weird and forced. She was the student council president and Shiro was the most popular guy… and Matt was a total dweeb. Keith laughed slightly remembering High School Matt, who very much was after Shiro’s ass, and the oblivious high school Shiro, who thought they were best friends.  The year after they all graduated had been so lonely for Keith.  But that was the past. Not important. What was important was that Lance wither got an invite to this thing, or Keith was gonna demand to have a plus one. After texting Allura, it turned out that Lance indeed had gotten his invitation. Good. But then… he couldn't really be Keith’s date to the party, could he? This bugged Keith. He was gonna ask Lance as soon as he saw him again.

 

 

 

“Dammit, Shiro!” An entire week went by, and Keith still hadn't seen Lance. “I miss him! We’ve both been so busy… ugh! I hate this!” Keith threw himself on the bed across from Shiro

 

 

“Yes, well welcome to adulthood Keith.” Shiro teased gently. “It’ll get easier with time.”

 

“Why don't I believe you?” Keith groaned and let their room fall silent, other than the rhythmic hum of the box fan and air conditioning unit.

 

“So… ” Shiro started again, “are you two officially dating or….?”

 

“I….” Keith suddenly felt like an idiot “I haven’t actually….asked him? Like to be my boyfriend? I mean… it was one date?”

 

“But he agreed to a second one, right? And you're going to the party together?” Shiro dropped whatever he was doing and focused on Keith.

 

“Uhhh..” Keith avoided eye contact.

 

“KEITH  MICHAEL KOGANE! I expected better from you!!!  Why aren't you being more proactive??! Do you or do you not like that boy?” Shiro blustered, crossing his arms with a scornful look. What a mom.

 

“Geez! I know okay? I just…. I don't know. I don't wanna rush things? What if he doesn't actually like me, man? What if he just feels bad for the gay kid or something…. ” Keith Lamely defended himself under the mother’s watchful glare that Shiro was directing at him.

 

“Keith I-”

 

“OKAY! I’ll ask him to be my date.” Keith flushed and frowned at Shiro “happy?”

 

“Yes. ” Shiro dropped the subject and went back to his school project.

 

“Fan-fuckin-tastic” Keith snorted

 

“Language!” Shiro chided, but smiled. Keith grumbled and grabbed his phone. He needed to see Lance.


	14. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh things are about to heat up here! smut warning for the next chapter. if you're not into smut (wtf are you doing here?!) i'll try to write in a way that you can skip the next chapter and still have the story made sense???? idk. i'll try.
> 
> thank yall so much! over 1000 hits and 100 kudos. i honeslty never thought anyone would read this trash...

Lance was smiling down at his phone like an idiot again. This was getting ridiculous. Keith had texted him first though! That was huge. It wasn't the first time or anything, but it was Keith. Keith wanted to know if Lance would go out with him tonight, on a date. Lance said yes, of course, not even phased at the idea of a Wednesday night date.  He floated through his day of class and work as if he were on drugs or something. Even dinner duty and clean up weren’t that bad. People had been struggling to get his attention all day, and when they succeeded it was proven impossible to keep it. Keith had said to meet out behind the third gym after curfew. The thrill of sneaking out sent shivers up Lances spine; which was dumb because he always snuck out, and no one really minded curfew anyway. But the idea of sneaking out with Keith? This was a new thrilling adventure Lance was dying to try. In his dorm, he’d grabbed a warm sweatshirt, his phone, and wallet. He was ready for anything! Except more tree climbing…. He could pass on that. His phone chimed in his pocket.

 

                _You ready cool kid?_

 

With a huge smile, he responded and departed quietly from the dorms.

 

                _I was born ready hotshot. On my way._

 

 

Lance ducked and weaved, avoiding security cameras as he made his way across campus. It was eerie and strange seeing the school so quiet.

 

“Hey.” Lance jumped when he heard Keith’s voice. “Ah? You look tense.” Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, who chuckled awkwardly, gripping his shirt above his heart.

 

“Yeah man. I’m good! You just scared me.” Lance took a deep breath, feeling his heart race and face flush.

 

“Oh?” Keith smirked at the Latin boy, “I'll hold your hand if you need me too, scaredy cat.” he teased.

 

“Shut up….” Lance pouted but all the same grabbed the offered hand, his fingers fitting perfectly between Keith's. Keith had hands that were slightly bigger than Lance’s, but his fingers weren't as long proportionally.  Lance enjoyed the pressure and warmth of Keith’s hand and his heart calmed.

 

“O-okay Let’s go?” it was Keith’s turn to have his heart in his throat. He hadn’t expected Lance to take his hand. And he really hadn’t expected the adorable pout Lance had given him.  Lance was too cute for his own good dammit.

 

“So. what are we doing this time?” Lance’s mood lifted considerably after a few minutes of holding Keith’s hand. It was like an instant recharge. “Please no more trees...”

 

“No no more trees!” Keith laughed heartily. “Cmon. a little further.” After reaching a field behind the gym they walked in comfortable silence for a minute or two before Lance’s eyes grew large.

 

“A starlit picnic? At midnight?!” Lance squealed “I love it!”  he launched himself at Keith, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s neck and toppling them over. “You even got red lanterns so we don't ruin our night vision?? You're amazing! Where did you even find these?” Lance marveled through giggles, feeling warm.

 

“Cellophane wrap, that how. Come here, dork.” Keith pulled Lance clumsily onto the spread out a blanket and trust a glass into the boy's hand. Lance made a question sound but shushed as Keith poured a liquid into it. “Drink up.” Keith poured himself some of the drink and screwed the cap back onto his bottle. Lance took a hesitant sip.*

 

“It this…. kool-aid? With… rum?” Lance wasn't sure if he liked the sweet and tangy flavor or not.

 

“Wow… you nailed it.” Keith said in surprise. “Were you a bartender or something?”

 

“Actually yeah. Briefly. ” Lance took another sip, watching Keith rummage through a bag. “It was too crazy though, I couldn’t stand being up all night and then classes all day. So now I’m a barista at a cafe. What are you…?”

 

“Pizza!” Keith produced the box out of basically nowhere. “Umm, I like pineapple on mine, I wasn’t sure about what you liked so i-”

 

“You like pineapple pizza too?!?!” Lance interrupted, almost pilling his drink in his enthusiasm.

 

“Uh...yeah… I take it you do too then… here.” Keith pulled out a slice and offered it to Lance. Lance leaned forward and took a bite out of it with a small groan, making Keith flush and squirm a bit.

 

“Mmmm. thanks. ” Lance winked at Keith, unable to tell if Keith was truly blushing or if the red lighting had something to do with it. Keith was in fact blushing, and Lance’s little act just then had awakened his lower half. Something in the back of his mind was shouting ‘marry me!’ but he quelled it and tuned back into the real world. Of course, this wasn’t much help either, as Lance’s face was centimeters away from his.

 

 “Everything okay?” Lance asked`

 

“Wah! ” Keith stumbled back scooting away from Lance “Ah uh yeah, I’m good!” Keith chugged his drink and refilled his glass, reaching to top off Lance’s glass as well. He was starting to feel the familiar warmth of alcohol entering his system.

 

“If you say so...” Lance sat back onto his legs. He had hoped Keith would kiss him… but maybe he was hoping for too much. “Ah! Look! Hercules is right above us!” Lance pointed to the sky, tracing the constellation with his finger. Keith, of course, couldn't see what he was tracing but was captivated nonetheless. He watched the stars as Lance pointed out the constellations. “See there, under Hercules to the left is Draco, and to the right is Lyra. Then Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and Andromeda down there. And there's part of Pegasus! Amazing….”

 

“Yeah… beautiful” Keith murmured, ignoring the stars.

 

“Yeah I mean look how brig-..... Oh” Lance flushed rosily, his eyes meeting Keith's.  “Ummm…. I…. uh….” Lance’s voice was a whisper

 

“Shh. ” Keith gently cupped Lance's face with his hand, and on his knees knelt forward. Keith's lips brushed Lance’s gently; tasting pineapple, punch, and rum, but most importantly: Lance he pulled away, resting his forehead against Lance’s. “You're far brighter than the stars....” Keith whispered.

 

“That's pretty corny...” Lance whispered back but pulled Keith back by the collar of his jacket, kissing him harder than before. They exchanged kisses breathlessly, getting messy and clinging to each other. Their tongues fought for dominance between opened mouth kisses, and both boys moaned gently, from time to time.  After a while, they broke apart, flustered, hot and heavy. Their eyes met, and they say in silence just looking at each other. Lance gently moved his hands to rest on Keith’s chest. Keith traced his thumb over Lance's kiss-tender lips.

 

“Lance… ” Keith’s voice threatened to crack. “I was… I was wondering if you’d. Um. would you be my date? To Allura’s birthday. Officially I mean...” Keith looked searchingly in Lance’s eyes, which were wide and unreadable.

 

“Really?” Lance asked quietly. “Like… The official date and all that?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith said plainly, brazenly glancing down at Lance’s lips, craving more. Damn Lance tasted good.

 

“O-okay. Yeah. I’d like that.” then Lance smiled. This wasn’t any ordinary smile. This was a smile so radiant, so beautiful, that the stars were black for a moment. Keith was beyond dazzled. His mind couldn't even comprehend what he was seeing.

 

All Keith could think was _God you’re beautiful…_

 

“.... what?”  Lance blushed harder than he'd ever blushed before, full body pink. He covered his face with his hand.

 

 _Shit shit shit_ “Did I… did I say that… out loud???” Keith was also blushing. _Shit shit shit shit._ Lance just nodded, wide blue eyes staring at Keith in surprise and shock. “I mean…. You… you are…. Beautiful…. In my eyes….” Keith slowly moved his gaze from the horizon to meet Lance’s eyes as he spoke.

 

“.... Really?” Lance whispered, hoarse.

 

“Really. ” Keith nodded, feeling sudden confidence rising. Thank god for alcohol. Unless you’re under 21. Then no alcohol. Just anxiety.

 

“Keith… I-” Lance started but was interrupted by the best feeling in the world. Keith kissed him again, hard and crushing, pushing Lance back onto the blanket. Heated hisses moved from Lance’s mouth to his cheek, nose forehead and finally down his throat. Keith found a spot that mad Lance mewl under his touch.

 

“Lance.” Keith breathed heavily, grazing his teeth along Lance's neck then licking at him. “Will you go out with me?” Keith sucked on that one spot, right on Lance’s pulse.

 

“Ah! Nnn yes! God yes. Took you - _hnnn-_ long enough!”  Lance’s hips bucked up grinding against Keith’s leg, which he moves slightly. Keith gauged lance’s reaction and repeated his last movement, watching Lance moan and buck against him again, he smiled.

 

“Lance?” Keith got no response other than pants. “Baby?” That got the blue boy’s attention. Keith had always wanted to call Lance that. “Do you want to continue this?” Lance gave him a puzzling look, and Keith leaned down and kissed the furrow on his brow. “We’re outside… and I didn’t bring anything, on account of me not thinking you’d be so rarin’ to go.” Keith’s inner Texan was showing but he didn’t care, Lance whined underneath him.

 

“Keith I…. ” Lance paused. He wanted to keep going. More than anything he wanted to keep going but… he’d never...actually… had sex with a guy? Not that he didn't know how it worked… theoretically. But in practice? It seemed a bit harder. Keith seemed to sense his dilemma.

 

“Hey...” Lance’s attention snapped back to Keith. “I’m pretty new at this too okay? How about we go slow and just ease into it huh?” Lance nodded and Keith kissed him again, this time slow and sweet. Lance was gonna need a lot of prep for his first time and Keith knew it. Keith was going to top. End of story. He wasn't scared or anything, but he wanted to feel Lance, see him under Keith, be inside the Latino boy, more than anything. But even more than that, Keith wanted Lance to feel good, to feel safe and loved and cherished. That was his job now after all. Keith glowed. Boyfriend….. Ah! Today was the best day ever!

 

“Keith...” Lance moaned in a way that shot straight to Keith’s crotch.

 

“Fuck,” Keith swore, kissing Lance again, with more heated passion than before, an idea popped into his head.


	15. Starlit Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT! SMUT!!!! BEEP BEEP BEEP! 
> 
>  
> 
> you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bookmark,leave kudos and subscribe and comment so i know how I'm doing!  
> feel free to criticize and point out mistakes for me!

Keith was kissing Lance hard, and Lance was kissing back, grinding against Keith's leg. It was so hot, Keith could have shot off then and there, but he wanted to give Lance an opportunity first. Slowly as he could, while still making out with Lance, Keith’s hands slid down the taller boy’s body. Lance moaned as Keith ran fingers over a nipple. Keith made a mental note of that, for a later date, and continued on his quest. Finally he reached Lance’s belt. Moving from Lance’s soft mouth to suck on his neck, Keith ran his hands up under Lance’s shirt to feel the toned muscles there. His hands ran over the Lances abdomen, tracing the bumps and ridges there, before dipping down to Lance’s jeans.  

 

“AH! Keith… What-what are you? Mmmmm…” Lance attempted to ask, but his thoughts were too mixed up. Between the alcohol, being in love and the friction in his jeans he was a lost cause. The smell of Keith filled his senses and he barely registered the words his boyfriend spoke.

 

“Lance… do you want me to stop? You can always say no and i will stop immediately.” Keith raised himself on his arms, above Lance.

 

“No...hah… don’t stop. ” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him into another kiss of five. Their tongues dance again and Keith picked up where he left off: the top of Lance’s pants. Carefully and with a lot of fumbling, Keith unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans in question. Lance moaned, as the pressure in his pants was lessened, making Keith shiver. God Keith couldn’t wait till he could flip Lance over and take him. But now was not the time. Keith needed a better angle, so he sat up off of Lance, who whined. Carefully, Keith sat on his knees, and pulled Lance into his lap, keeping a hand on the latter's chest to keep him laying down.

 

“Stay there. Don’t worry, just let me work hmm?” Keith hummed, pressing a kiss into one of Lance’s palms. Carefully again, he worked Lance’s jeans off and threw them to the side. Lance would appreciate him keeping them clean later. Once the pants were off, keith positioned one leg on either side of himself. God, these strong tan legs that never ended would be his doom. Hoisting one leg up to his shoulder, Keith pressed kisses into Lance's thigh.

 

“Oh god...” Lance moaned, head dropping back to the blanket. He’d had himself propped up on his elbows a minute ago, but his strength was gone. He bit into one hand while the other clenched the blanket under him.  Keith was kissing down one thing, right up to the edge of his boxers, then switching to go up the other leg. “AH!” Lance yelped as Keith bit him.

 

“Sorry~” Keith mumbled a non-apology and sucked a mark onto the spot. Then he continued to leave marks all over Lance’s legs. Under his ministrations, Lance was all but sobbing, moaning Keith’s name so musically. It was addictive. God if the boy was like this now, what would real sex with him be like? Keith forgot about that thought when he noticed the damp patch on Lance’s boxers.  He grinned devilishly, resting a hand on the bulge and watching Lance gasp. Lance propped himself up to see the sex god smirk of Keith’s directed at him. Keith carefully felt around the outline of Lance’s cock, letting the other boy feel something, but not enough. Keith couldn't help but tease Lance. The faces, the noises the way he said _‘Keith!’_ was all too much! Keith finally hooked his fingers into Lance’s underwear and pulled down.

 

“Aaah! Haaa… Keith! Mmm” Lance jerked up and the cold air hit his sensitive, hot flesh. Then he jerked up again, as he felt a hand wrap around him, and a thumb glance over the tip of his length, smearing precum over him. Keith pumped him slowly once or twice, mesmerized by Lance, and his pretty cock. It was long and thin, a little paler than the rest of Lance’s skin, curving upwards slightly with a pink head.  After a couple slow strokes, Keith pulled off of Lance. Lance cried out in complaint, propping himself up again to see what was happening, but he stopped short. “Oh...”

 

“Mmmm” Keith growled at Lance, making the boy shiver, while he fought with his own pants. Finally having freed his own dick, he looked up to see Lance eyeing him in surprise.

 

“You're…. A lot bigger than i expected...” Lance stared blatantly at the bulging length in front of him. Maybe 7-9 inches? Who knew? But it was thick. How the hell would that thing ever fit in…???

 

“Hey… don't worry” Keith chucked at his new boyfriend. “I'm not going near your ass tonight okay? I promise. ” Lance nodded at Keith, watching him as the shorter boy stroked his length slowly. Keith felt himself, mostly for Lance’s benefit; watching as the Latino boy gazed lustily at him.  Lance’s breathing was heavy and hot, letting up small puffs of steam in the night air. “Do you trust me?” Keith looked Lance in the eye and leaned forward over the other boy.

 

“Yeah sure…Aladdin.” Lance smiled shakily, still somehow mustering his humor despite his current frustration.  

 

“Hey!” Keith kissed Lance gently, grinding down against Lance “don’t be rude.” Lance mewled under the friction.

 

“Ah! I-I’m not! Mmmm...” Lance trembled when he felt Keith hand wrap around both of their straining dicks.

 

“You sure? I think you are...” Keith was barely able to tease Lance back, wanting nothing more than to concentrate on the other boys face. Lance was making the most delicious noises every time Keith thrust into his hand, rubbing against Lance’s manhood. Keith tightened his hand a bit and watched Lance arch his back up off the blanket.

 

“Ah! Nnn… Keith! Ah!” Lance was losing his mind being outside, being with Keith, Keith was touching him… he whined loudly in protest when the heat and feeling on his dick was gone, then Lance felt himself being pulled up. He was on his knees, straddling Keith’s Lap.

 

“Here. touch me...” Keith put his hands on Lance’s hips, pushing him to sit on Keith’s lap completely. Keith kissed Lance’s neck and gently guided the Cuban boy’s shaking hands to their touching cocks.

 

“Oh…. mmmm” Lance all but purred as Keith kissed him heavily again, putting his hands over Lances and moving to stroke both of them. Both boys let out a moan, feeling the friction they had craved. It didn’t take long before Lance was panting and whining. Keith kissed him, sucked on his pulse and occasionally bit in just the right places, making Lance come undone.

 

“God you’re so hot...” Keith kissed Lance “you’re beautiful. And smart. And funny.” Keith punctuated each compliment with a kiss and a little more pressure on their cocks. He took a moment to swipe his thumb over the head of Lance’s dick,feeling the other boy shudder.  Lance was close. So was Keith.  “God i just want to fuck you till you can’t walk.” Keith bit into Lance’s shoulder, making Lance choke on a moan.

 

“Oh god… fuck…. Keith!” Lance was so close, just skating the edge as Keith continued to say perfect things. Lance wanted Keith so bad, he didn’t even understand it! He shuddered, as Keith licked his neck. “Keith... I- 'm -I'm gonna…!” A screaming moan tore from Lance’s throat as he came over their intertwined hands. Cum splashed up onto their shirts, but they didn't care. Keith came after seeing Lance lose it.

 

“You are so sexy...” Keith whispered, awed at the lusty expression on his boyfriend's face. “So damn sexy.” he kissed Lance, pumping his hand lightly over their sensitive flesh.

 

“Ah…. you- you’re not so bad yourself stud...” Lance gulped down air, resting his arms comfortably on Keith’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah?” Keith smirked, bringing up his hand to slowly lick cum off of it, watching as Lance blushed 100 shades of red. Keith laughed lightly, which flustered Lance even more.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Lance huffed and pouted, but didn't look away from Keith.

 

“I want to taste all of you.” Keith said simply, smiled like a dope and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. Lance felt like he was going to faint. Keith was so embarrassing! Not that getting each other off in public at 2 A.M. wasn't embarrassing either.

 

“Shit...” Lance said, eyes wide.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” there was an edge of panic to Keith's voice.

 

“It’s just that… we’re the kinky couple now aren’t we?” Lance’s voice was dripping with mirth.

 

“Yeah we are!” Keith Laughed. “But i still think Matt and Shiro have us beat.” Keith pressed his forehead to Lance’s.

 

“Yeah? But they have time on their side… We are just getting started babe.” Lance looked at Keith through his eyelashes.

 

“Lance!” Keith groaned, throwing his head back. “Baby you can’t say shit like that if you want to keep your ass intact...” Keith clenched his eyes shut, only opening them when his boyfriend’s laughter had subsided.

 

“Alright then.. I’ll save it for the bedroom.” Lance sounded sweet, but knew he was riling Keith up again.

 

“Lance!”

 

“Hey!” Lance laughed as Keith pushed them both over. They laughed together for a few minutes, getting their clothes back in order, and then just lying there, side by side. They simply enjoyed each other's presence; listened to each other's rhythmic breathing.

 

“ Lance?” Keith’s voice was soft, but full of emotion.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“.... I love you….” Keith whispered. He knew it was really early to say this… probably too soon. But he was so overwhelmed with emotion for this boy, he just had to say it. Time seemed to crawl; there was nothing but silence. Keith’s heart dropped and he was preparing to apologize.

 

“Keith…?” Lance started. Keith steeled himself for rejection.

 

“Yeah?” Keith’s mouth was dry.

 

“I think... I love you too.”


	16. the Perfect Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awww! my children are all so happy! i loved writing this chapter...

Lance and Keith had made out again after that. But it had been leisurely and slow. Lance could hardly believe that Keith loves him! He was on cloud nine all the way back to their dorms. They held hands and chatted the entire walk back, stealing kisses under the stars. Lance had gotten to his room to find Pidge absent and Hunk out cold, which worked out fine. He’d stripped and crawled into bed feeling satisfied and happy and most importantly: loved.

 

Keith was even more elated than Lance. After all, he was dating the only person he’d ever fallen in love with at first sight. Lance really didn't need to know it, but when Keith had seen him a year or so ago, he’d fallen head over heels. Lance really really didn't need to know about Keith’s obsession and subsequent stalking. But it didn’t matter anymore! They were dating… and official couple. And maybe this was Keith’s inner romantic, but Keith honestly thought they were soulmates. Yeah. Keith was living the good life. For once he couldn’t wait to tell Shiro and Matt all the details they wanted to know. Most importantly he wanted to shout from the rooftops: _LANCE LOVED HIM TOO!_ Nothing could ruin this for him. Keith could die happy now. His roommates had been asleep, cuddled into each other, so Keith had just gone to bed.

 

The morning after all hell broke loose. Both Keith and Lance regaled their stories, colored with personal commentary, to their friends. Very few juicy details were withheld, and even though Pidge complained about knowing too much, she was happy for her friends. Happiness soon turned to annoyance though. Keith and Lance were both floating around in a dream-like a state. Keith almost mixed the wrong chemicals, almost heated iodine and just about burnt off his eyebrows. His lab partners were more than annoyed. Lance was messing up too, but not as dangerously. Lance’s equations were all wrong, and his notes were covered in doodles, of hearts and ‘Lance Kogane', more than they were notes.  What really annoyed everyone was the constant texting between the two. Matt promised Hunk and Pidge that this was simply the honeymoon phase. Shiro agreed but reminded Matt that they themselves had never really gotten over the honeymoon phase.  Hunk told Pidge that she’d understand it once she fell in love, but Pidge just rolled her eyes. As if. Pidge didn't plan on falling in Love ever! She was in love with technology… but images of Imogen popped into her mind, silencing her mental protests.

  


Pidge had been thinking about this new girl a lot. Actually, if she was honest, Imogen was on Pidge’s mind more than anyone had ever been. What was this? A crush? Pidge couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a crush… sure there were always cute girls around, but never one that Pidge couldn’t forget.  This troubled her. Some part of herself suggested asking Imogen to be her date to Allura’s party. If Keith and Lance were going as a couple, and she knew Shiro and her brother were doing the same… not to mention Hunk and Shay. why couldn’t she go with Imogen? But wouldn't that make Allura the only part of the entourage without a date? But then, Allura liked to stand out anyway. They were a pretty big squad now, weren’t they? With the addition of Lance, Shay, and Hunk, there were 8 of them. And if Imogen agreed to go that would make 9. Allura would look like some sort of celebrity! Then, she already was, wasn’t she? Pidge was pretty excited to see what their outfits would all look like, knowing they’d look like a squad but still individual. That’s what Pidge really loved about Allura’s designs; Allura made her clothes specifically for the people she wanted to wear them. Her brand was steadily picking up fans too. Pretty soon PaladinLion would be famous, no doubt about it. Would Allura design a dress for Imogen? Probably… but she’d need a heads up, wouldn't she? Shit. that meant Katie had to ask the girl out NOW. Not later…  ugh. Okay, that settles it!

 

“Shit…. Here we go.” Pidge mumbled from her bean bag. He grabbed her phone with shaking hands.

 

        _Hey, Imogen! It's Katie/Pidge. Umm… I' have a favor to ask?_

 

“Okay okay… here we go…” Pidge hit send. Shit shit shit. This was so nerve-wracking! What if she said no?! Pidge was pretty sure Imogen wasn’t the kind to say no. not to mention she’d heard the artist was pansexual, meaning Pidge definitely had a chance, right?

 

    _Hey, Katie Kat whats up?_

 

Pidge’s grain shorted for a moment. Katie Kat???? Part of her loved the new nickname, but some of her wondered what she did in life to deserve so many different nicknames.

 

_Um. well my friend Allura is having a huge birthday party, and it’s pretty formal. I was wondering if you’d be my date? You don’t have to!_

 

Pidge’s nerves were shot. This was pretty scary….

 

_Oh! That sounds like a lot of fun! I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to get tea with me somewhere, but this works too!  How formal are we talking? I might have to go get a dress…._

 

Did… Did the girl of Pidges dream day yes? Even more important than that: did the girl of Pidge’s dreams admit to wanting to ask Pidge out? Was this real life? Oh right! Dress.

 

_Don’t worry about a dress. I’ll have Allura get you the invite information! And tea sounds good… I’d be down for tea._

 

Pidge applauded herself for playing it cool. Oh, and forgetting the hottest girl ever to agree to not one, but two dates with her!

 

_Um okay! Wanna meet me at the Big Blue cafe? For tea that is._

 

Oh! Did she want to go out now? Hell yeah! Pidge was stoked!

 

_YES!_

  


_Haha okay! About 3?_

  


_Sounds good!_

 

Pidge couldn’t believe she had a date. What Pidge didn't know, was that Imogen was on her bed, annoying the shit out of her roommates with all her squealing.

 

In Imogen’s mind, Katie was definitely hotter. The nickname Pidge didn't do the girl justice! Pudge somehow managed to be completely androgynous! And so effortlessly sexy and cute… Imogen absolutely melted when she’d heard Pidge stutter and stumble over her words. And Katie had asked her to be her date? It was too good to be true. Imogen had been planning to ask Katie to tea, but ultimately she was just too shy.

  


Matt, however, had been devising this plot for ages. He knew both girls well enough to know they were meant for each other. Shiro repeatedly told hit to just remain patient, something about patients yielding focus. But Matt was a go-getter. The boy knew way too many people to just sit here and let them miss each other! So he’d asked a few favors. He’d felt a sudden itch, as he was laying with Shiro, lounging around, and just knew that the two girls were finally talking. Matt smiled into Shiro’s chest, hearing his love breath beneath him. Life was good. Almost too good to be true. And now that Katie was happy, Matt was happy. His little sister was his world and, though he’d never admit it, he had a bit of a sister complex.  

  


Shay and Hunk were also feeling the bliss of Life. Having dated for a significant time now, it was almost a miracle that they weren't bored. But they were always finding out new things about each other. They were at Shay’s house, having a game night with the girls family. The Balmeran family was big, like Hunk’s, and just as loving and accepting.

 

“So! When are you going to make an honest woman of out girl Hunk?” Mrs. Balmeran teased.

 

“I don’t know ma’am, shay seems pretty honest to me!” Hunk teased back.

 

“Aww come on bro!” One of Shay’s brother’s threw a light punch at Hunk “we want a wedding!”

 

“Guys… come on.” Shay chided, good naturedly

 

“Are they gonna have a baby?” a niece asked, everyone froze and dropped silent.

 

“Uh… not any time soon little one...” Shay blushed but patted the child’s head. Hunk watched his girlfriend fondly. They’d agreed not to talk about marriage until they’d both finished college and  were stable. It had been a frustrating talk, but Hunk wanted nothing more than Shay’ happiness. Though secretly, he totally had the wedding planned out entirely. Shay had been sick as a child, and never got to go outdoors much, so Hunk wanted a sunset wedding in the summer time. Hunk wanted to have kids, and teach Shay to cook. But what he wanted most of all, was to spend his life with this girl. Shay never conveyed her feelings in no many worlds, but then, she didn’t have to; Hunk already knew. The Jenga tower toppled over with a crash, and the house was filled with laughter.

 

Everything was perfect.


	17. Katie Kat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've written the story a couple chapters ahead of what I post and oh man! The LANGST MAN!!!!! aaaah yeah. I wrote some stuff for yall! Coming in chapter 19 ish. Bear with me a bit longer. After I start the angst, it wont stop.

“Are you all ready for the party tomorrow?” Allura’s proper English voice interrupted the argument the rest of her squad was enjoying.

 

“Allura!” Matt jumped up to hug his friend.

“Hey! Whats up?” Shiro waved at her.

 

“Hey, girl hey!” Lance cat called, Keith smiling but gently smacking his arm.

 

“Hiya,” Pidge said simply. Hunk and shay nodding at her with big grins - they had been winning the pretend argument.

 

“What were you talking about? Looks like it was intriguing!” Allura sat at their picnic table, making it even more crowded, but no one minded. Over the last month or so, they’d all really bonded. All of them were very comfortable with each other now and often times they found themselves wondering how they’d never been friends before.  

 

“Well, I asked Hunk if Buzz Lightyear didn’t believe he was a toy, then why did he freeze whenever a human walked past? ” Pidge explained

 

“And I thought it was because the entire movie wasn't actually from the toy’s perspective, but actually a story Andy made up and imagined, and it was enforced if the dog or little sister moved something. So the toys froze when they saw a human because they weren't moving in the first place, but in Andy’s imagination, they were. ” Hunk laughed, shay nodding next to him.

 

“Han man!” Lance shook his head “It’s cause he’s a space ranger! Humans were an unknown species! Other toys, the natives, froze in front of humans so he followed suit. It's logical because he saw humans as a threat or an enemy! I mean, you don’t just walk up to the first person you see on an alien planet! Especially if they're like 100 times your size!”

 

“I think they both have a point,” Shiro shrugged “but the real question is, why did Buzz stay in his box so long if he knew he was on a mission? He didn’t try to escape when he was put on a store shelf, did he? And yet he totally jumped out of the packaging when he was in Andy’s room. ”

 

“And I think my lovely little sister likes to watch the world burn,” Matt said, glaring at Pidge, who was thoroughly enjoying the argument. “Don’t you have a date or something!?”

 

“Ah! Yeah!” Pidge glanced at her watch, noting that it was almost time for her to head out. “Hey Lance, you working at Blue today?”

 

“Yes Pidge, that’s why I’m sitting here on my boyfriend's lap, and planning on remaining here. ” Lance laughed when Pidge wrinkled her nose at him in disgust. Lance’s laughter made Keith smile, and he wrapped his arms around Lance's waist a little tighter, enjoying the other boy's warmth; Keith rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Whatever dickwad. I’m out.” Pidge grabbed her bag and pilled up her jeans slightly before walking away.  Matt had insisted she wear these stupid skinny jeans. Leggings she could do, a skirt even! But skinny jeans? Uhg. Pidge couldn’t care less what they did for her ass, not like she was a gay guy, damn. Pidge mentally high fives herself for the burn on her brother and the Blue and red gays. _Pff. Blue and red. Keith and Lance… Purple Klance. HA!_ Pidge cracked herself up sometimes. But she had to stop being so outwardly weird as she approached the Cafe. inside those doors, the girl of her dreams was potentially waiting for her… unless Pidge got their first. Then it would be the other way around. Wait, she wasn’t Imogen’s dream girl was she? Pidge opened the door, immediately snapping her eyes to when Imogen was.

 

“Hey, Katie Kat! Whats up?” the brunette waved happily, showing off her dimpled smile. Imogen positively glowed, as the woman of her dreams approached her. She tried to quell he excitement but it shone in her eyes.

 

“Uh hey!” Pidge croaked, her breath stolen. The taller girl’s eyes sparkles and a faint flush colored her cheeks. Imogen was dazzling, and Pidge was having a hard time remembering how to human.

 

“Hi…” Imogen willed herself not to blush “So uh, wanna get drinks?”

 

“Oh-oh yeah!” Pidge set her bag down and headed towards the counter, Imogen followed. Uhg, it would have been great is Lance had been working… then she could use him to help her out! Then again… Lance would just spy on them. Pidge’s skin crawled thinking of the pranks Lance would probably have pulled. Yeah, definitely better that he wasn't here. The girls got their drinks, and snacks and headed back to their tables. Chatting was strained at first, but both of them soon realized that the other was easy to talk to. Pidge’s stuttering and rambling even calmed down.

 

“... yeah so when I told them I was Pan, they flipped! I mean, I could have had worse parents I guess… but an arranged marriage? In this day and age?! I don’t even know! So they kicked me out and I came here! I mean, I'd already been accepted and I had a scholarship so why not? Besides.. Part of me wants to show them how wildly successful I am when I’m still not married to the douche they wanted me to marry! The ma was literally twice my age!” Imogen shoved a whole cookie into her mouth and chewed angrily.  She honestly wasn't sure how they’d gotten to this topic, but she didn't mind.  

 

“Eww! That's so crazy. You're parents don't sound too great, to be honest… you're better off here for sure. I mean, I'm glad you’re here...” Pidge blushed.

 

“Yeah?” Imogen smiled “so what about you? What’s your coming out story?” this made Pidge smile, which confused Imogen slightly.

 

“Actually it's pretty funny. Matt and I were really close as kids, in like middle school we met Shiro! And Matt and I were laying on his bed, working on something, and he asked me if I liked anyone! So I panicked and said, Shiro, because I wouldn't think of anyone I liked except a girl in my class. He was like _‘oh man me too…_ ’ and I was so confused! I was like ‘ _bro… but you're both guys’_ and Matt was all ‘ _isn't it great_?’ I was so lost! Until Matt explained being gay to me and then it all clicked!” Pidge was trying not to laugh now. “I told him that I was so glad because he and Shiro were gross, and girls were so much better! He was just so happy because he didn't want me to feel sad when he married Shiro!” Imogen was laughing along with Pidge now “and then I happily told my parents I’m a lesbian and they sighed and said they knew, and Matt was gay and could they just have one night of peace and quiet? ” people were staring at the laughing girls now.

 

“Oh my god that’s amazing! Your parent’s sound so tired of your bullshit!” Imogen wiped a tear from her eye.

 

“Oh man, you have noooo idea! One time...” Pidge began to excitedly tell Imogen about her adventures with her friends. Imogen happily listened to Katie tell her stories, watching her animated face as she spoke. Hours passed this way until something chimed on Pidge’s phone.

 

“You should get that!” Imogen finished her drink and checked her own phone. It was already 6:30! Wow… time flies.

 

“Holy shit! We gotta go!” Pidge grabbed her stuff and Imogen followed without questioning it. Both girls had forgotten all about the party! There was a car in front of the cafe that Katie made a beeline for, she opened the door and motioned for Imogen to get in. Imogen complied and Katie climbed in after her and then the car was moving. Here Imogen was! On her way to a fancy-ass party full of people, she didn't know. She smiled to herself, then Glanced at Katie who was hurriedly texting. At least she would never be bored with this one huh?


	18. Forming Voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST IS ON THE WAY!
> 
> also i made a tumblr account so feel free to follow me there, ask questions or whatever. if you want to ask my versions of the characters questions, then I'll have them answer you! ah! it'll be fun!
> 
> tumblr: versiliarose https://versiliarose.tumblr.com/
> 
> also if you want me to draw them or whatever, just send me a message!

Keith, Shiro, Matt, and Lance had all gotten to Allura's literal mansion at the same time, 5 sharp. Hunk and Shay were supposed to be there in the next half hour, and no word on Pidge. The members of the hot bod squad were completely unphased, and walked straight to the door, letting themselves in. Lance held tight to the back of Keith’s shirt, looking at him in awe. They were in sort of grand entrance ballroom place. There was a sweeping staircase, and chandeliers, and about 200 people bustling around preparing for guests to arrive after 7.  They climbed a staircase, followed a hallway into a large room where Allura greeted them.

 

“Hey! You’re all here! Good! Your outfits are over on the rack! I have to finish up a few things on the dresses so go ahead and get dressed. Cassandra will be here soon for hair and Elizabeth is setting up in the next room to do makeup and accessories.”

 

Lance was shocked, to say the least. He’d stepped out of Texas into an English castle and now into New York's fashion week. All surround him were posters of the three other guys. Lance was particularly drawn to one of them in tight pants and Black stilettos.  

 

“You're a model? You're all models?!” Lance looked at the others, wide eyes. They all froze, glanced at each other and shrugged.

 

“Yeah, Allura’s brand is great and she asked us to do it,” Matt explained stripping. Shiro followed suit. Allura nodded at Lance and noted that Keith was just watching his shocked boyfriend with amusement.

 

“Yes! My brand is PaladinLion! I’ve been working on it for awhile now, and it’s actually pretty popular! As for my lovely gentlemen models here, i”m afraid i make them do a lot of work! I've dragged Matt and Shiro all over creation for runway shows, and even Keith a few times! Nothing too big though. I’ve been hoping since i was a little girl to run my own fashion empire!” Allura smiled at Lance who simply nodded. “Yes so, on my birthday, i have my friends, and their dates, act as my entourage! I design outfits for us so we look like a set, but still individual! Your job is to be yourself, but remember you're representing me! So carry yourself with pride! Oh! There's Cassandra!” Allura rushed off and out of the room. Lance tuned to look at Keith, slack-jawed. Keith laughed.

 

“Models?” Lance asked. he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that his boyfriend modeled regularly. not that Keith wasn't perfect for it, more like... How did Lance get so lucky?

 

“Yup! Now come on. We got a lot of prep ahead of us so get changed.” Keith pulled his shirt off and grabbed a suit with his name on the hanger. Lance changed into one that was Labeled for him and Keith sat there looking him over, with a grin. Lance checked out his boyfriend too. Their suits looked black from a distance, but up close you could see that they were the night sky! Shimmery thread made some stars shine as they turned in the Light. The black pants were tight and slim fitting.Lance had on a white shirt with his, accented with a blue tie to match the blue edging on his lapels. Black leather shoes complete his look.

 

“You look good baby!” Keith encouraged.

 

“Yeah? You're not half bad yourself hot shot!” Keith’s outfit was slightly different. Keith had the same galaxy print jacket and the same pants, but his sleeves were rolled up slightly. Keith had a red shirt on, red on his lapels and a black tie. He also had a bit of red on his leather shoes.

 

“Alright let’s go to makeup then!” Keith grinned and pushed Lance along.

 

“Wait? I have to wear makeup??” Lance wasn't sure how comfortable he was with that prospect.

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t look feminine.” Keith opened a door and ushered Lance into the adjacent room. There they caught a glance of Matt and Shiro, preening over each other. Shiro's suit was similar to Lances, but with no accent colors. The black and white created a striking contrast that felt much more Shiro-like than a color would have. Shiro did have gold accents on his cuff links, tie clip and earrings though. Matt, like Shiro, was simply in black and white, but he had galaxy pants and no jacket. Matt’s sleeves were rolled loosely, giving him an outward expression of his laid back personality.  Matt also had earrings and a tie clip to match Shiro, giving them a very couple-y feel. Lance tuned to a mirror and was pleased to see that he and Keith also had a couple-y look about them.

 

“If you two could just take your seats…. Thanks!” one of the Ladies said. She bustled around, getting their accessories onto them. Lance got a tie clip and cuff links with red stone accents, and Keith got matching ones with blue stones completing their together look. Then came what Lance dreaded most: makeup. Keith sensed his tension.

 

“Don’t worry babe, it’s just foundation and a few other things. It’s so we look good on camera! Trust me, you’ll love it when it’s done.” the Makeup lady, Cassandra nodded, confirming Keith’s words. Sure enough, it was a long process but Lance’s face didn’t feel too heavy. He had a hard time sitting still for the eyeliner and mascara though.  Once Cassandra was done, she handed Lance a mirror and moved onto Keith. Lance examined himself and was pleased to see he still looked like himself, but the HD version. His eyes shone a brighter blue than they normally did, and his skin seemed to glow. He felt pretty great, but that all went out the window an hour later when he caught a good look at Keith. Keith’s makeup was more intense than Lance’s had been. Keith had smokey eyeliner smudged artfully around his eyes, making their purple hue stand out. Cassandra had also shaped Keith’s brows making their fullness double.  Keith was striking, to say the least, and all Lance could think was: oh my god I am so lucky… And then they were moved onto hair. Pidge came bursting into the room next to them with her new friend just as Lance sat in the chair.

 

“Sorry, we’re late! We lost track of time!” Pidge apologized loudly as Allura handed her a hanger.

 

“It’s no problem! Imogen right? If you’d please come with me, I’ll help you into your gown? Allura ushered the newcomer into yet another room. Soon Pidge was dressed, in a suit no less. Her pants like Lances, but even slimmer fitting around her small frame and with a green shirt, like Keith, and a galaxy vest. Somehow Pidge succeeded in looking both masculine and feminine.  Pidge sat for makeup and got a whole face, more feminine than any of the rest of them, except for Shiro’s eyeliner, which was very dramatic and yet suits him perfectly. After some tugging and pulling, Lance saw his hair, which was longer on the top, had been curled a little better than it’s natural state and styled a bit to one side. Keith’s was done up so that one side was slicked back and the rest was in waves over his shoulder, showing off his pierced ears. Keith was surrounded by an aura of a sex god. So were Matt and Shiro, to be honest, but Keith put even them to shame. Keith gave Lance a once over once Pidge was getting her hair done.

 

“You look so good…” Keith smirked at Lance, causing the taller boy to blush. Keith walked slowly over to Lance and put a hand on Lance’s hip. “So good...” he whispered against Lance’s lips.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE WRECK THAT MAKEUP KOGANE!” Cassandra yelled from out of sight.

 

“Fuck,” Keith swore, glaring at the other room. He’d fully intended to let Lance know just how good he looked, but that woman just loved to ruin good things. Instead, he settled for a good grope of Lance’s ass, which made Lance squeak.  He smiled at his flustered boyfriend and left to give Pidge some hell for being late.

 

“I feel for you man. ” a heavy hand landed on Lance’s shoulder. He looked up to see Shiro standing in front of him, looking sympathetic. “Matt is always like that… luckily for you, that's mostly Keith’s stage face showing… mostly….AH!” a loud smack from behind them made Shiro yelp and Lance jump. Matt appeared at Shiro’s side, keeping his hand on his other half’s ass.

 

“He’s right you know. ” Matt grinned devilishly, then glanced at Shiro who was pouting at him. “You knew that was coming when you put on those pants dear.” Matt once again grinned, but this time it was at his sighing boyfriend. Shiro gently put a hand on Matt’s head, careful not to mess up his slicked back hair.

 

“You two are gross.” Pidges voice came from behind the three of them. She climbed out of her chair, gracefully and straightened her tie a bit. Her hair had all been pulled and pinned to the top of her head, giving her a bit of a mo-hawk kind of? Lance wasn't sure how to describe it, but it looked good on her.  It was curly and came forward, looking like Lance’s hair but caramel colored and definitely more feminine. They all looked good… like one big matching set…wait.

 

“Uh, guys? Where’s Hunk?” Lance asked, causing everyone to go rigid.

 

“SHIT” Shiro cussed, causing the rest of them to fly into action. They grabbed their phones, calling and texting. They tried Shay too but to no avail.  After twenty minutes of panic, Shiro made a judgment call.

 

“Well, we should go down to Greg and get some good shots in. we can still do a lot with the ones of us that are here.” Matt and Keith nodded, Pidge sighed.

 

“Uh… Who's Greg?” Lance asked.

 

“Oh! Yeah. he’s our photographer. He’s the one who takes’s all Allura’s photos for her. ” Keith gently grabbed Lance’s hand, pulling him to follow the oldest boys out of the room.  They met Greg and took pictures individually and as couples and a few group shots. Greg didn’t talk much other than giving directions. Lance was pretty uncomfortable at first, but soon got a hang of things. The pictures all oozed with sex appeal and Lance was actually having a lot of fun when Hunk stumbled into the room. He was wearing the standard black pants and shoes, with a black jacket and a galaxy vest. He had on a white shirt and a bright yellow tie. His hair was mostly slicked back except for a few stands, but he looked good.

 

“Bro!” Lance exclaimed seeing him “You look great!” they fist bumped and hunk blushed under the compliment “Thanks, man, but wait till you see the ladies!” Hunk grinned. They took more photos. Then they took a few of what Greg called the core group: Shiro, Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge. Then time stopped as the door opened and the ladies, in their gowns sashayed into the room.

 

Pidge lost her breath completely, seeing Imogen in a dark green dress. Imogen’s hair was all down and in voluptuous waves, like an old Hollywood star. She had a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder sleeves draping gracefully against her pale skin. The dress went from the empire waist into an A-line full skirt. Imogen smiles, looking absolutely dazzling. Pidge felt dizzy but managed to offer her arm to the taller girl.

 

Hunk actually teared up as shay walked over to him. Her sunshine colored gown was full and long, with a plunging neckline. Shay’s hair had been put up into a bun on her head and she looked radiant. Hunk held out his arms and she walked into them, hugging her boyfriend with a Laugh as her sniffed, trying not to cry.

 

Both girls looked beyond stunning and soon were having more picture’s taken, but time itself stopped when Allura walked into the room. Her white hair was all down and parted to the side. But it was her dress that stopped the shoe. It was a halter top dress with an Aline skirt, but what was amazing was the design. At the top it was white and sparkling, but as the material stretched downwards, the white dispersed into blue and then into the galaxy print to match the other’s suits. As Allura moved, it shimmered like magic.

 

“Woah.” Matt smiled at his friend.

 

“He’s right!” Shiro wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s shoulders and smiles.

 

“It's stunning Allura!” Lance couldn’t help but exclaim. They all agreed, she looked the best. It was her party, so naturally, she would but it was more than that. They took more photos and finished the shoot, then Allura left to talk with Greg about them. In the corner, Imogen and Pidge were talking, but they rejoined the group when Allura retuned.

 

“So I have an idea- no, more like a request- that I’d like to ask you guys.” She began “my dream all my life was to create a brand that was all inclusive. A brand that catered to race, gender identity, sexuality, and all body types. You, my closest friends, inspire me to work towards that goal even harder. So, I’d like to as you, Pidge, Shiro, Keith Lance and Hunk,  to become the faces of my newest collection: Voltron. It’s going to be a lot of work, but I believe with you as my models, we can change the way the fashion industry treats people.” Allura looked at her friends hopefully.

 

“I’m with you, 100%.” Shiro grinned at Allura.

 

“Thank you!” she replied.

 

“Me too, if you want me.” Lance sheepishly added. He wasn't sure about this but he’d do it if it was for Allura.

 

“Me too of course.” Keith smiled.

 

“I’ll try it.” Pidge shrugged nonchalantly. Internally, she was ecstatic and wanted to hug everyone around her, but she held herself together. They all tuned to Hunk.

 

“But...” he looked worried “Allura, I’m not… I-m not attractive enough. I’m not thin or confident. I-I’m not sure you really want me… ” he mumbled, looking down.

 

“Hunk...” Allura gently tapped his arm “I want you as part of this group because of what and who you are, the way you are. I want Voltron to be something unlike that normal fashion is. You are perfect. And Voltron needs you.” the others nodded and agreed.

 

“Hunk! Buddy!  You are perfect for this!” Lance encouraged.

 

“Yeah! We can’t let Shiro be the only tall one!” Pidge grinned.

 

“Umm… okay. I’ll do it. ” Hunk smiled, feeling excited.

 

“Fantastic! Since Shiro is the oldest, and most experienced he’ll act as your leader, under me of course.”

 

“Sounds good!” Shiro smiled.

 

“Wow Daddy, you're a leader of a model squad! So powerful!” Matt tugged on Shiro, embarrassing him, and making everyone pretty uncomfortable.

 

“Uh Allura, its 8… don’t we need to make our grand entrance?” Keith pointed out.

 

“Ah! You’re completely right! Oh! But before we go, I think we should call you guys Paladins, after all the brand is PaladinLion! So you’re officially Paladins of Voltron!”

 

“Hmm.. that does have a nice ring to it.” Shiro smiled “shall we?” he opened the door and Allura strode out into the hall.

 

“Let’s go raise some hell, paladins!” Allura was ready to join the party, as were her friends. Together they approached the door that led out onto the main stairwell, down to the party. “Ready?” she asked.

 

“Yeah!” a chorus answered her, and the heavy double doors opened.


	19. Whats a Party Without Drugs?

 

The doors swung open, and the group began their descent. Careful to pose, and look intimidating as they walked. Allura wanted to show the high society what was coming, and they did just that. The party hushed to watch the new formed Voltron and their Dates descend the stairs. Keith smirked at lance as they descended, and Lance, to put on a bit of a show, licked his lip and raised a single brow at his boyfriend. Keith felt himself heat up, and was grateful for the makeup. Lance noticed the change in attitude however, and was proud of himself. As a group, the friends were amazing, striking, and all around too good looking for the guests to handle. Women and men alike started tittering about the squad as soon as they reached the ground floor.

 

“Princess!” a Booming voice caught everyone’s attention. A big man came towards Allura and it was easy to tell who he was. Her father swept her up into his arms and kissed her cheek.

 

“Father! ” Allura laughed. The man, like his daughter, had white hair, in stark contrast to his mocha colored skin. He had a beard and shoulder-length hair. And again, like Allura, he had icy blue eyes.

 

“Come! I have people to introduce you too!” he smiled at his precious daughter, his entire world.

 

“Yes father, but first may I introduce my Paladins of Voltron!” Allura grinned and introduced her newer friends. They shook Alfor’s hand and each said their hellos before Allura was whisked away to mingle with high society.

 

“Come on,” Keith pulled at Lance’s arm lightly “the food is always amazing.” he’d read Lance’s mind. Together they made their way to one of the tables, laden heavy with food. They filled a few plates and Lance grabbed two glasses of whatever it was in them. “This way!” Keith charged off, Lance on his heels. They found a small balcony, slightly away from the mass of people, but close enough to watch. The orchestra in one corner started up and people began dancing.

 

“This shit is straight out of a movie!” Lance laughed, setting the drinks down on the balcony ledge.  “Am I Cinderella?” he asked, jokingly.

 

“Well if the shoe fits… Keith teased, setting down the plates.

 

“I can’t even believe this isn’t a dream!” Lance popped an hors-d'oeuvre into his mouth, savoring the taste.

 

“How do you mean?” Keith was curious. Sure, this experience always felt slightly unreal, but Lance seemed to be talking about something more.

 

“Well I mean,”  Lance looked thoughtful “I’m in love with someone who loves me, and we are an incredibly good-looking couple.” he held up one finger with a grin “and now I’m a model, and modeling with my boyfriend no less.” he held up two more fingers. “And now both I and my boyfriend got makeovers and a photo shoot to immortalize how hot we are. And were at a huge ass party full of fancy ass people in a mansion!” more fingers held up. “Oh and this food is literally to die for!” Lance popped another bite into his mouth. “Yeah… I’m happy.”

 

“Good.” Keith smiled, taking Lance’s hand and pressing a kiss against his knuckles. “Glad to hear my princess is happy.”

 

“You’re princess?” Lance raised a brow. “How do you know you're not the princes here?” he challenged with a smile.

 

 

“Well...” Keith moved in front of Lance, leaning forward. Lance leaned back slightly on instinct, “...that’s because...” Keith put a hand of the balcony rail, on either side of Lance smirking through his heavy lashes “... you...” Keith’s tongue darted out against Lance’s neck, feeling his pulse quicken. “... are mine,” Keith whispered the words low in Lance’s ear, biting down on the earlobe, causing lance to shudder.

 

“Keith! ” Lance’s voice was somewhat hoarse “now is probably… mmm...” Keith was grinding against Lance’s crotch with his leg “ ...not a good time!” Lange gently pushed against Keith's chest. Keith allowed himself to be pushed away, swelling with pride at the look in Lance’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, i guess you're right.” Keith coolly, and cruelly popped food into his mouth and leaned against the rail, away from Lance. He heard Lance let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“You’re a complete douche sometimes!” Lance glared at him, nor really meaning it.

 

“Ah! But I’m you’re complete douche all the time. So who really wins here?” he smiled at his flustered boyfriend. Lance was just too fun to tease! He gave the best reactions. The heat wore off, and soon they were chatting and judging other party-goers together. Keith pointed out people and explained to Lance who they were and why they were here. “... and she is a baroness from Germany! Rumor is that she fell in love with Alfor after Allura’s mom died.”

 

“Eh? Did he not like the baroness?” Lance asked, looking at the admittedly beautiful older woman.

 

“Nope! By that time he and Coran were already lovers.” Keith said.

 

“Coran? Who’s that?” Lance sipped the punch in his glass

 

“Umm… look over there!” Keith pointed, and Lance looked “ The one with the ginger hair and amazing mustache!” sure enough, Lance could see the man. He was greeting people and mingling. Lance and Keith watched as he made his way across the room, talking to everyone he came across, until he came to Allura and Alfor. Allura hugged Coran tightly, and he patted her back gently before stepping to Alfor’s side, receiving a kiss on the cheek from the bigger man.

 

“Awww! ” Lance cooed “They’re cute!” the small display of affection made Lance feel warm.

 

“They are, aren’t they. ” Keith watched Lance watch Allura’s parents, he hoped that one day that would be hoped he and Lance were. Instinctually, he leaned over and pecked Lance on the cheek.

 

“Oh! What was that for?” Lance put a hand to the place where Keith kissed him.

 

“For looking too damn beautiful.” Keith smiled at the flush that crept up Lance’s neck. They were silent for awhile, enjoying the breeze from outside and the music of the party. Lance was about to ask Keith to dave when a stance movement caught his eye.

 

“Hey, Keith?” Lance sounded nervous.

 

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Keith felt and an edge of dread, for some reason.

 

“Isn’t that… Hagar??? From the school?” Lance pointed. Sure enough, up on the balcony, the woman was running sneakily across. Guests weren't supposed to go upstairs. And Hagar definitely wasn't a guest here!

 

“I gotta let Alfor and Allura know.” Keith stood instantly. “Stay here okay?” his expression softened and he kissed Lance gently on the lips. Lance nodded and watched his boyfriend weave through the crowd, eventually losing sight of him. Lance sighed and sipped his punch again, he felt lonely. He sat there, no one to talk to, but feeling dumb for missing Keith, until a voice he didn't recognize interrupted his pity party.

 

“Now whats a handsome boy like you doing all alone, Lance?” the voice jarred Lance slightly. Lance looked up to see a handsome stranger offering him another glass of punch. Lance glanced down and noticed his own glass was in fact empty.

 

“Uhm… do I know you?” Lance hesitantly reached for the offered glass. The man was really good looking. He had long white hair, similar to Allura, and tanned skin. His hair was slicked back except for a strand or two that hung in his face. He had a remarkably strong jawline, and strong masculine features. But what captivated Lance were the cloudy purple eyes, focused on him.

 

“Unfortunately not yet.” the stranger smiled. “But you’re all that anyone can talk about.” he leaned one arm against the railing, facing Lance with his whole body.  “Not many people have seen a beauty like you! Let alone as part of Allura’s entourage.” the stranger Leaned closer. “... blue eyes…. How exotic...” Lance smelled the musky scent of the man's cologne and fought to clear his head.

 

“Who are you?” Lance’s voice was infuriatingly quiet and his cheeks were hot.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t introduce myself properly did I?” the tall stranger stepped back in front of Lance, taking his free hand a bowing low. “Lotor Galra, at your service.” with the grace of a prince, Lotor kissed Lance’s hand before straightening himself. He didn't let go of Lance’s hand.

 

“Uh- um- i- Pleased to meet you!” Lance stuttered out. At first, Lotor had been charming, but Lance was feeling a bit woozy and uneasy now.

 

“And i am more than charmed to meet you!” Lotor smiled, inches away from Lance. “But my dear, you look bored! Would you like to take a walk with me? The gardens here are beautiful and we could get to know each other better...” Lance’s mind felt clouded and he couldn’t thing. What the hell? He realized too late that Lotor had slid an arm around his waist, holding Lance close.

 

“Ah- i-i” Lance gulped and Lotor took the glass out of the boy’s hand. “I don’t feel like walking right now...” Lance’s tongue felt thick in his mouth and he felt hot all over. He realized he was panting.

 

“Oh? My my. You don’t look too good! Maybe the food was too rich for you? Why don’t I take you upstairs and you can rest….” Lotor’s voice sounded like honey. Lance wanted to go lay down...but something in him was Panicking. KEITH! HE WANTED TO SEE KEITH!

 

“I-i …. Haaa… nnn… i need….. Mmm” Lance couldn't manage the words.  What was wrong with him? Why wasn’t Lotor doing anything to help? Maybe he didn't notice…. Lance glanced up at the stranger and saw something that frightened him to the core. Lotor had a wicked gleam in his eyes and was smiling, not a charming smile, but a rather devious one. _Shit shit shit._ Lance looked at his cup _. Shit shit shit. Lotor had drugged him??? Shit. Keith! Keith come back!_ Lance’s mind cried out for his boyfriend,  Even as he Lotor’s hands drift to feel his ass. NO! KEITH HELP! Lance pushed away from Lotor, or he tried. Lotor grabbed Lance’s wrist and pulled Lance to him, holding Lance to his chest, groping Lance’s ass. Lotor smirked down at Lance.

 

“Hmm… it seems you're feeling a bit hot under the collar…. Let me help...” Lotor pressed a forceful kiss against Lance’s mouth, swallowing Lances screams. Lance felt tears in his eyes and Lotor’s tongue penetrated his mouth, defiling him. Freezing cold fear coursed through Lance’s body but he couldn’t move.  Lotor got more adventurous, and keeping one hand on Lance’s ass to steady him, he ripped open Lance’s shirk exposing his neck and collarbone. Lance shrieked as he felt teeth sinking into his flesh. He smelled blood and felt nauseous and Lotor chuckled and licked at the mark. No no no! Lance hated this. He wanted Keith! Lance sobbed, screaming as loud as his weakened body allowed. But between the drugs and the noise of the party, he doubted anyone heard him.  He closed his eyes, unable to fight the drugs.

 

“LANCE!” lance heard muffled voices.

 

“Lotor! You bastard!” Lance felt himself fall on the floor.

 

“Keith take care of Lance! We’ll get him!” was that Shiro? Lance felt someone cradling him in their arms, but couldn't see who it was.

 

“Lance! Baby, I’m so sorry… I’m so- … i-....never should-...” Lance slipped into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

Keith cried silently, holding his boyfriend against himself. Hagar had been found by security. She’d been trying to cut power. She admitted to working for Galra Inc. and she was under the CEO Zarkon’s orders. They’d had to let her go or they’d have been faced with a lawsuit and severe organized crime attacks. And now of course they found Lotor, Zarkon’s only son trying to rape Lance! Keith kicked himself for not seeing the plan earlier. He only somewhat registered Allira and Alfor moving the guests to the gardens. He was focused on Lance, stroking his face lovingly. He saw the mark on Lances neck and his blood boiled.  Keith had no doubt that Shiro would catch Lotor; and he knew that his friends would beat the shit out of that bastard for him, but it wasn't enough. Keith looked at Lance’s face, noting the tear tracks in his makeup, and he wanted blood. Keith swore then and there, before any god in the universe, that the next time he saw Lotor, he would kill him, and damn the consequences.

 

“Keith...” Allura approached her hurting friends. “Let’s take Lance upstairs. We can get Coran to look at him, he’ll know what to do. Okay?” Without responding, Keith stood carrying Lance in his arms and walked toward the hidden elevator under the stairwell. Together they got Lance situated in a guest room and Coran came in. Coran took Lance’s vitals and looked over the wound on his neck.

 

“I’m afraid,” Coran began “that the most damage was emotional and psychological. The best we can do is disinfect the bite and when Lance wakes up, we Love him even more than before.” Coran shook his head “I can’t believe this happened here, in our home. This is unforgivable. I believe I must have a long talk with Alfor… Princess Allura, I’m so sorry honey. I’ll be back soon okay?” He patted his step-daughter on the head and left the room.

 

Allura and Keith sat there, listening to Lance breath, in silence. Emotion was heavy in the room, growing almost unbearable until the rest of the squad rejoined. Keith took one look at Shiro and knew his bro had taken care of things. Shiro had bruises and scratches here and there, but his knuckles were covered in blood.

 

“You shoulda seen the other guy...” Matt joked humorlessly. The friends and their Dates all fell silent, looking at Lance. An hour passed that way. Just silent. Until Coran returned and ripped Shiro a new one for being covered in blood.  Shiro was bandaged up and everyone except for Keith was sent out of the room. Allura and Matt left to grab some fresh clothes for the two lovers, and Shiro escorted the rest of their friends downstairs.

 

“We can take care of everything from here guys. You’d best go home and get some sleep okay? There are cars out front waiting to take you back.” with that Shiro left on some unknown task. Hunk was reluctant to leave, but Pidge told him she’d stay and keep him posted. She told Hunk to call Lance’s mom and explain what’s happened so that when she called she wouldn’t freak out. He agreed after a short argument.  Hunk and Shay said their goodbyes, Leaving Pidge and Imogen on standing in front of the wide double doors.

 

“I'm so sorry… your night wasn’t as magical as it should have been. ” Pidge apologized but was obviously distracted.  Pidge and Lance were really close in reality. He mother hen-d her and told her everything. They had a good thing going.

 

“Hey..” Pidge looked into Imogen’s eyes when the taller girl spoke.  “It’s not your fault things went bad. Don’t blame yourself. And everything up till then was the most amazing experience I’ve ever had.” Imogen leaned down and just barely brushed her lips against Pidge’s “Thank you. I had a lovely time, really.  And I’d love to go out sometime again. Now go back to your friend okay?” had Pidge been in her normal state she would have blushed and stuttered. But she was far too emotionally devastated to do much of anything, so she simply nodded. Imogen’s heart broke for the other girl, and she pulled Katie into a hug. “Text me okay?” again Pidge nodded in response and Imogen let go. After one more look, she left. Pidge wanted Imogen to stay. She wanted Imogen to keep holding her and telling her everything was okay. Pidge silently tuned and trekked back upstairs. She found the door to Lance’s room and simply sat outside, across the hall from it, staring mindlessly.


	20. The Family you Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy fourth of July guys!!!! AMERICA! WOOOOO! 
> 
> shout out to the cutie who offered to draw Imogen! I'm looking forward to seeing how you envisioned her!!!!

Coran had stopped by the room a couple of times after the guests left. He’s been the one to show Matt and Shiro to a room, wrap a blanket around Pidge as she slept in the Hallway and help Keith change Lance into PJs. Actually, Coran had insisted everyone change out of their formal wear, even braving the wrath of waking Pidge up. Keith hadn't slept hardly at all, holding Lance’s hand all night, whispering encouragements and apologies along with many many ‘I love you's', it was a tough night for everyone.

 

Lance opened his eyes. He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, trying to remember how he got there. The light was creeping into the dark room through nearly closed curtains, just enough to illuminate things gently. Lance felt a weight on his arm and looked to see Keith, holding Lance’s hand to his cheek, asleep. Keith was sitting on the ground, leaning onto the bed. His brow was furrowed and he had dark circles under his eyes, but then that might have been smudged makeup. Lance sat up, with some difficulty and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend’s worried brow. The feeling of something touching his face woke Keith up. He mumbled for a moment, then opened his eyes, Finding Lance’s face inches from his own.

 

“Hey,” Lance said, smiling gently.

 

“Hey.” Keith groggily echoed. He stretched up, reaching his hands towards the ceiling with an arched back, attempting to get the crick to go away.  Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Lance touch the bandage on his neck, over where Lotor had bitten him. Lance’s head jerked to his boyfriend when a low growl escaped Keith.

 

  
“I’m fine, really.” Lance still felt woozy but he remembered the events of the night before, up to a certain point.

 

“No, you aren’t...” Keith’s voice was so soft and gentle, his expression so worried.

 

“Wha-....?”  Lance suddenly realized he was crying. A sob logged in his throat and he reached out for his lover. Keith took the cue and climbed into Lance’s bed, holding the shaking boy.

 

“Lance, I’m here baby. I’m here. I’ll never let anyone touch you again I swear!” Keith mumbled encouragements softly into Lance’s hair. Lance sobbed heavily, letting out stress he didn’t know he had.  Keith stroked Lance’s back as he cried, trying to give any little bit of comfort he could to the hurting boy. Keith himself was trying to hold back tears; he’d never been much of a crier, but seeing Lance so devastated…? Keith couldn't stand it. Lance calmed down after a while but was still teary-eyed.  Keith peppered his face with kisses until Lance was laughing.

 

“Keith! Keith! Hey!” Lance squealed as Keith kissed and tickled him aggressively. This called for war! Lance wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist and flipped them over.

 

“Ha-Woah!” Keith flailed gracelessly as he flopped into the big bed. Lance lent down smiling wickedly. Keith suddenly noticed that Lance had his hands pinned above his head.

 

“Checkmate, hotshot. ” Lance’s nose was almost brushing Keith's. He smiled down victoriously, enjoying the red hue creeping steadily into his boyfriend's face. Keith gulped. Lance was too sexy for his own good. “Whatcha gonna do now, pretty boy?” Lance’s tone was softer than velvet, but the bondage rope velvet, if you caught Keith’s meaning. Keith choked silently, eyes wide. Damn it, Lance! Keith couldn’t keep this up much longer….

 

“Alright there Lance, nice to see you’re feeling better. ” Matt’s voice made both boys jump. Lance hastily clamored off of Keith, blushing almost as heavily. Matt was leaning against the door post, casually cleaning his nails, looking uninterested. But even from the bed, which Keith wanted nothing more than to crawl under, they could see the glint in his eyes.

 

“Uh. Matt…. Hi?” Lance coughed, trying to stifle his embarrassment.

 

  
“Heeeeeey Lancey-Lance~” Matt still didn’t look at them. “So Keith… BDSM?” Matt gave Keith the most shit-eating grin ever.

 

“Uuuhhhhg Matt no!” Keith covered his face with his hands and fell back on the bed. “Please, Matt no!” Keith pleaded from back on the cushions.

 

“Has he told you-” Matt winked at Lance, yelling over Keith’s groans. “About how he liked to be called Daddy?”

 

  
“THAT IS IT, MOTHERFUCKER!” Keith launched himself off the bed with surprising agility, slamming into Matt.

 

“HAHAHAHAHA GO EASY ON ME DADDY!!!” Matt shrieked, falling back through the door. Lance watched in shock and amusement as Matt shielded his face from Keith’s slapping.

 

“Matt did you call m-” Shiro’s voice was cut off by silence. Matt grinned as Keith and Shiro made eye contact.

 

“Oh my god...” Lance grinned.

 

“He actually- you??” Keith’s pitch was rising in embarrassment.

 

“Keith that’s between me and Matt!” Shiro was blushing so badly that Lance could hear it, even without being able to see.

 

“I thought that was just a joke!” Keith shrieked, slapping Matt’s arm as the man under him giggled.

 

“Whats all this racket then?” Coran’s voice came over the noise. That was it! Lance hopped out of bed and walked over to the doorway. Yup, Shiro was blushing like mad, and Coran was standing to the left looking mildly disappointed.

 

“Nothing Coran.” Shiro his his face half behind his hand. “Nothing. At. All.” Shiro growled, looking pointedly at Matt, who held up his hands with mock innocence.

 

“Oh! Well if you aren’t busy then breakfast awaits!” Coran said happily, strutting down the hallway. The boys scrambled to follow and were lead into a big dining room.

 

“Oh is that….” Lance sniffed at the air.

 

“...bacon...” Keith finished humming with pleasure. The boys dug in. there was way too much food, per usual, but the boys did put a significant dent in it. Allura joined them shortly.

 

“Good morning all!” she greeted cheerfully. “If you’re wondering where Pidge is, which you aren’t but should be, she’s under the table.”

 

“Yo,” a muffled voice responded.

 

“The fuck?” Matt crabbed the end of the table cloth and crawled under. “The hell are you doing?” he asked his sister.

 

“Regaining my honor.” Pidge deadpanned.

 

“Sure Zuko, and I’m Katara.” Matt snorted. The other’s at the table continued to much away at their breakfast, listening to the siblings bicker.

 

“Shut up asshole. ” Pidge groaned.

 

“Watch your fucking language! What the hell happened?” Matt asked. There was a thud and two groans, the table shook from the impact.

 

“Its Imogen!” Pidge wailed. Lance and Keith shared a look, then both tuned to see Shiro and Allura sharing it. Silently, they all crawled under the table.

 

 

“Hey. you okay Pidgey?” Lance asked, throwing an arm around his friend gently.

 

“Shouldn’t i be asking you that?” Pidge snorted, but leaned into Lance. Keith nodded at the girl.

 

“If you don’t wanna talk that’s fine,” Shiro added gently “but maybe we can help?”

 

“ no… it’s just...” Pidge took deep calming breaths, trying to hold back tears.

 

“Pidge it’s all right. We can figure this out.” Allura smiled warmly.

 

“I-” Pidge looked at her friends and felt calm. “Imogen. She- she got an internship for art...” everyone smiled, ready to congratulate but Pidge continued “in Paris… France….”

The penny dropped and they were all silent. Tears slid down Pidge’s face. This was dumb. She wasn’t dating Imogen… as much as she wanted too. But the idea that the only girl that’s ever made Pidge feel like this was leaving? It was too much. Arms rapped around her and the friends just sat like that, holding each other under the table. If the group baby was hurting, everyone was hurting. It was unspoken, but everyone knew that all their friend needed was support and love, so they gave their all.

 

“Thanks guys...” Pidge sniffed after a few minutes. “Sorry… this is dumb… so fuckin' dumb...” she laughed bitterly. “She hasn’t decided if she’ll go yet… and even if she is going then she said she'd keep contact...I’m just… uhg.”

 

“Pidge-podge… your feelings aren't dumb. They’re valid. All emotions are valid and don't let anyone tell you you aren't allowed to have them” Matt gave his sister a squeeze. He was rarely this serious, but when it came down to it, he was the best brother she could ask for.

 

“So?” Lance stretched an arm around his boyfriend. “Picnic under the table?”

 

“Yes. ” Pidge agreed. Together the friends grabbed dishes of food and their drinks and set up under the table. Pidge was really grateful to have so many great friends. They were always just what she needed.


	21. A Little Further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thank you so much for the support! 
> 
> but to be honest, my life is messy... and i've recently been publicly humiliated and shunned by family members, led along by the girl i thought was my best friend. there are so many people trying to destroy me right now.... idk how long i can keep all this up. i'm completely alone in the world.... i've been abandoned and betrayed and i'm done.
> 
> i will continue writing as long as i can.... i don't like leaving something unfinished.
> 
> here's hoping the quality here wont suffer.

“So… Lotor.” Shiro interrupted their uncomfortable silence. They were still under the table, but now Hunk had joined them. Shiro looked at Allura, who put down her tea and cleared her throat.

 

“Yes, well.” Allura looked troubled. “Lance… we have a lot to explain to you…” Matt nodded, encouraging Allura to speak. “Lotor is the son of Zarkon, a wealthy CEO and a gang boss. Lotor is… a spoiled bastard.”Allura sighed, clearly trying to keep her composure. “Look to put it plainly, Shiro and Matt beat she shit out of him and he made some threats.”

 

“What threats?” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand protectively.  Allura huffed and Shiro took over.

 

“Lance he threatened to have you taken.” Shiro sounded calm, but his jaw was clenched.

 

“And to fucking rape you!” Matt spat out, bitterly. Lance’s pulse beat in his ears and his eyes grew wide with shock and fear. He squeezed Keith’s hand.

 

“We will not let that happen. Ever.” Keith said through gritted teeth. The team nodded in agreement.

 

“But we do know Lotor will try something Lance, that the problem.” Allura half yelled in frustration. “Coran and my Father can only do so much! They’re doing everything they can, believe me, but were up against organized crime here. We know what kind of stunts they pull, and Lotor is among the worst of them. I don’t even know how he got in here….” Allura chewed her cheek, angrily.

 

“The point being,” Shiro once again took over for his friend “you need to learn to protect yourself, and we really don’t want you going anywhere alone...” everyone nodded, including Lance.

 

“Trust me… he won’t be alone.” Keith nodded solemnly despite losing feeling in his hand. Lance had one hell of a grip.

 

“Wha- where is everyone? Hello?” Coran’s shoes became visible from under the table.

 

“Down here Coran!” Allura called.

 

“Oh! Having a secret meeting are we?” Coran crawled under the table to join the group. “Rather crowded isn’t it? Oh! Hello hunk! I didn’t know you’d returned! So whats our secret meeting about?” Coran was all enthusiasm, contrasting sharply with the atmosphere around him.

 

“It’s about Lotor.” Lance choked out, surprising everyone. Coran looked at the boy, who was shaking, and his heart softened. This poor boy, thrust into the middle of all this just because he fell in love.

 

“Yes well,” Coran smoothed his mustache. “I believe Alfor and I have a gift for you if you’d like it. A way to thank you for coming to our party for Allura, and to apologize for your… bad experience. ”

 

“Coran… really… it’s not...” Lance started but eventually just nodded. Coran nodded back and everyone crawled out from under the table. Keith never once let go of Lance's hand and they were led by Coran.

 

“Though it may not look it, this house of very very old.” Coran was explaining. “And while every household has it’s secrets, in our case, it’s the house that has secrets! And don’t even get me started on closeted skeletons! And I’m not referring to gay men in this case… well, i guess maybe some of them? Who knows! In any case, here we are!” the group stopped short of a wall.

 

“Uh… Coran?” Matt started “while gay skeletons and Walls are fascinating, I really don’t think Lance wanted a wall of your house.”

 

“Ah, Matthew. Ever the one to speak before you think.” Coran reached out and pushed the painting that hand on the wall to the side.

 

“Holy shit.” Matt was awestruck as was everyone except Allura, who merely sighed. The wall pushed back and slit to the side, and there was an entire room that was before concealed. Coran led them into the room and switched on a light.

 

“Coran?” Keith marveled at his surroundings “Are you Batman?” the room was sterile and full of equipment. Along the walls were various machines, and notably weapons.

 

“Not that I know of! I think I’m more likely Alfred, Alford is probably Batman.  Anyway! Lance! Here!” he handed Lance a small white object. It was almost like a gun but not quite.

 

“A...gun?” Lance asked, hesitantly taking the strange object.

 

“Oh goodness no! It’s a high voltage taser! It’s been built to fire at long range as well as a short one. It had enough force to knock out a full grown man for an hour or two. It’s really more powerful than it looks! ” Coran smiled. “Alfor and I built it as a prototype but we agreed that you’d best have it.”  

 

“Thank you.” Lance smiled down at his new gadget. It actually made him feel significantly better, knowing he had something to protect him. The others were looking at things here and there, but Keith stayed with his boyfriend. Keith watched Lance turn over the taser in his hands a few times before claiming one of Lance’s hands for his own.

 

“You should work out with me… Shiro and I do martial arts, we can teach you to defend yourself.” Keith nuzzled Lance's neck, seeking comfort for both of them.

 

“Okay… but only if you help me pick a bike for myself.” Lance laughed, leaning into Keith.

 

“Awww look at the lovebirds!” Matt crowded, embarrassing them. Keith felt the heat rise on his face and curled into Lance closer. Lance watched his adorable boyfriend blush to the tips of his ears and hide against Lance. Keith murmured curses against Lance’s chest, making Lance laugh.

 

“What?” Keith tipped his face up slightly to look Lance in the eyes. Up close like this, Lance was more grateful than ever for the extra inch of height he had over the other. Lance smiles and lent down, pressing his lips against Keith’s.

 

“You’re cute.” Lance murmured gently, nuzzling Keith’s face.

 

“So are you.” Keith smiled against Lance’s neck. “We should head back to the dorms...”

 

“Yeah probably. But then we won’t have a room to ourselves or anything.” Lance sighed “I wish we were roommates...”

 

“Yeah… that would be great… Maybe next semester? Aren’t there dorm reassignment things?” Keith tugged Lance out of the room where their friends were still sidetracked. Lance happily walked down the halls with his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah but… I have a feeling we wouldn’t get anything done.” Lance pointed out

 

“Except each other?” Keith snorted “I don’t know that that’s a problem.” Keith laced his fingers through Lance’s and leaned against the Cuban boy as they walked.

 

“Oho!” Lance crowded “Eager, aren’t we! But it’s not your ass on the line...”

 

“No,” Keith agreed, rapping his hand around Lance “It’s yours!” he gave Lance a good grope.

 

“Hey!” Lance jumped and glared at Keith halfheartedly. Keith was giving him that smirk again and Lance was starting to feel something. One look at Lance and Keith knew it.  

 

“Come with me.” Keith pulled Lance behind him as they ran through the house.  When they got outside Keith pulled him past the drive and down a small road.

 

“Your bike? How?!” Lance marveled as Keith handed him his helmet.

 

“Carefully. ” Keith smirked at his boyfriend. “How do you think Hunk got here?”

 

“You let someone else drive Red?” Lance was in disbelief as he put on the helmet.

 

“Well, I thought we might need a hasty escape.” Keith shrugged and climbed on his motorcycle, gesturing for Lance to climb on behind him. Lance complied happily, excited for the feeling of the wind and speed.

 

“Hold on freezer brain,” Keith warned needlessly, enjoying the proximity to Lance.  They rode for awhile, Lance cuddling into Keith’s back until they reached the school. They parked the bike and Keith all but pulled Lance to his room.

 

“Keith I-” Lance was silenced by Keith’s mouth against his. Keith unlocked his door and the boys tumbled in, without breaking contact.

 

“Mmmm- one sec-” Keith bit at Lance’s lip and headed back towards the door. Lance watched Keith head to the door and post a sticky note on the door. Keith returned to Lance kissing him and pulling off the taller boy’s shirt.

 

“Mmm?” Lance made a noise in his throat, making Keith Laugh.

 

“We have a code. Pink means sexy time, green means an important guest, yellow means get the fuck out.” Keith explained between kisses. “Though they hardly ever remember to use them.”

 

“Ah,” Lance responded, tugging at Keith’s shirt, which soon joined his on the floor. Keith backed Lance up step by step until Lance felt the bed against the back of his thighs. Keith gave him a brief look before pushing Lance back. Lance flailed a but, but was soon surrounded by the comforting smell of Keith. Still, apprehension gnawed at Lance. Keith crawled over him slowly, making Lance heat up with want, but then Keith stopped. Keith searched Lance's eyes before kissing him gently on the nose.

 

“Not ready yet huh?” Keith kissed Lance’s forehead “That’s fine baby, let me make you feel good.” Lance nodded in agreement with Keith, wondering how Keith had read his mind. Keith moved his head to suck on Lance's neck, making Lance moan softly. Lance’s voice resonated in Keith’s bones, making him vibrate with pleasure.

 

“Keith...?” Lance whined when suddenly the warm body on top of him moved away.

 

“Patients baby boy.” Keith half murmured half growled. Keith moved to unlatch Lance’s pants and pulled them off of his boyfriend. Keith kept eye contact with Lance as he removed those damn black silky boxers. Lance’s breath hitched as the cold air hit his straining cock. He watched Keith intently, with lust glazed eyes. Keith gingerly took Lance into his hand, ghosting his tough up and down the length before him.  Lance’s breath was heavy and hot, Keith smirked up at his gorgeous boyfriend, loving the blue eyes trained on him. Slowly he ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Lance’s cock, intentionally exhaling, so Lance could feel him. Lance looked so good this way, horny and needy under Keith’s touch. Keith continued to tease Lance with his tongue, darting out to taste the tan skin at his disposal, tracing a vein here or lapping at the nerves there. Lance was making small whimpers and gasps that had Keith dizzy, making his cock strain hard against his pants.

 

Ah! Keith! Hnnnnn~“ Lance keened as Keith sucked on the head of Lance’s cock, swirling his tongue, tasting the salty bead of pre cum there.

 

“Lance, god you look so good.” Keith pumped his hand as he spoke “I just want to taste all of you” Keith then took Lance back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out to suck Lance. He took in a little more of Lance and was thoroughly encouraged when he felt hands in his hair, groaning with pleasure when Lance pulled slightly.  Keith worked his way down, eventually taking most of Lance into his throat, he sucked, still moving his tongue against Lance. Working down to take his boyfriends cock completely, Keith used one hand to hold Lance’s bucking hips down and the other to fondle Lance’s balls, which were pleasantly smooth and suspiciously devoid of hair. Keith hummed thoughtfully, making Lance jerk under him. Keith noticed how close Lance looked and decided it was time for more action, he bobbed his head up and down, still sucking. Slurping noises resonated through the room drowned out only by Lance’s moaning and huffing. Keith tasted Lance and loved it thinking how he could easily become addicted to all of this.

 

“Ah! Keith! Hmmm!” Lance arched his back a bit and Keith slid an arm up his side. “I- I’m gonna-” Keith pinched one of Lance’s nipples slightly and was rewarded with hot salty liquid filling his mouth and throat.  He almost choked but didn't want to spill any or make a mess. He hastily swallowed, happy to have tasted Lance, but wanting more… so much more. Lance huffed heavily against the sheets and Keith moved to kiss him. Lance sloppily kissed Keith, still not down from his high, and tasted himself on Keith’s tongue. Something about that was both gross and hot, but Lance could hardly think.  After a minute Lance rolled onto his side and looked at Keith.

 

“What?” Keith asked, still watching the beauty in his bed.

 

“Your turn?” Lance asked punctuating his words with a glance down at Keith’s straining jeans.

 

“I get a turn? Today just gets better and better!” Keith sat on the edge of the bed, and Lance climbed off, Kneeling before him. Keith grabbed Lance’s chin in mock roughness and tilted his face up. “I gotta say, cool kid. This is when you look the best.” Keith smirked when Lance flushed. Lance was suddenly all too aware of his nakedness. He knelt up fully and pulled Keith into a short and sloppy make out, moaning into his mouth.

 

“Shut up,” Lance said, leaning back on his heels to undo Keith’s belt and pants. With a bit of fumbling and some help from Keith, Lance soon had Keith’s massive erection in his hands.  He stared. Up close it was huge, and Lance had to admit he was a bit intimidated, but a gentle hand ran through his hair, giving him courage. Lance tried to remember what Keith had done but started out by taking the head into his mouth. He tasted the salt, but it mostly tasted of Keith, and Lance didn’t mind that. Lance sucked a bit, running his fingers over the rest of the swollen flesh, feeling Keith twitch under these ministrations.  Keith watched closely, hoping he could last long enough to enjoy this.

 

“Ah!” Lance moaned and Keith snapped into reality, where he had pulled Lance’s hair, none too gently. It wasn't a pained moan, but Keith still loosened his grip and focused back onto his beautiful boyfriend. Lance licked up and down Keith’s throbbing cock, sucking on it and kissing it. His blue eyes focused on Keith through his thick eyelashes. Keith was at his wit's end, desperately trying to hold on a bit longer. Lance attempted to deep throat his lover but choked at less than half of it so he ruled that out, for now. Then he got an idea.

 

“Does it feel good?” Lance rested a cheek against Keith’s cock, maintaining eye contact and keeping Keith’s full attention. “Daddy?” Lance purred breathily.

 

“FUCK!” Keith couldn’t help it at that point and came all over Lance’s face. Ropes of semen were scattered in his lover’s hair, across his nose, and on his lips. Lance curiously licked his lips, cleaning them off, but grimaced at the salty taste. Keith panted and smiled down at the messy boy under him.

 

“You know, gorgeous?” Keith pushed his hair out of his face and ran a tongue over his dry lips “You look good like this too.”

 

“You think, hotshot?” Lance gave his boyfriend a smirk, stealing Keith’s breath.


	22. Obsession so Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look this is short, sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is no excuse, but I'm really struggling in my personal life right now. I'm sorry if things here slow down and all... but life happens. 
> 
> i am so honored to see how much this terrible story had grown! i even have fan art of my OC Imogen, that i didn't make haha. please send me more art and comment as often as you want! the love here is what's keeping me going in real life right now.

Lotor paced the room. He was supposed to be meeting with some old friends of his father’s but he was too angry for any bullshit formalities tonight. His mind kept flashing back to those blue eyes, the dazzling smile, and the supple tanned flesh of the boy he wanted. Lotor’s plan had originally been to sabotage the party and steal some info, but he’d seen the exotic beauty enter with that bitch Allura, and he’s known he had a better plan.  He’d talked to the sweet boy for long enough to know how much he needed Lance. He needed to feel Lance squirm and cry under him, needed to hear his screams and smell the blood as he fucked the boy mercilessly. He wanted to turn Lance into an ass slut for his exclusive use. Lotor had told his father about the boy, and had even gone so far as to agree to marry someone of the company’s choosing, if he got Lance.

 

“That bastard!”  Lotor kicked over a chair and felt his jaw. That damned Shiro… and his little faggot Matt. They’d pay for this. Lotor had a few plans especially for the buff black haired beauty. He’d once thought he could make Shiro his toy, but why bother now? Lance was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Not to mention how hard Lance would be to get too.  And to top it all off, Lotor could smell that Lance was a virgin: his favorite flavor. Lotor was jerked from his thoughts when Hagar coughed from her spot in the corner. “WHAT DO YOU WANT WITCH?” Lotor screamed at the old woman.

 

“Well my Prince, it’s not what I want, it’s what you want.” the old woman cackled, severing Lotor’s last nerves.

 

“Get me Lance, hag, and maybe then I’ll listen to your lunacy.” he snapped at her.

 

“Well my prince, how would you like Lance’s background check and information?” Hagar produced a flash drive that Lotor snatched out of her hands.

 

“Don’t you have people to torture, or something?” Lotor stormed out of the room, not even bothering to look where he was going. People careened out of the young lord’s way, careful to avoid touching him out of fear. Once he reached his rooms, Lotor grabbed his laptop and plugged the flash drive in. files upon file opened up, and Lotor saw that Hagar had provided him with the backgrounds of everyone in Allura’s entourage.  The only names Lotor cared about were Shiro, Matt, Keith and Lance. He decided he’d best read them in that order, simply to save the best for Last. he scrolled through page after page of information, looking at the pictures that accompanied it.

 

Now what Lotor really wanted to see, was a private photo shoot with Lance, starring a whip and some ropes. Lotor’s mouth watered at the idea of tieing up the blue boy and  whipping his plush ass until it bled. Lotor slid a hand into his trousers, feeling his hard on, he grinned. He’s make Lance drink his cum. He’d throat fuck Lance right after he had the boys vocal chords cut. Oh but if he cut them then Lance wouldn't be able to plead, or scream out for his beloved boyfriend to save him! Best leave the vocal chords, but keep gags on hand. Lotor though of all the toys he had waiting for Lance, but his favorite was the fisting machine. He knew it would be Lance’s favorite too.  He envisioned Lance before him now, naked except for the bleeding nipple piercings that connected to a body chain and the studs in his cock.  Lotor stroked his cock, imagining fucking Lance dry and raw, the blood, the screams, the tears. Lotor came in his hand, and wiped the saliva that slid down his chin. This was only for the time being, soon he’d have a little pet to suck him off and take care of his cock. Soon…

 

Lotor wiped himself off and tucked himself back in. He had a plan for Shiro now.  Lets see how that smug bastard felt when they cut his limbs off. Then how would he flex and show off. That fag would pay, with everything but his life.  They’d leave his little twink unharmed though, because Lotor had a feeling that the best way to hurt Takashi Shirogane, was through the emotional pain of those around him. Then there was the lesbian child. Lotor didn’t care about her or the fat one, as long as they stayed out of his way. But Keith Kogane… Lotor grinned.  Lotor promised that he’d send Keith lots of videos and pictures of Lance after he was Lotor’s toy.

 

Lotor sighed and left the room, he needed to talk to his men. These plans needed immediate action.  He’d tried to be nice, he really had. Lance would have felt so good for their first time. If Lance had just let Lotor take him, then he wouldn't have to be mean now! Lotor could have loved and cherished Lance. He’d have treated Lance like a prince, and let him have everything he’d ever dreamed of… but the Lance had resisted. It was cute at first but Lance had scratched him! HIM! LOTOR! LANCE’S OWNER. Lance needed to learn how pet’s were supposed to behave, and Lotor was the only one who love him enough to do the job.  

 

Lotor sat at his desk now, looking over papers, but his hair kept falling into his face. He tied it back in a low tail, and continued reading the reports until his top men came in.

 

“Sir.” one of them greeted with a bow. The other’s mimicked him.

 

“Hello officers.” Lotor gave them a blood chilling smile. “I’ve got a bit of an inspiration, that i want us to run on.” Lotor set the papers down and Leaned forward on his desk “you see this bruise?” he gestured to his jaw “well i want the arms and legs of the fag who gave it to me.  Let’s talk business gentlemen.”

 

The men smiled, eager to do what they knew their boss wanted done.  Lotor was eager to once again, take Allura's favorite toys for himself. eager to right the childhood wrongs. Eager to simply own something no one else could ever dream of owning.


	23. Meeting Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not slamming any other Klance fics i promise! just referencing them.
> 
>  
> 
> anyone else feeling like shit this week?

“Oh my god Lance,” Keith held out his arms as his boyfriend launched himself at Keith. “I had the weirdest dream.”

 

“Hi to you too handsome.” Lance kissed Keith quickly but his curiosity was peaked. “What was it?”

 

“We were at school, but we hated each other. And you paid me in laundry money to pretend we were dating! And I wanted to be with you like we really are but I couldn’t? It was like I wasn’t even in control of myself! But you were so hot I was dying… ” Keith shivered a bit, cold from the strangeness of his dreams.

 

“Woah. weird. Laundry money? Not like, food? Oh, gee, I don’t know?” Lance laughed “Maybe some textbooks? They’re fuckin’ expensive as hell. Why Laundry money?”

 

“Something about your mom needing to see you weren’t alone, man, I don’t even know.” Keith held lance’s hand as they walked across the campus to where he stored Red.

“Dude, my parents love me. They were actually surprised when I came out as bi because they assumed I was pan. Then my mom was all “me too niño, me too...” and that was a shock. But why would they care about my relationships? That’s my business and they love and support me? I'm so lucky to have parents like them...” Lance could talk about his family for hours, and Keith didn’t mind at all. Keith hadn’t exactly had a family, but he felt like hearing about Lance’s family filled that gap.

 

“Dude I don’t know! Just a weird ass dream… thank god.” Keith handed Lance his helmet “I don’t think I would like hating you, or even pretending I did… not that I couldn’t do it well mind you” Keith smirked at Lance’s doubtful face “but you’re just so nice to look at and talk to… it’s just so much easier to actually be with you.” Keith didn’t mention how had the pining was, from experience. He’d had a one-sided thing for Lance long enough to know that he was too weak to this boy, to carry an act like that for long.

 

“Whatever you say,  hotshot,” Lance mounted the bike behind Keith, settling comfortably. “I like this way better too… so where are we going?” Lance had been told they were skipping classes, but not why. Not that he minded, school wasn't exactly his favorite thing to do, not with Keith in his life, at least.

 

“Calm down, nosy, you’ll see.” Keith laughed, he could just sense the pout on Lance’s face, even if he couldn’t see it. He revved his bike because he knew it impressed Lance, and peeled out of the parking lot at admittedly higher than normal speeds.  Keith mentally shrugged, Lance liked to go fast, he reasoned, who was he to say no? “GODDAMN IT LANCE!” Keith shrieked.

 

“Hmm...” Lance rumbled against the back of his neck. Lance had moved Keith’s hair for access to the pale sensitive flesh and had been all too delighted to nip and suck at it. In reality, it was to get back at Keith for being secretive, but Lance told himself it was because Keith’s hair was in his face. Lance mumbled and licked at Keith, who growled dangerously. Lance let his hands roam, moving one at a time to keep himself secure on the bike. His adrenaline spiked further, when Keith sped up, ignoring speed limits, to thrill him.  Lance reciprocated by landing a hand at Keith crotch, where he palmed at his Boyfriend, who he knew was cursing like a sailor. Keith felt Lance giggling behind him, and while he thoroughly enjoyed the idea of fucking on Red, he didn’t wanna do it while they were going 85 in a 40 mile an hour zone. Lance eventually let off of Keith, knowing he’d pay for this later, and simply snuggled into his boyfriend, comforted by Keith’s scent and feel.  They rode peacefully for awhile before they stopped.

 

“We’re here seaweed brain. ” Keith beamed, removing his helmet and Lance dismounted Red.

 

“...a junkyard…?” Lance was completely lost, and quickly losing faith in his Lover’s ideas of romance. Telenovelas had not prepared Lance for this. Then, they didn’t prepare him for trying to shove a dick up his ass either, and he fully intended to do that.

 

“Okay, I know this sounds lame, but hear me out?” Keith stood between Lance and the yard. “I got together with the rest of the group… and since your birthday is this month… We wanted to do something for you.”

 

“Okay?” Lance arched a brow. Was garbage his present? He’d had worse, but he’d expected something a  bit different from Keith? Like maybe Keith would offer to let Lance top for their first time? Okay, he knew that wasn’t gonna happen but he could dream, right?

 

“And since your birthday is in three weeks, we decided we should probably start now.” Keith was brimming with excitement. “Today, you and I are gonna pick out a bike. Then Pidge and Hunk and I are gonna fix it up for you! Shiro and Allura are gonna help too!”

 

“A bike???” Lance was floored. “Like a motorcycle… of my own?” Lance was smiling now too. Keith had actually thought about this, hadn’t he! He’d remembered Lance saying he wanted one? “How? Why? Pidge? ” Lance managed to ask.

 

“Well, I was asking Pidge and hunk to help me upgrade Red a bit, and they had some amazing ideas! But basically, they would need to scrap it all and restart to get them to work. They were talking about building an all-new bike with the new features. Then I remembered you saying you wanted a bike, and I asked when your birthday was, and well….” Keith shrugged, trailing off. “You get it right?”

 

“Uh yeah!” Lance launched himself at Keith, who caught him easily. “I love you and you’re amazing!”

 

“Hey! I try!” Keith hugged Lance tightly. “Love you too baby. Now let’s go get you a bike eh? What are you gonna name her? Or him. Genders don’t apply.” Keith smiled and held his boyfriend hand again as they walked into the yard.

 

“Ummm...” Lance looked over the heaps of junk “wait.” he stopped short “how are we gonna get her back to the school? And where are you going to work on her?”

 

“Ah! Well...” Keith started when Lance heard a shout behind him.

 

“Yo! Whats up gays?” Pidge shouted, walking over to the boys.

 

“Uh, did you mean guys?” Hunk asked her, grinning.

 

“NOPE!” Pidge winked and the newcomers both laughed.

 

“Thanks for that.” Keith sighed, with a smile. “And this.” he gestured to the garbage.

 

“Glad you see how meme-ingful our presence is!” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows. The boys moaned and facepalmed, which was reward enough for her.

 

“Okay, bad humor aside.” Hunk started “Pidge and I will look for the parts we need, you guys find a bike that you like, with as much on it as possible! And nothing important damaged if you can. Ah, and we brought my truck, of course.”  

 

“Yeah, we got it!” Keith waved as they separated. “Thanks, man.”

 

“So how does this work exactly?” Lance asked as the boys walked down a few rows of cars.

 

“Well the guy that owns this place is really nice, I buy parts for Red here a lot. He's honest. So we pick our stuff and he gives us a price that’s way too high, then he haggles a bit. Honestly, he just likes the conversation, so I usually get pretty good deals. His name is Thace, and he’s pretty fuckin’ scary till you get to know him.” Keith steered Lance towards the bikes. “Anyway, Pidge and Hunk will get what we need, we just gotta pick a base, and pick up some paint if you have a color in mind?”

 

“A dark blue,” Lance answered immediately. “So what are we looking for in a bike here?”

 

“Well, you need to look at the shape and what you want it to look like, I’m gonna check out the interior workings and see what the damage is,” Keith responded.

 

“Oh, okay.” Lance looked out and realized there were at least a hundred bikes lined up in front of them. “This is gonna take all day isn’t it?”

 

“Yup! Let’s get going!” Keith smiled. They spent hours looking over bikes, Lance would point one out, and Keith would assess it, showing Lance the issues and explaining things. Surprisingly, for both of them, they focused well together, working to solve problems. Lance was looking for an aerodynamic structure with a somewhat protective shell. He wanted to go fast, like a bat out of hell, but he didn't want it to kill him. That meant a high windshield, and that meant buying glass and extra weight. They finally found the remains of a motorcycle that looked good. It was a strong structure, not too much damage, and it looked large enough to be bulked up with tech. Pidge and hunk soon joined them, as they were contemplating the bike before them.

 

“So is this the patient?” Pidge gestured to the heap of possibility before her.

 

“Yup, I think this is her. ” Lance smiled. “Are you guys done?”

 

“Yeah! Thace is cool man, he gave us a lot of the stuff for free actually. ” Hunk smiled “we already paid and loaded the truck, we just need our bike.”

  


“Ah! There's my favorite customer!” a booming voice foreshadowed the arrival of Thace. He was a big man, almost seven foot, and very muscular. He had long hair and a beard, and was very obviously a biker. “Keith! Just goin the blade and I’ll give you whatever it is you want for free.” the big man bated.

 

“I already told you no.” Keith smiled, and they shook hands. “I know The Blade is a good group, but I’m not living like that man. I’ve had my fill.”

 

“You say that squirt, but i know you’ve got a lot of fight still in you! Marmora will always be open for you, to help even if you don’t join.” Thace patted Keith’s shoulder “and who’s this beauty?” he gestured to Lance.

 

“Ah! This is my boyfriend Lance!” Keith gestured to Lance, offering a smile of reassurance to the nervous boy.

 

“Uh, hi! Nice to meet you!” Lance waved and was embraced in a surprising and crushing hug.

 

“Pleasure’s all mine. my boy! Now tell me, how’d you like to join the Blade of Marmora? If we have you sitting pretty, I’m sure we can get fire boy over here back...”

 

“Thace leave him be! We wanna talk about a bike!” Keith whined, jealousy tinging his voice.

 

“Oh all right.” Thace shot back at Keith, but then turned to wink at Lance “Seriously, consider it kiddo, we could use Keith around, and you're pretty face will life a lot of spirits.” he whispered before turning away to haggle with Keith, Lance put his hands to his face, covering a blush.

“How much ya askin’ for this one?” Keith’s voice had slipped into his occasional accent. Lance wouldn’t admit it, but he loved hearing the drawl on Keith’s words. Keith rarely let his accent slip, but when it did it was because he was comfortable, and in his element.

 

“Hmm… reckn’... five hundred?” Thace offered, flippantly.

 

“You an’ I both know that’s highway robbery. This bike isn't even worth the dust coating it.” Keith set his hands on his hips.

 

  
“So? Its my bike, and you wanna buy it? Supply and demand. And i demand at least 450.” the older man pulled at his beard with a smile.

 

“That’s not how economics work. Do you even know what supply and demand are? 20 bucks Thace. ” Keith was smiling too, but not as widely as Thace was.

 

“Hmmm… so what? I didn’t like school. 300.” Thace leaned against the bike in question.

 

“So? I supply you with income, which you are in demand for. I could give you 50 bucks, or i could take all my money elsewhere.” Keith pointed out. Lance cheered mentally for the valid point of argument, but then felt silly. This wasn’t a real argument and everyone here knew it. But the arguing men were having fun and bonding so what was the harm?

 

“50 is too steep. I got a man in my life too, you know” Thace pointed out, much to everyone’s (except Keith’s) surprise. “Ulaz likes nice things.” he shrugged “200”

 

“Please, it’s you who liked the nice things and we both know it.” Keith joked “Ulaz wants you to sell this place and marry him like you promised. 100.”

 

“Ah! You been talkin' to my wife?” Thace feigned horror.

 

“He’ll kill you if he hears you say that.” Keith laughed, but tried to look stern.

 

“He’ll kill me regardless of what i say if i don't bring something good home. 150.”

 

“Then bring him a ring. And deal.” Keith shook hands with the big man.

 

“Y’know kid, you’ve got a point.” Thace gestured for the group to follow him, and lead them to a small building in the back of the lot. “Maybe it is about time to make an honest woman of him.” Thace handed Lance a set of keys, and Keith handed Thace the cash.

 

“He’d probably like to adopt a kid too you know.” Keith elbowed the big man, who snorted.

 

“More like 12 kids.” together, the men moved the bike towards Hunks truck. It took all four of them to get it up into the bed of the vehicle, and with Pidge’s superb supervision, they steadied it. Hunk And Pidge departed after saying good byes, and Lance was left with Keith and Thace.

 

“Thanks.” Keith held out a hand, but was enveloped in a hug.

 

“You should come around the house sometime, Ulaz hasn’t seen you in a while and he’d love for you and your boy here to come for dinner.” Thace let go of Keith and considered the boys for a moment. “I’m happy for you boy, seems like you got someone who’s really right for you eh?drive safe.”

 

“Yeah… ” Keith looked at Lance and felt himself melt a little “Later Thace.” Keith waved at the big man before grabbing Lance’s hand and heading back to Red.

 

“He seems nice!” Lance leaned into Keith a bit as they walked.

 

“Ha! Don’t let that fool you!” Keith said, reaching for the helmets. “Did you figure out a name for your bike?”

 

“Hmm I think so. You know, i think she’s a bit bigger than Red?” Lance looked over Keith’s bike. Yeah, his was definitely a bit bigger.

 

“So are you gonna tell me the name? Or do i have to guess?” Keith patted Lance's ass slightly before getting onto Red.

 

“Blue. I’m gonna call her Blue. To match Red.” Lance hugged his boyfriend's back, successfully hiding the bashful blush across his cheeks. Keith was not so lucky, and Lance could see the boy’s ears were red as the sunset. they rode along in silence for a moment before Keith could form words.

 

“Yeah? Blue huh?” Keith coughed awkwardly and started the bike. “I like it. I think it fits.”


	24. Planning Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was s hard to write... i think i need a break from  
> Power Out... it's gown more than i imagined it would but it's not something the fandom needs lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> i hear y'all and your complaints and man i get it. life really sucks sometimes. I'm really struggling to remember that it's okay to feel depressed, but i cant let it take over my life. 
> 
> idk when I'll post again. hopefully soon. but i may slow my roll a bit. perhaps posting twice a week was too ambitious.

 

 

Pidge’s entire week had been filled with things she liked: a pretty girl and a new project. Working on Lance’s birthday present had tuned out to be a lot more fun than they had anticipated. And with all of them working on it, it went by quicker than planned. They’d added all sorts of gadgets and extra things more for the fact that they could than actual necessity, but it was promising to be the coolest motorcycle ever. Coran had even stopped by the shop to make some design suggestions, which proved to be as helpful as the shop teacher’s help. Random students had pitched in as well, helping bring in materials, painting parts, working over the design. Everyone’ internal nerd was coming out and culminating in one piece, and it was great. Pidge and hunk were discussing building more, one each of them and then another for Shiro. Pidge had also somehow managed to get Keith to bring in Red, and they modified here a little bit. Pidge actually found the red bike more her style. It was compact and easy to handle. If she built one for herself it could have all sorts of cool tech but in half the size. Hunk wanted a bigger bike like Lance, something he could take both Shay and a bunch of stuff out on.  In reality, Hunk just liked the stability of a bigger vehicle, where the small one was more likely to tip over.  Shiro agreed with Hunk, wanting a bigger vehicle, but he also wanted more power than either Blue or Red had. Allura wanted nothing to do with these death traps but thought it was very kind of everyone to do this for Lance.

 

“And his party will be so fun!” She finished. Apparently, she’d been talking about something for the last hour, but the only person who even appeared to be listening was Shiro. Pidge was elbow deep in wires and building a computer on the bike, and Hunk was covered in grease, working on the engine.  And upon further inspection, Shiro and Matt were more engaged in being a gross couple than listening to Allura.

 

“Party?” Pidge looked up.

 

“Yes! For Lance!” Allura beamed “At my house! We can have it poolside!”

 

“Oh! I’ll call his mom for some recipes! If I have a kitchen then I can make some of his favorites.” Hunk chimed in.

 

“Sounds good to me!” Shiro nodded. “But how are we gonna keep this from Lance? If Keith knows, then Lance knows. ”

 

“Yeah, they’re a unit now, not people,” Matt added from Shiro’s lap.

 

“Easy, we tell Keith where to go and when but not why!” Allura grinned. “Really it’s pretty simple you know. I can’t wait to show Lance the things I’ve made him!”

 

“Allura, he’s probably the only guy I know who likes clothes more than you.” Pidge snorted, pushing up her glasses with the back of her hand.

 

“Yes well, we have an understanding. ” Allura though of the rack full of various blue clothes waiting for Lance. He was going to be so happy! “But just wait till he gets an eyeful of what I’m making Keith wear!”

 

“Please tell me Keith gets clothes. _Real_ clothes. That isn't sheer, or spandex, or just a bunch of carefully draped ribbons.” Hunk pleaded.

 

“ Why doesn't anyone like my suggestions? I mean, come on! Normal clothes are so boring!” Matt threw himself sideways in a way that Shiro almost dropped him.

 

“Matt, those situations are a private thing between Keith and Lance, and not something anyone wants to witness. ” Shiro righted Matt back into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy to contain him somewhat.

 

“You and I both know that’s a lie-” Matt started but was cut off when Shiro placed a hand over his mouth.

 

"Yeah, I don't think it's really Keith's sort of thing. But I bet Lance would totally do it for Keith." Pidge ignored her older brothers.

 

“Matt...” Shiro sighed. “I’ve been dating you for how long? You really think licking my hand is gonna make me move it? At this point? Really? You've probably already given me rabies.”

 

“Hhhmmmmgggrrr” Matt mumbled with a huff and settled down. After a moment Shiro sighed, removed his hand, and kissed Matt’s hair affectionately.

 

“Oh my god...” Pidge marveled at her idiot brother. Was he a dog? No, Shiro was literally the only person who could get Matt to chill. Thank God Shiro was as patient as he was.

 

“Anyway Allura,” Shiro focused back on his friend. “I think it’s a good idea! But I have a feeling Keith won’t want Lance to party all night with us, so let’s keep it simple.”

 

“Noted.” Allura grinned slyly at Shiro who gave her a knowing look.

 

“Gross. ” Pidge said.

 

“Says our own little lesbian. Just talk to Imogen! She hasn't decided about France yet has she? You really need to talk with her.” Matt was genuinely concerned for his sister.

 

“He’s right you know,” Hunk agreed. “If you can’t talk to her about this, then other problems will arise later. Besides, do you really wanna risk regretting this later? You like her don’t you?”

 

“Yeah...” Pidge sighed and put down her screwdriver. “I like her a lot. She’s just busy. I’m going to talk to her tomorrow I think...”

 

“That’s our girl.” Shiro smiled. Pidge rolled her eyes. Between Matt and Shiro, Lance and Hunk and her actual parents, Pidge felt thoroughly parented out. It wasn’t bad though, having this many people who love and care about her. It seriously beats the alternative. A phone chimed behind Pidge and she turned to see hunk scrambling.

 

“AH! Guys, i gotta go! Something's come up with shay.” he said, wiping the grease off his hands.

 

“Yeah okay, catch ya later dude.” Pidge and the other waved as hunk shouted his goodbyes. Without hunk clanging around in the shop, it was much quieter.

 

“Hey, we should probably go to class guys.” Matt glanced at the clock.

 

“Class? Are you okay? Hit your head?” Shiro teased but got up all the same.

 

“Ah! We should hurry… bye, Pidge!” Allura waved, and the three older friends left. Suddenly pidge was hyper-aware of how alone she was in the room. That was her cue to put on music and get some serious work done. She loved her friends and all, but they really were very distracting. That said, after the socializing, she felt ready to get to work.

  
  


________

  


“So you two aren’t going to class then.” Allura stood before Matt and   
Shiro, hand on her hips and an arched brow.

 

“Look! I’ve got to set a good example for Katie don’t i?” Matt snickered, openly groping Shiro, who was desperately trying to calm him down.

 

“Well Keith is in class and Lance is at work, so we thought  we could use some alone time.” Shiro explained

 

“Well don’t come crying to me when your grades suffer! Also we have a new shoot coming up… darn! That’s what I didn’t tell the other paladins…. Okay! I’ve got to run! Use protection or whatever!” Allura tuned on her heel and headed down a pathway to another set of class rooms.

 

“God finally!” Matt whined, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Kiss?” he mewled.

 

“Ha. You’re spoiled rotten.” Shiro chided, but kissed Matt passionately. He felt Matt’s grip weaken and held the smaller boy firmly in his arms, kissing Matt’s jawline. “I really shouldn’t let you get away with so much.” He found and sucked on a certain spot that made Matt moan in a high voice.

 

“Shiro let’s go!” Matt demanded. He couldn’t wait any more. Not with how strong and domineering Shiro was being. Shiro was the ever silent hero when he was in public, but in bed he was an absolute beast and sinfully dominant. Just how Matt wanted it.

 

“Ah? Is that how we ask for things?” Shiro nibbled on Matt’s ear lobe. His voice was deep and husky, making Matt flush as he pressed against his boyfriend. Shiro loved how weak and messy Matt became. He loved that his boyfriend was a fire cracker, uncontrollable and wild on the outside, but when it came to Shiro, Matt was his and only his. But most of all, Shiro loved that they were both adventurous, and willing to get into trouble.

 

“Hnnn… please- ah!” Matt begged as Shiro moved against him, rubbing his thigh against Matt’s crotch.

 

“Come on honey, you need to tell me what you want.” Shiro whispered, still aware of the fact that they were in public. He didn't care for voyeurism, but this was really about Matt at the moment, and something about this was really doing it for him.

 

“Hnnn..” Matt keened “God Shiro! Break me!” Matt clung to Shiro’s toned body, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers tense and relax.

 

“As you wish~” Shiro kissed Matt once more before picking up the smaller boy and throwing him over one shoulder.

 

“AH! Shiro! I can walk! Let’s just-” Matt yelped as shiro’s hand made contact with his ass.

 

“Be quiet now honey.” Shiro groped the spot where he’d spanked Matt. “save it for the bedroom okay?” something about Shiro’s tone was dangerous and sent shivers up Matt’s spine. Shiro could read the hebrew laws and make it sound dirty; a skill only he possessed and only Matt knew about. Matt held still as he was carried across campus, to their shared room. He distracted himself by waving to anyone who stared at them. He even had a few conversations on the way, much to Shiro’s embarrassment. Shiro considered putting the smaller man down, but he’d started this act, he needed to finish it. Climbing the stairs, he regretted carrying Matt, not because of the weight, but because his own center of balance was thrown off.  This was really stupidly dangerous, and Shiro’s internal dad voice was yelling all sorts of lectures at him. They reached the room and Shiro opened the door.

 

“Strip.” Shiro commanded, throwing Matt onto the bed.

 

“Yes sir.” Matt obeyed, but not without a smirk.


	25. Getting back in the Groove of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABES! sorry it took so long. i've got my spark back! so lets get some angst back in this bitch!
> 
> lemme know how youre all doing! i havent heard from anyone in awhile, and i like feeling like we're friends haha. hows your week been? gimme your best of the week and worst of the week!

Weeks had passed and Pidge still hadn’t talked to Imogen. When asked why she was procrastinating, she’d blame Lance’s bike, or school or whatever came to mind really. The group of friends had filled their weeks with picnics under the stars, adventures to see what they could see. They’d even gone cryptid hunting which is when Pidge and Keith bonded. The rest of the squad stared in disbelief when Keith had professed his love for Mothman. And that, in turn, had sent Lance into a pouting fit, which Keith thought was adorable all the same.  They’d exhausted everyone’s individual playlists and found that while they all preferred something different, they had similar tastes. Except for Keith and that hideous sound he called country music. They'd all given him hell for that, except for Shiro, who stayed oddly quiet about it.

 

“Hey! I’m Texas born and bred man! It’s in my blood!” Keith had been defensive “Shiro! Back me up man!” Shiro had started sweating and eventually it was discovered that he was even more ‘cowboy’ than Keith. The majority of the group sniggered and jabbed at Shiro, but Matt was clearly into it.

 

“You have a cowboy hat, yeah?” Matt had said in a low tone. Shiro’s eyes had grown wide and he’d nodded silently before Matt dragged him off. Poor Shiro was a blushing mess as the group cheered and catcalled after the men.

 

Allura had designed more clothes and Keith found himself conflicted more than once. Allura seemed to really have been inspired by Lance, and they were always working with her. She’d found that Lance was a great model and was enthused with the idea of gender neutral clothes. Lance fit the nonbinary style flawlessly and thus was posing in dresses and skirts a lot. Looking sexy as hell and throwing Keith off the deep end whenever they locked eyes.  Lance had discovered a certain look he gave could rile Keith up in an instant, and was absolutely merciless when it came to using it. Allura simply ignored them but was amused all the same. Keith was also put in nongender clothes a lot, but where Lance’s clothes were flowing and elegant, Keith’s vibe was edgy and sultry. More than once Lance had dragged him offset for a little time alone in a closet. The favor was returned when Allura pulled out micro skirts and fishnets. After a couple of sets, Keith held up a particularly short skirt and looked at his designer friend.

 

“...please tell me this is for Shiro.”  Keith arched a brow and Lance giggled from the set, upsetting their photographer.

 

“Hmm… I think not.” Allura rolled her eyes. “That’s for Lance’s next set. He’s the only one with the legs for it.”

 

“Hm.” Keith glowered for a moment. “I’m not sure how I feel about my boyfriend’s legs being ogled all over the internet….”

 

“Oh please. He’s ogled in real life all the time. ” Allura snorted “which is why you beat the shit out of that guy in the bar.”

 

“Which was hot! Totally into it Flame Brain!” Lance shouted from his set. "You totally defended my honor!"

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I just wanna see Shiro look bad in something.” Keith eyed the skirt again “yeah…. He’d look awful in this.” Keith grinned wickedly.

 

“Don’t be so sure. Man's got killer thighs.” Matt sauntered into the room, looking like hell. His hair was up at odd angles, his hoodie was six sized too big and covered in stains. Baggy pants and flip-flops completed his look.

 

“Hot damn,” Lance said sarcastically from across the room, he was mid-change.

 

“Drink it in babe” Matt struck a sleepy pose.

 

“What the hell? Did you fight a bear?” Keith got out of the makeup chair and walked towards Lance to help him with a zipper.

 

“You should see the bear. And by the bear I mean my man.” Matt smirked, both other boy’s wrinkled their noses. “Nah… I stayed up for 72 hours man. Then Shiro got mad. So I guess we did fight. No angry sex though.” Matt looked sad suddenly “He went for a walk or something… I think I really made him mad. he just... left. He's never done that before. ”

 

“Well…. He’ll be back soon. Shiro loves you so he won’t be gone long.” Lance patted Matt on the shoulder. “Focus on work for now okay?”

 

“Yeah man. Thanks.” Matt smiled at Lance then paused. “You know, if we were both single, I’d totally go for you.”

 

“BACK OFF!” Keith shouted from the set.

  


“Yeah yeah. I know, Mr. possessive. Geez. ” Matt stripped and started to dress in what Allura had handed him “I'm just appreciating a hottie with a body you know?” he winked at Lance, who laughed.

 

“Just no touching. You know what happened to the last guy...”

 

“Can everyone just drop that! I was drunk and it was only once” Keith whined, then snapped back to working once he was reprimanded.

 

“You beat the shit outta some guy who was just saying hi to your boy. I’m soooo not letting it go.” Matt responded snidely.

 

“Well as it stands, the rules are look but don’t touch.” Lance pulled on his own clothes and took an offered makeup wipe “he touched, so you've been warned.” Lance grabbed his bag “alright i gotta go! My shift is in twenty and I think I’m the only one working.”

 

“Be safe.” Keith jogged from his set to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. Lance kissed him back happily.

 

“You know i will be. I have my taser and pepper spray and my bike now!” Lance waved at Matt. “Later losers!”

 

“Just leave!” Matt waved back happily and Allura escorted Lance to the front door, chatting about the next weeks schedule

 

“I wish i could go with him” Keith chewed the inside of his cheek. “I don’t trust that prince Lame-o guy...”

 

“ ha! nice name! But... I know… that’s why I’m worried about Shiro...” Matt dropped his smile “i just have a bad feeling. I hate fighting with him… but he treats me like a child. I never meant for this to get so out of hand though...”

 

“Call him?” Keith offered

 

“I tried. His phone is off or dead.” Matt looked towards the window with an uncharacteristically worried expression. “Something's wrong.” he said ominously.


	26. Handy Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING KIDDOS THIS IS ALL GORY AND MY BEST SHOT AT HURTING SOMEONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> GETTING THAT HURT IN THERE. ANGST!!!!!!

Shiro turned up his music again, trying to drown out his thoughts. His earbuds were great for tuning out the world but he needed more. He didn’t want to be mad at Matt, god knows he loved that boy more than himself. But Matt had crossed the line! Not sleeping or eating for three days? It was a miracle that he hadn't passed out. In the end this came down to a stupid game Matt was obsessed with, but Shiro couldn't stand the thought of Matt not taking care of himself. Whenever Shiro tried to care for Matt he was sassed and pushed away, but Matt didn’t take care of himself so what was Shiro supposed to do? Mad as he was, Shiro knew he’d gone too far. He’s yelled at Matt, and left. He knew Matt wouldn’t cry, but he also knew that meant that he’d do something reckless to punish himself. Shiro sighed and slowed his jog to a walk. Then he stopped. Was someone… watching him?

 

    Shiro walked a few fore steps before sprinting around a corner. He then dove into a small alleyway between buildings.  Sure enough two big men in black ran past the alley frantically. Thugs? What the hell? The hair on the back of Shiro’s neck stood on end. He had to move. He took off again, running back toward the Big Blue cafe, where Lance worked. There were always people there, and these thugs wouldn’t do anything in public would they? Shiro stopped. What if leading them to Lance is what they wanted? These were probably little prince losers goons. He could be serving Lance up to them on a blue platter. No, still, a public place was better than out here. He began to run again. Breathing heavily, Shiro pulled out an earbud just in time to hear wheels screech behind him. SHIT! Shiro launched himself into another narrow alleyway, just before a big black car slammed up onto the sidewalk where he’d just been.

 

“Fuck! ” Shiro winced, pushing himself up.  He hurt everywhere, and road rash burned his side. He’d scraped his hands and knees as well. If he weren't scared shitless he might feel half a child again.  “The hell?” more men piled out of the car. Shiro pushed himself to his feet and made to run the other way, but was confronted by two guns pointed at him. Fuck. He turned again. In front of him here more men, most without guns, but one stuck out more than the others. He was a huge hulk of a man with a long scar on his chin, up under an eyepatch, to his forehead. The man was also covered in tattoos with his long hair greased back into a rat tail braid. Shiro put up his fists, despite his fear. He was going to die.

 

“Ha! All of these motherfuckers sent here to deal with you? I could take down this little cunt all on my own!” the scarred man roared with bone-chilling laughter.

 

“What is this. What do you want?” Shiro hoped his voice didn’t shake.

 

“...” the man looked at Shiro from the corner of his eye, disgusted. “Haaaaaaa?” he took two long strides and he was looming over him. “You fucking little bitch.” he grabbed Shiro’s shirt and pulled him off the ground to eye level. “Think you can just talk to me? Eeeh? Think you're so great huh?” the big man spit in Shiro’s face. “You ain’t worth the shit on your shoes!” he threw Shiro back onto the ground with a thud.

 

“Ah!” Shiro his the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for breath and his head spun from pain. “Wha-! AAAAAAAAHHH!” the big man kicked Shiro’s gut hard, making Shiro see white.

 

“Ha! You even scream like a bitch.” he kicked Shiro again. The men around the big man snickered and cheered him on.

 

“C’mon Thendak, lemme put thomethin’ on that pretty fathe of hith! Lemme cut off hith nothe… and lipth! Ha!” a wet lisping voice cried out in a slimy whine behind the big man, who must be Sendak. Shiro managed to open one eye. He looked up at the giant man, noticing that one of his hands was in fact a sharp hook. The back of Shiro’s brain sarcastically asked if that made him peter pan. But another kick sent him sprawling mentally and physically.

 

“SILENCE!” Sendak yelled over the mobsters. “We take what we came for. Our pound of flesh!” the group laughed, and Shiro desperately fought to get to his hand and knees. What were they talking about? “But your little Lord didn’t say he had to be pretty when we did it. Give him a bit of fun boys!” Sendak’s voice boomed and Shiro suddenly felt himself being pulled to his knees.

 

“What! Let me go!” Shiro’s arms were being pulled back on either side of him. Someone behind him kicked him in the back. Shiro grunted from the impact.

 

“Get him to his feet boys!” someone cried. And Shiro was hoisted to his feet, still being held in a way that he couldn’t move. He squirmed, trying everything to break their hold on him. Someone approached him, smirking, knife in hand.

 

“Well well. Pretty boy huh. Going to thchool oooooh!” the man cooed at Shiro, playing with his knife. He was ugly, covered in scars, pockmarks and missing teeth. His breath stank of death when he leaned close to Shiro.“I think you’re privilethge needth thome checking boy! Leth thee how muth thit you get when your fathe lookth like mine!” Shiro felt searing pain across his face and screamed. A knife slowly ran from his cheek, over his nose to the other side. It was deep and Shiro could feel the skin sag as it was separated. His mouth and nose were filed with blood as he screamed. His voice drowned out the laughter that surrounded him. He ached as they punched him, still, the pain did not compare to his face. Shiro sobbed.

 

“Please!” he choked out, spitting blood out with his cried. “No!” they simply laughed more. Shiro felt his shirt torn off and the blows on his back continued, mutilating his skin but he hardly felt it.  Ice ran down his spine, numbing him, but not enough. They were going to _rape_ him. He thrashed, filled with adrenaline, but was hit with something on his back. He felt his flesh spit. He felt hot blood, like on his face. Then he was hit again. He screamed out silently, unable to muster his voice.  He choked on blood and tears. The laughter made his head spin. “Please...” he cried. Between blows. Someone punched him in the face, making him see white and then nothing as his eyes swelled shut. He felt his nose break and screamed. Then he was dropped. He slumped to the ground like a heap of flour. His mind screamed for him to move, but Shiro had no strength.

 

“Get him back on his knees!” Sendak’s voice was almost comforting to Shiro now. No more beating. Please let this be the end. Shiro begged for a quick bullet. A blessed bullet through his head. Please. Shiro managed to open one eye, after being hoisted back to his aching knees. The big man was crouching in front of him. “Poor baby.” he keened. Sendak played with his hook the way the greasy man had his knife. Shiro suddenly froze, unable to breath. His eyes tunneled in on that heinous hook. Sharp like a blade on the inside, making it like a sickle more than a hook.  It glinted in the fading light evilly.  Shiro gulped.

 

“Ah! Does baby like my pretty hook?” the weapon was thrust so close to his good eye that Shiro could imagine it piercing his retina, and winced uncontrollably. He could just imagine that cruel hook gouging out his eyes, slicing them to bits. tears , bitter and salty, mixed with the blood dripping down his face and body and Sendak Laughed, as if he’d read Shiro’s mind. “Don't worry bitch, I’ll leave your eyes as they are. After all we want you to see what you’ll look like after this!” after what?! Shir’s blood pounded in his head, his heart cutting off his air supply as it lodges in his throat. What more could they do to him. “You see….” Sendak took a sympathetic tone and moved his arm.

 

“AAAAAAAHHHHH!” Shiro screamed as the cold blade bit into his shoulder. Sendak was talking but Shiro couldn’t hear him. The man and cut into his arm, mimicking how one sets their hand on someone’s shoulder.  Shiro’s body lurched and he felt the blade move in his flesh, making him heave air.  He felt the bile rise in his throat. He couldn't hold it. He vomited, stinging bile seared his raw throat. Sendak stood up and pedaled back quickly, grunting with disgust.

 

“GODDAMN FAGGOT! THROWING UP ON ME HUH? BITCH! LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!” Sendak kicked Shiro in the gut again. Then took his foot and pressed down on Shiro’s dick. “I should cut this off and bring it back to the boss for a present. A faggot like you doesn't deserve a dick. ” he pushed down on Shiro, making his mind scream. Pain unlike anything wracked through his body and Shiro sobbed. Pleading, begging. The men laugh and the boot is finally removed from his crotch. Shiro sobbed, the shaking hurting him even more. His blood was drying and sticky, he just wanted to die.

 

“Please…. Kill… me” Shiro sobbed.

 

“Ha! No, no. No easy out for you. We gotta teach you and your little cunt friends a lesson here. Now where was I...” Sendak grinned maliciously, showing off yellow pointed teeth that churned Shiro’s empty stomach. “Ah! Well that’s how i lost my arm… and so i think i want a new one. HOLD HIM!” Shiro felt himself pushed to the ground, his face on the concrete. Finally he understood what was happening. His right arm was pulled out, away from the rest of his body, and over him stood Sendak, with a long sharp knife, and that blood-curdling grin. “Hold still princess.” he murmured with false sweetness. “HOLD HIM DOWN!”

 

“NO! NO PLEASE! JUST KILL ME! NO!” Shiro thrashes, sobbed and cried. He ignored the pain as his wounds all cracked open again, he ignored his dizziness. He was losing a lot of blood and he knew it. He ignored his vomit, that he was lying in. his arm! They were going to- the blade came down with a flash and everything went black.

 

“Damn! Little bitch passed out!” Sendak pulled the blade back up, and heaved down again, severing the limb. “HA! This weakling!” he grabbed the arm, happily. “Let’s go!” he roared leaving.

 

“Hey…. hey can’t we have a little more fun…. Heth a little faggot ithn't he? He’d be uthed to a cock in him right?!” the greasy man was positively gleeful and licked his lips. A couple other men glanced at the boy's beaten form hungrily.

 

“No!” Sendak wrinkled his nose in disgust. The only thing he’d ever stick his cock in was a woman. Any other thing was unnatural. “We gotta leave him alive. Call Prince Lotor and tell him we did our bit.” Sendak threw the arm into the trunk of the black car. “I SAID LEAVE HIM!” the men scrambled away from Shiro dropping him. One of them pulled his pants back up. They piled into the cars behind the one Sendak had ridden in and left. Sendak looked back over at his handy work.  Handy work huh? He smirked. One job well done. He couldn't wait to see what his price or the witch cooked up for his next job.

  


When Lotor got the call that the job was done, he laughed with glee. Lance would soon figure out that Lotor was the only one that could protect him. Lotor looked about the room he had set up for the blue-eyed boy. Soon. very soon. He texted Lance from one of his various phones. This way Lance wouldn’t know it was him! Then he could be Lance’s hero. Of course, he’d still have to punish Lance, but he could reward him too! All he had to do was obey Lotor and he’d be happy. Lotor sent the message.

  


_Lance! Shiro needs your help there’s no time!_

_Go to ally behind XXXXX at XXX st. he’s hurt!_

_HURRY!_

 

With that done Lotor went back to playing with the wardrobe. He touched the sheer and silky garments it contained with glee. The baby blue lingerie would look beautiful on the tanned supple skin. He opened a drawer and inspected the collard he’d had brought. He frowned and picked up one. This was wrong! It was big and black and ugly! He threw it to the floor and a few others followed. Lance needed something pretty. Lace covered  collars. Lotor stormed off to talk with Hagar. Everything needed to be perfect for Lance.


	27. the Emergeny Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i rename power out???? 
> 
> what do i name it????
> 
> GIMME SUGGESTIONS I'M USELESS

Lance received a text from an unknown number at about 10 p.m. Keith had called him earlier on his break. He grabbed his stuff and took off without a second thought. Shiro was the one who’d constantly reminded everyone not to go out alone! Lance ran as hard as he could, bumping into strangers, objects, without apology or concern. Lance called 911 on his way to the designated spot on the text. If this was a trap then the cops would come. Lance turned the corner and stopped short. It was late and dark, but there, directly under a streetlamp was a lump of a person.

 

“SHIRO! ” Lance screamed and stepped towards him. His eyes took in all the blood and vomit, and the missing limb and lance had to stop. He turned and retched up everything he’d eaten that day. “Shiro… ” he wheezed. His throat raw from vomit and sobbing. “What- what happened! You- you’ve lost so much blood….” Lance fell to his knees. He took off his apron and wrapped Shiro’s stub of an arm. He didn't know what else to do. He knew he just needed to stop all the bleeding. The gashed all over Shiro’s body oozed, but the one on his face… Lance’s eyes stung. Shiro’s face?! His ARM!? What the hell!

 

“fuck….FUCK!” Lance sobbed. An ambulance arrived shortly, along with first responders. In the flashing lights and people, Lance was asked questions he couldn't answer, Shiro was hooked up to machines and Lance somehow managed to call Keith. He knew Keith would take care of everything over there. Lance silently climbed into the ambulance with Shiro. Screaming when they tried to keep him away. “HE’S MY FRIEND! HE’S MY FRIEND I CAN’T LEAVE HIM!” Lance cried and screamed. His head was a blur. So many things were happening, but Lance couldn’t break his stare at Shiro’s bloody, bruised face. Lance couldn’t feel any emotion. Or maybe he was feeling all of them. He couldn't tell. He just couldn't believe this happened. Why had he been told? Why not Matt or Allura? Who’d tipped him off? Who did this to Shiro? Lance reached out to touch him but retracted his hand.

  


At the hospital, Lance was gently escorted to a waiting area, while Shiro was rushed into the ER. He heard yelling. Code Black. Numbers. They needed blood. This and that. Someone came out and asked Lance more questions he couldn’t answer. Then silence. Lance sat, unblinkingly staring at the floor until he felt arms wrap around him.  Keith and his friends had arrived. Lance looked at his boyfriend. Keith kissed his forehead and Lance lost it. He sobbed and screamed. Keith simply held his shaking boyfriend. Matt was being comforted by Pidge and Allura. Hunk and Shay were on their way, with food and hot drinks.  Keith had called Shiro’s mom and explained the situation, he’d also called Lance’s work to let them know there was a family emergency.  Keith let Lance cry, gently stroking his hair for a while before spotting a nurse. He gently removed himself from Lance to go ask about Shiro, they’d heard nothing for the past two hours.

 

“Lance...” Matt walked over to Lance, rare tears in his eyes. Lance simply held out his arms, still crying. Matt sat next to the blue-eyed boy, melting into a sobbing mess in his embrace. They just sat there, holding each other and crying until Shay and hunk showed up. By the time the food arrived, Matt and Lance had calmed down considerably but were still clutching to each other, only separated when they were lured to the hospital's cafeteria by the smell of burgers and hot grease. Everyone chowed down on their food except Allura, who’d been yelling at people on the phone for a while now. Finally, Allura joined them at the table, taking a tray of fries, noting that it was already 4 A.M.

 

“Geez Hunk. Did you buy everything on the menu?” she teased, making everyone smile a bit.

 

“Nah, I wouldn't let shay order every type of shake. It’s her who demands this much you know. ” Hunk joked back. There was no real mirth in their voices, but everyone still appreciated the attempts. They fell silent, everyone eating out of surprising hunger (Lance and Matt) or stress (Allura, Hunk, Pidge) or both ( Keith). Semi tuneless elevator music drifted over the white noise. It was falsely calm, which just set everyone on edge. They stared at the food they ate, not even trying to think.

 

“Ah!” a doctor or nurse came shuffle/running into the room, and everyone perked up to look at him. Was this news? Did he know if Shiro war alright! The doctor went past them to an older woman in another corner of the room and said something that made her cry. They watched, unable to keep from staring, as the woman sobbed, shaking her head. She was saying something they couldn’t hear, but they all had the same thought: _bad news._  Is no news good news right? Wrong. But it was better than bad news. To the friends, this felt like a bad omen and sent them even more on edge than they ever thought possible. All of them jumped out of their skin when Pidge snapped her laptop shut, viciously.

 

“I can’t even distract myself right!” she snarled at the inanimate object. He stared at it angrily until she felt a hand on her own. Pidge looked up into her brother’s face. His eyes were puffy from crying. He nodded at her and that’s all she needed. Somewhere deep in her soul, she could hear him telling her not to blame herself. Matt, in turn, heard his sister’s worry. Lance had been comforting, still, he wished he had been the one to find Shiro. Matt looked over to the Latino boy, who was cuddling sleepily into Keith. Another hour crawled by and Allura and Shay excused themselves, promising to come back. Keith promised to inform them if they got any news. Allura had taken care of the hospital needs and had her family’s doctors and investigators on the case. Shay was going to inform the school of the situation and collect their respective workloads, it was the least she could do, she told them.

 

Keith wanted to fix things, but he couldn't. That made him mad beyond the point of reason. The only thing keeping him from losing it completely was the exhausted and scared boy asleep in his lap. Keith pet Lance’s hair, moving it out of his face.  Hunk was rubbing Matt’s back. None of them knew what had happened, but Lance had told Keith bits and pieces over the phone, through his hysterics. He’d found Shiro, mangled and hurt. Keith prayed to anything that might hear him that Lance isn’t haunted by this experience, but he knew that that was asking too much. Everyone deduced that this was Lotor’s handy work, but they also knew there was no way to prove that. Ultimately, all they could do was sit and wait for Shiro to recover, maybe he had information that would help the police to find whoever did this to him. If he recovers... Those words were unspoken but everyone felt the weight of them, feeling that awful word ‘if’ resonating in their minds.  Keith remembered when ‘if’ was a word of hope. A word that told him there was a better way. But now? Now the word felt like a curse.

 

Every doctor, nurse or hospital staff member, that passed through whichever room the group was in, made all of their head go up, their hopes soar, and left them disappointed when they received no news. Eventually, even that stopped, and the friends sat in silence, staring at the floor, or the wall, or a chair. They'd glance at the clock every so often. The silence was as deafening as the ambient sound, white noise, and elevator music. Lance had taken a nap but felt empty on an emotional level. He was so grateful to have Keith here, comforting him, just being with him.  Lance couldn't even imagine how hard it was for Matt, but then he wasn’t particularly close to Matt.  at the moment, Matt was staring at a wall, looking almost dead. They all mirrored that look pretty well though. The grief, the worry, the stress and lack of sleep had a tendency to make even the most attractive people, well, less than attractive.

 

“Um… you guys are here for  Shirogane Takashi, correct?”  a voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. They all snapped from their stupor to look at the newcomer. The voice belonged to a tall, thin, woman, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, dressed in a long lab coat.

 

“Yes! Is Shiro okay??” Keith’s voice was a little gravely. He cleared his throat and waited for a response, hopeful.

 

“Yes.  Well. Your friend is stable now. He took quite the beating and lost way too much blood. He’s going to be left covered in scars I'm afraid...and…. His arm… umm. The missing limb was never found, so we couldn't reattach it. Even if we had it at this point, I’m afraid it would be riddled with the beginnings of necrosis and would risk infection and blood poisoning…. Well… anyway. He’s stable now. ” the doctor sighed.

 

“He’s going to be okay yeah?” Matt asked, worry ringing in his voice “can we see him?”

 

“Ah.” the doctor shifted on her feet, looking sad. “He’ll be okay physically. Except for the missing arm of course; but we can discuss prosthetics with him later. Mentally… he will most likely have some more healing to do. This seems to have been a traumatic experience… and in past cases, often the loss of the arm causes a great deal of panic. He’s currently in a drug-induced sleep, I’m after we have to keep an eye on him for awhile. We are worried about the possibilities of more internal injuries. If nothing else crops up he should be released sometime this week or next. ” everyone looked relieved except Keith.

 

“What do you mean… past cases?” Keith was suspicious. She’d obviously seen these injuries before, her expression let that much go. The doctor looked a bit startled at Keith’s words, Lance noticed her shuffling in place, she was nervous.

 

“Well… ” the doctor looked around the room warily. “These injuries aren't… uncommon… here. Though often the people that come in are… less savory. Um… look we have experience dealing with this. We’ve seen the same missing limb injury quite a few times… too many times. It’s always the right arm… I don’t know what you kids did, or what you owe, but please just… just pay up… This is the warning sign. ” the woman looked positively sick. She was ready to bolt but was stopped short by yet another question.

 

“You know who did this.” Pidge more accused than asked. They watched as the doctor went pail. She took a step back.

 

“I-i no! No, i don’t know! Look I said something stupid! Forget it! Just- your friend is fine- just go! The front desk will take your information to contact you. Just get out of here!” and in a flurry of fear, the doctor was gone.

 

“How professional” Matt commented dryly, walking over to hug his sister, who was glaring at the door the woman had walked through.

 

“Do you think we can trust that he’ll be safe here?” hunk’s voice was a whisper.

 

“I think we don’t have a choice.” Keith stood, pulling Lance to his feet behind him. “Let's just hope the police don't find anything. If they start in on this as a case, we’ll all be in more danger.”

 

“Do we have any choices anymore?” Lance’s voice surprised them. He’d be silent for so long, grieving, listening, stealing sleep; he’d almost forgotten what his own voice sounded like. But his words hung in the air, long after they were said, all the way back to the school, back to Keith’s room. Was there any point in resisting anything anymore? He stared at the bed across the room, the one Shiro and Matt shared; except there was only one small figure lying there at the moment. Could they even survive a fight? Shiro was the strongest, their unspoken leader and now? What next?


	28. Waiting

Matt was a trainwreck. Keith had to keep an eye on him, in fact, everyone kept an eye on him. He’d drunk himself into oblivion more than once, he cried all night, and to make it worse he wasn’t eating. He was blaming himself and they knew it. It’d been a few days since Shiro had been hospitalized, and no one had been able to visit him yet. Well not really, Allura’s dad had gone to talk with him, seeing if there was any information that could help them, and tell Shiro not to worry his family with hospital bills. According to Allura, Shiro had been doing nothing much besides sleeping.  If Shiro was awake enough, he would have told Matt not to be an idiot like this, but what ifs wouldn't help now.  Matt was set on visiting his boyfriend asap, and Saturday meant extended visiting hours, something they all looked forward to.  Except for Lance. Lance wasn’t sure if he could look Shiro in the face.

 

“It’s all my fault...” Lance whispered to Keith, it was late and Matt had finally fallen asleep. Lance had basically moved into the other room since he’d found Shiro. He couldn't sleep without seeing the beaten and bruised body in his dreams. The only thing that helped him was Keith’s arms around him. “If I hadn’t made Lotor so mad… If I’d been more careful!” he sniffled as Keith pulled him closer.

 

“Lance stop. You're being unfair to yourself. It’s no more your fault than it is Matt’s.” Keith kissed tears away from Lance’s face. “If you want to blame someone, blame Lotor. That sick bastard is the one who started this, and he won’t get away with it. Tomorrow we get to see Shiro. We can tell him you found him, and you know what? He’s going to thank you. We all should thank you, baby. You saved his life!”

 

“Yeah but if I hadn’t-” Lance was cut off.

 

“No, stop. You heard the doctor. He lost too much blood and if you hadn’t found him, then he’d be dead. End of story.” Keith’s tone left no room for argument. He’d picked something up from Shiro after all. He could feel Lance relax but stroked his back gently anyway.

 

“You know...” Lance cooed sleepily.

 

“What?” Keith smiled down at the boy on his chest. Lance was so cute….

 

“You’d make a good dad...” Lance trailed off, falling asleep.

 

“!” Keith made a strange noise in his throat. He felt the heat rise on the back of his neck as he looked down at his love. He groaned. _Lance! You need to stop doing this to me!_ Keith raised his hands to cover his face, careful to lay still so the boy sleeping on him stayed asleep. Dammit _, lance! You’re too pretty for this and I'm not as strong as you think!_ Keith thought angrily. It was getting harder and harder (no pun intended) to keep himself off of the Cuban babe. He’d never do anything without the consent of course, but he was craving the boys touch so often these days…. _Not now. Bad boner. Think of Shiro. And Matt. You can't think of sex while they're hurting so much come on!_ It wasn’t easy, but his hormones calmed down and he soon fell asleep.

 

The next morning was filled with much hustle and bustle as everyone got better. Pidge had a large, poorly wrapped box with her, and wouldn't tell anyone what was in it. Hunk had about 6 dozen types of cookies with him. Lance had asked Keith to help him pick up some flowers, and while it had been romantic, Keith didn't actually know if Shiro even liked flowers, let alone which were his favorites. Matt had also picked something up.

 

“What. it's funny.” Matt crossed his arms as his friends inspected the bear. It had one arm torn off and sewed up. They glanced from the bear to Matt and then back to the bear.

 

“Uhh… Matt...” Hunk started. Pidge was snickering.

 

“Trust me he’ll love it.” Matt asserted, snatching the bear from Keith, who gave Lance a look. Lance just shrugged, They _have a weird sense of humor,_ was the look Lance coupled with the shrug.

 

Keith sighed as if to say, _yeah but Shiro might not feel like humor. I’m just worried._

 

Lance bumped Keith with his elbow. _It’s fine, they’re a couple, after all, I’m sure it’s fine._

 

Pidge, Hunk, and Matt stared at the two in disbelief and stopped walking.

 

“What?” both Keith and Lance asked, perfectly in sync.

 

“You two can telecommunicate?” Hunk was flabbergasted.

 

“Eww. ” Pidge snorted

 

“It’s a couple thing, guys.” Matt mocked flipping hair over his shoulder “Shiro and I mentally fuck each other from opposite ends of a room, with just a look. This is nothing special.” He cracked a trademark grin at his friends. They started back on their way up to the hospital building.

 

“Now I really mean Eww.” Pidge’s words were biting but she beamed at her brother. Everyone was relieved to see Matt back to normal.

 

“Sorry Katie, but my filter is currently bedridden in a hospital.” Matt slapped his sister’s shoulder, making her fumble with her box. “I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!”

 

“Shhhhh!” Hunk tried to contain the yelling boy, but the glares and looks they were getting didn't even cow Matt so nothing else would.  They finally reached the reception desk, and Keith instinctively took the lead.

 

“Hi, we’re here to visit Shirogane Takashi,” Keith told the bored looking woman behind the desk.

 

“A’ight. Sign in here please.” her voice was low with a lazy accent. “An Ima need to see some ID if ya’ll wanna get in.”

 

“Okay. ” Keith signed the clipboard and handed it to Lance who followed suit.

 

“How many an are their children with ya?” she asked, taking the id’s Lance and Keith handed her.

 

“No kids,  there are five of us,”  Keith answered. The woman filled out some paperwork, copied their ID’s and handed them little clip on name cards. The rest of their group followed suit, handing in their ID’s and receiving them back along with a name tag. The woman also had to look at their gifts, but through some magic totally missed Pidge’s suspicious box.  Lance had a sneaking suspicion they bribed the lady with cookies.

 

“He’s in room 229. Go up the hall an turn left t’get t’the elevator, ” she said with a full mouth. They headed off towards room the elevator in question. Matt was getting more and more nervous by the second it seemed. It was like he didn't know what he was going to say. He had so many things he needed to tell Shiro, things that he couldn’t leave unsaid anymore. Matt’s mind reeled when he thought of the things he needed Shiro to know. If Shiro had died…. Matt teared up again. Because if Shiro had died without knowing Matt's true feelings it would just be another apology he couldn't make. The truth of the matter was that Matt had only told the love of his life that he actually, truly and completely, loved him, a handful of times. And Matt was suddenly all too aware of the fact that Shiro said it every five minutes. Maybe not with words, but it was never a doubt in his mind that he was loved.

 

They found the room. Everyone seemed unable to move forward, and they sat there, staring at the number for what seemed like years.

 

“Ready guys?” Keith opened the door, and everyone held their breath.


	29. Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! i'm writing another voltron Fic called THE PRINCE AND THE PIRATE . its a voltron princess bride crossover story! with Shatt as the main ship! because lets be honest, they're adorable.

“Guys! Hey!” Shiro greeted his friends happily. Everyone exhaled, seeing their friend looking normal was a relief. But as they approached the bed Shiro was in, they realized he was not in fact ‘normal’. “I’ve been bored out of my mind man!” Shiro was smiling, but he looked so tired.

 

“Yeah, we missed you.” Keith took the initiative again, acting natural despite the fact that his best friend looked like death itself. Shiro was thin, pale and tired looking. His hair was as unbrushed as hair could be, and there was some scruff growing across Shiro’s cheeks. The scruff itself didn't look bad, in fact Matt was planning on making that known at a later date, but along with the rest of his condition, it just made Shiro look pitiful. Then there was the arm…. Or …. The stump… none of them could decide if they wanted to see it or not. It was like they felt bad for staring but they couldn’t look away.  Shiro moved his shoulder, making the stump of what was his arm move.  He sensed their staring, but he couldn’t blame them.

 

“Hey! I brought you cookies!” Hunk broke the stillness. Carefully he set the large place, overflowing with sweets, on Shiro’s lap.

 

“Aw man! I missed real food! Hospital food is made for people without taste buds, i’m telling you.” Shiro bit into a cookie with the ferocity of a starving man.

 

“Wah?” Hunk looked over his friend and clicked his tongue. “You haven't been eating all your food have you… Shiro you need to eat more! There’s nothing left of you!” Hunk continues his latina mom rant for a while. Despite being thinner than he used to be Shiro was still a big guy, but he looked cowed by the onslaught of aggressive affection his friend showed. Matt silently slipped up to stand by Shiro. Holding his good (only) hand as his boyfriend tried to calm Hunk down from his food related rant.

 

“So how are the drugs?” Keith smirked at Shiro who’s eyes went wide.

 

“Oh man...” Shiro paused looking around. He sighed and smiled “I’m gonna be honest as say that they're great man… but you know… if i wasn’t hurt they’d be better?” shiro gauged the reaction of the room, and everyone simply nodded agreement.

 

“So I just heard we gotta buy some pot when you get discharged?” Matt leaned in towards his boyfriend.

 

“Definitely. ” Shiro deadpanned. After a moment they were all laughing.

 

“Only if Hunk and I are in charge of food.” Lance chimed in, surprising everyone.

 

“.... you smoke?” Keith probed, trying to make sure he didn't end up in trouble.

 

“Only occasionally man. He’s mostly a social smoker/drinker.” Pidge answered for Lance, who simply shrugged “ANYWAY,” she began as Lance set the flowers on the table next to Shiro’s bed. “I have the best gift you will ever receive!” she brandished her box.

 

“Besides my ass” Matt added with a wink and Katie groaned.

 

“Here!” Pidge set the box on Shiro’s lap carefully, and hunk barely caught the plate of cookies. “Open it!”

 

“Okay… but,” Shiro looked at his friends with a wicked grin “i might need a _hand_.”

 

“Booooo.” Lance called out, joined by the others. They half laughed about it but even Shiro knew it was too soon.

 

“Okay, okay.” Shiro let go of Matt’s hand and set it on the package “uh… babe?”

 

“Kay.” Matt helped Shiro open the package. And the whole room once again went silent.

 

“..... is that...”  Shiro looked at Pidge like she’s shot his mom.

 

“Your new arm!” she shrieked!

 

“You built this?” Matt asked, impressed.

 

“Yupp!” she responded.

“What’s it do?” Lance asked.

 

“More like what doesn't it do man! I built it to connect to everything wirelessly, but you may need to charge it sometimes. Here check this out.” Pidge proudly showcased what the synthetic limb was capable of, leaving everyone stunned and excited.

 

“So...” Keith began after a while “how does it… attach?”

 

“Ah...” Pidge’s face fell. “That’s the bad news...” she adjusted her glasses “it has a port that needs to be implanted, but since i built this without any government whatevers, a hospital can’t legally… and it’ll hurt…. I mean not as much as this.” she gestured to the stump on Shiro's side.  “Allura says Coran can do it… he used to be a doctor and an engineer so he can totally do it right… but..”

 

“I’ll do it.” Shiro smiled at the small girl. “You built this just for me, and i know it’s better than anything else i could get. What’s a little pain? Besides… if this thing works as good as you say it will, then it’ll be like i never …. Lost my arm….” Shiro finished with a sad smile and Matt squeezed his hand.

 

“Oookay that’s enough stress for now.” Lance smiled at his friends. “Have you guys seen Allura’s new collection pieces!” he pulled out his phone. The group was quickly re-engaged in normal college student things, almost able to forget reality. Even if it was just for an hour or two, the relief was nice. However they quickly realized that there were a finite amount of things to talk about and discuss.  Also, everyone could tell that Matt and Shiro needed some time alone, so they said their goodbyes and soon it was only the oldest couple left. Keith and Lance were fully intending to take advantage of Keith’s empty dorm and hunk wanted to do something with Shay. Pidge had said something about meeting with Coran to talk things through.

  


“... does it hurt?” Matt asked lamely, feeling stupid.

 

“Yeah… but morphine helps.” Shiro smiled at his boyfriend, pulling the smaller man to sit next to him on the bed.

 

“Oh… yeah” Matt laughed a bit, looking at his hands.

 

“If it wasn't addictive as fuck I’d share.” Shiro joked, making Matt laugh a little more earnestly.

“Yeah...” Matt couldn't bring himself to speak. He felt so incredibly guilty and helpless…. Feelings he hated.

 

“Hey… talk to me… Matt please.” Shiro gently brushed the hair out of Matt’s eyes. MAtt instinctively leaned into his touch.

 

“Shiro. ” Matt all but whispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I...i love you. I really really love you...” tears slid down Matt’s cheeks before he even knew he was going to cry.

 

“Matt-” Shiro started

 

“NO! I thought I was going to lose you!” Matt realized he was yelling and he didn't care. “Shiro I love you! And I don’t say that enough! I love you. I want to spend eternity with you and I almost lost you! ” he sobbed. Leaning over to rest his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck.

 

“I love you too...” Shiro wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, careful of the IV needle. “I love you so much-” his voice broke. Shiro knew how Matt felt… The fear and the ice cold fingers of dread.  He knew how that felt and he’s made Matt go through that all on his own… “baby I’m sorry…I’m so so sorry” he choked out, holding back tears.

 

“You idiot. I love you. Stupid. Don't be sorry. ” Matt spoke between sobs “I love you. You can’t _leave_ me. Not your fault” his fists gripped tightly into the hospital gown holding Shiro as close to him as possible. Matt felt like if he let go Shiro might slip away from him…. Forever….

 

“Matthew Holt… I promise I will never leave you.” Shiro whispered into the smaller man’s hair “I love you.” he held Matt as he cried, whispering words of love and comfort as he cried. He kissed Matt’s hair, his neck, anything he could reach until finally Matt lifted his head. Then they shared what was easily the sweetest most sought after kiss of their lives.


	30. Feeling Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG AWAITED SEX SCENE IS HERE. it will be one of many.... hue hue hue....

After seeing Shiro alive and well, everyone was flooded with relief. It was like the breath they’d been holding had finally been let go. In Hunk’s case, he was finally able to focus on Shay and taking her book shopping. Pidge finally womaned up and sent Imogen a text, because her friends were right and they needed to talk. Keith and Lance felt the weight lifted too, but it was quickly replaced by something less than innocent.

 

“Lance...” Keith suddenly turned in and slammed the taller boy against a wall. They were close to the dorms, but there was no one in this particular pathway anyway.

 

“Keith?! What-” Lance’s surprised protests were smothered by Keith's mouth on his. Admittedly it was the best feeling in the world, but Lance was a diva and didn't take kindly to interruptions. But still… Lance kissed Keith back hungrily, closing his eyes. Keith had his wrists pinned on either side of him and Lance didn’t mind one bit. He keened as Keith bit at his lips and pressed his tongue into Lance’s mouth.

 

“Sorry,” Keith huffed heavily. “I just couldn’t wait.”  he leant into the crook of Lance’s neck and sucked at the delicate skin there. Making Lance bite his lips in an attempt to keep quiet. Hearing the stifles moans flipped Keith’s switch. He pushed away from Lance, who was now slouched on the wall low enough that he could look up at Keith, and smirked. Lance gulped.

 

“Keith?” Lance almost cringed at how breathy and needy his voice was. Keith then did the one thing that Lance could never ever withstand.  

 

“Sorry baby,” Keith used one hand to push his hair up and out of his face, making it easier to see the lustful glint in his eyes. “You’re just too damn hot,” he smirked again, eyes flashing wildly, sending shivers down Lance’s spine.

 

Lance’s brain tripped over itself in an attempt to think. But after a few minutes, Lance simply nodded and stood up. Keith grabbed him by the arm and they eagerly raced to Keith’s dorm. Keith opened the door quickly and with surprising ease, and dragged an eager Lance in behind him, only to slam the door and corner Lance against it again. They kissed each other hard, teeth clashing painfully or a moment, but neither one cared.  They fumbled around for a bit, kissing, biting, moaning, groping, until somehow they ended up on Keith’s bed.

 

Lance and Keith made eye contact and remained still for a moment. Lance was laying on the bed, and slowly, ever so slowly Keith crawled up over him. He hovered there for a moment, noses inches from touching, and he bit his lip. God, those blue eyes, that flushed face and the apprehension that it held. It was intoxicating and breathtaking

 

“What?” Lance whispered.

 

“You're beautiful” Keith leaned down, claiming Lance’s mouth again. Lance’s eyes fluttered and Keith felt Lance’s long lashes against his cheeks when he kissed back. Lance propped himself up, wanting more contact and leaned up off the bed. Lance hummed into the kisses, Keith smiled, thrilled that he had Lance to himself. Lance licked at Keith’s lips, and Keith obliged, opening his mouth and allowing Lance a moment to explore it. But before long Keith was back in control, pulling back slightly to sit up. Slowly Lance followed, anxious not to miss a single kiss. Keith put his hand on Lance’s neck, guiding him, and kissed him hard. Lance’s world spun and he felt the rush of endorphins; once again he  moaned happily, despite the changing positions. Lance’s arms snaked around Keith’s shoulders, holding him close. Keith carefully got onto his knees, trying for a comfortable position.. Keith’s arms were around the Latino boy’s waist, but they quickly dragged down his back and rear. He gripped into Lance’s perfect ass, kneading the muscles beneath his fingers.  

 

“You’re so beautiful” Keith murmured, marking Lance’s neck with kisses and bites, then trailing up back to his mouth. This momentarily distracted Lance, who moaned breathily, from the hands moving from his ass to cup and rub at his ever hardening dick. Keith moved his hand just right and Lance mewled into his mouth, digging his nails into Keith’s back. Keith smirked, proud to make his partner so vocal. Lance rocked into Keith's hand as Keith undid  his jeans to get better access; earning him small open-mouthed moans. Lance soon decided this was unfair and fumbled with Keith’s jeans, kissing him passionately. Lance was tempted to be embarrassed by his noises, but he was too focused on Keith to care.

 

Lance pulled himself up to his full kneeling height (only an inch or two taller than Keith) and became to bear down on the other boy, intending to take charge.

 

“Not a chance cool kid,” Lance smirked against his lips and swatted Lance’s hands away. Lance, confused, moved one hand back to Keith's waist and let the other fall next to himself.  Then looped his thumb into Keith’s jeans. Keith allowed this as he reached into those goddamned silk boxer briefs and cupped Lance’s cock.

 

“Aahhnn…” Lance’s surprised moan was exactly what Keith wanted, or even needed, to hear. But two can play at this game and Lance knew it. He eagerly slipped his hands into Keith’s pants, feeling the surprisingly hard length, he grasped it and pumped slowly. Keith paused, but didn’t make a noise; he merely exhaled loudly and kissed Lance harder. Keith stroked Lance up and down, slowly heating Lance’s already feverish body. Lance’s moans were absolute music and Keith could listen to him all day. Keith pulled at Lance’s pants, slipping the grey jeans over his ass and down to his thighs with his boxer briefs. Lance latched onto Keith, hissing at the cold air on his newly revealed skin.  He pulled at the front of Keiths jeans, and was assisted in getting them down enough that Keith’s surprisingly large penis could be seen. Seriously? This kid is packing…. Lance bit his unoccupied lips as Keith trailed kisses down his chin and neck. Careful to keep each other's manhoods in hand, Lance watched Keith work his way down to one of Lance’s nipples. Keith looked up through his bangs, rested one hand on Lance’s abdomen and licked at the pink bud curiously. Lance jumped a bit, but didn't move, unsure of what he thought, he raised an eyebrow slightly. Keith smiled yet again and moved back on the bed so that Lance couldn't jerk him off, but Keith could mouth at the chest of his beloved and palm the Blue eyed boys dick. Lance’s voice hitched and his back arched slightly as Keith nibbled at a nipple. But Keith needed more.

 

“Uhhhnnn?” Lance breathed out when he was no longer being touched, but then wet warmth engulfed him and he shook, pitching forward and resting his hands on Keith’s back. “AH! Keith! Ah-” his voice spilled out. Keith lapped at the slim and beautiful thing in front of him. He held it in his hand so he could lick the underside from balls to tip. Lance cried out and huffed heavily and that just spurred Keith on further. He took Lance back into his mouth and bobbed, hollowing his cheeks out and sucking. Lance keened. He pulled off with a loud pop and the swirled his tongue over the tip. Lance’s arms clawed Keith's back, his nails leaving light tracks of pain and pleasure. Hunching over even further, Lance pushed more of himself into Keith’s mouth. Keith simply sucked harder, taking Lance in, as much as he could, and enjoying the other boys moans and noises. Keith moved his tongue as Lance shallowly thrust into his mouth, humming along with his lover.

 

“Ah! Ahnnn!k-Keith!” Lance’s voice was breathy “Keith! Ah! Keith!”  he came into Keith’s mouth but Keith continued to suck him dry. Lance rocked back on his heels still kneeling and looked at Keith with a dazed expression.

 

“Hmmm? ” Keith teased, sitting up and using his thumb to wipe the cum off his lip. He licked it off his thumb and smiled devilishly at Lance, who flushed from his ears to his chest.

 

“Wha- what abo-about you?” Lance managed between gulps of air.  He wobbled slightly, making Keith’s ego go through the roof. Keith grinned at Lance and went to lay on his back on the bed so that his head rested in the pillows.

 

“Suck me off baby” Keith’s purple eyes darkened with lust as he sat back, kicking off his jeans and boxers. He pulled at the remainder of Lance’s clothes. “These come off first.”

 

“Oh...OH, okay….”Lance gulped hard and did as he was told, kicking off his pants he nestled himself between Keith’s thighs. He looked up through his lashes at Keith, who was smirking at him. “What?!” Lance was suddenly self-conscious, aware that every little flaw of his was visible.

 

“Nothing. I just like this view.” Keith kept that infuriating smirk on his face, even as he reached for Lance’s . “You're fine freezer brain. Don’t push yourself. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, and I will never hate or be mad at you if you say no.” Keith’s face said it all. He loved Lance more than the moon and the stars. And if his world, his universe, said he didn’t want to do anything, then that was that. He was about to retract his hand when Lance caught it with his own.

 

“No… I can do this...” Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s palm lovingly “just… don’t make fun of me an okay hot shot?”

 

“You know I wouldn’t.” Keith smiled “not in regards to this anyway.” he laughed as Lance slapped his hand away.

 

“Okay” Lance breathed out, eyeing the cock before him “I can do this”

 

Keith didn’t respond, but had to stifle a moan as Lance’s soft, delicious tongue darted out to lick Keith's manhood. God. It felt good, sure, but seeing the look on Lance’s face, the concentration as he tried to suck Keith off. Keith wanted nothing more than to raw and rough fuck Lance’s pretty mouth right then and there, but he wouldn't want to hurt Lance. So Keith sat patiently, one hand in Lance’s hair and the other on his own abdomen,

 

Lance had never sucked dick before. He’s had a girl try once but it was just a bad memory. Teeth. Braces. Yeah no. Lance focused on the girthy, eight inches before him. It didn’t taste bad or anything. It tasted like skin and salt. Lance licked along the side of Keith’s cock, trying to remember how Keith got him off just minutes ago. Lance licked slowly again, then noticed the rather large vein and sucked gently on it. Keith flinched, making Lance look up on his way to take Keith into his mouth. Keith looked down at Lance and smiled, ruffling his hair a little.

 

“You’re doing good Lance. Keep going.” Keith reassured his boy. The huskiness of his Voice made Lance shudder, and he noticed that his own dick was coming back to life. Lance took Keith into his mouth. Feeling the shudder Keith gave, drove Lance to swallow more. Keith’s grip accidentally tightened in Lance’s hair

 

“NNNnnnnmmm” Lance moaned around Keith and looked at him with hazy eyes. Precum coated Lance’s tongue in reaction to the moan, but Keith’s mind was racing with Lance’s new found erogenous zone. Curiously he tightened his grip on the short brown hair again.  “Ahn!” Lance’s hips pushed back as his back arched downwards. Keith gaped at the erotic sight before him, and almost died when Lance sent him a sultry glare. That did it. Lance was going to have to get serious now.

 

“Uhhhnnn...” Keith moaned low as Lance swallowed him, working slowly inch by inch. Lance hardly gagged and swallowed Keith completely. Keith’s hips bucked and Lance’s eyes watered. Panting, Keith used Lance’s hair to pull him off his dick.

 

“Aaah! Hey!” Lance half-heartedly complained. His cock twitching at his hair being pulled.

 

“Bring your ass this way.” Keith commanded and opened his hands. He looked at Lance expectantly. Lance obeyed, for once, without so much as a questioning look; he turned so his mouth still had access to Keith but Keith got a full view of his ass. Lance would normally have been embarrassed but, as Keith noted, his dick was weeping precum and twitching and he just wanted Keith so bad right now. Keith palmed Lance’s supple ass and Lance bent down to suck on him again.

 

Lance sucked hard at Keith, then took him deep again. He slowly bobbed his head up and down in long stroked but just about choked when he felt something warm and wet at his entrance.

 

“AH! Keith! Ah-aaaah” Lance used his hand to pump Keith, his hand sliding easily due to his saliva. Lance gasped as Keith rimmed him. “AH! Ahnnnnnnnn….” Lance was losing it, and Keith could tell.  Keith slowly loosened Lance’s entrance with his tongue, humming at the other boy’s moans.  Lance tried to keep pumping Keith, kissing the head of the cock in his face, then sucking it.

 

“I’m gonna put a finger in baby...” Keith warned softly but doubted Lance heard him. Smiling to himself, he grabbed Lance’s ass and squeezed with one hand as he worked an index finger into Lance’s warmth.

 

“AH! Mmmm….” Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith “just… ah… gimme a sec….” Keith nodded and rubbed Lance’s hip reassuringly.

 

“Take your time. I don’t want to hurt you.” Keith kissed the back of Lance’s thighs.

 

“Nnnnn.” Lance didn’t hate this feeling, but it was strange and while it didn’t hurt, it didn’t feel great either. He pushed his hips back a little and Keith took that as the signal it was okay to move. Keith curled and pumped his finger in and out of Lance.  Lance tried to ignore the feeling and went back to Keith’s cock, which had deflated a bit.  Keith put his second finger into Lance even as Lance sucked at his sensitive flesh. There was no complaint, not so much as a slight clenching on his fingers, as he pushed his middle finger in. He pumped a little and Lance squirmed beneath him, then he remembered lube. Keith pulled his fingers out and reached for the drawer next to his bed. He grabbed a condom and the lube and set the former next to him as he coated his fingers in the latter. Lance sucked on him lazily still, but was more interested in what Keith was doing.

 

“ It’s gonna be cold for a second, just bear with it kay?” Keith reassured and Lance hummed, sending sparks down Keith's legs. Keith rubbed his fingers around Lance’s entrance, spreading the Lube, then pushed his middle finger in first.  After getting it in, he pumped twice and added his index. With two fingers in, he scissored his fingers; stretching Lance, and reached deep into him and searching for the bundle of nerves... There!

 

“Aaaaaah!!!! Keith yes! aaah….Hit that spot again!” Lance’s arms collapsed and he rested his face on Keith’s thigh as he gasped. Keith smirked at the small spurt of cum Lance left on his stomach.

 

“Just hold tight baby. I want you to enjoy this okay?” Keith rubbed his fingers over the spot again, making Lance moan and push back onto his fingers. Keith added another finger and Lance didn’t even notice.  The bolts of lightning racing through him were too good. Lance panted and moaned, so close…. He was so close! But the fingers left him

 

“Ahh…..” Lance complained at the feeling of emptiness but one look back at Keith told him, he wouldn’t be left in this state. Keith moved out from under him and carefully laid Lance down in the spot where Keith himself was previously sitting.

 

“Just give me a sec okay?” Keith kissed Lance softly as he moved. Soon Keith had a condom on and was sitting back on his kneels between Lance’s spread legs, pulled up over Keith’s thighs. “It’d be easier from behind but,” Keith kissed him again “I want to see your face.”

 

“I’ll be fine. I trust you.” Lance murmured back. Lance spread his legs a little further apart and grabbed the sheets on either side of himself.

 

“Alright… I’m gonna start slow. Tell me if it hurts, or if you want to stop. ” Keith squeezed more lube onto Lance and over himself as he lined himself up, putting pressure on Lance’s entrance but not pushing in. “Just relax ’kay?” He gave Lance another chaste kiss before slowly, slowly pushing in.

 

“Ah! Hnnnnn...” Lance gripped the sheets as pressure built in him. Slowly he felt Keith’s girth stretch him, brushing against his prostate that made him see stars. Tears swelled in his eyes. It hurt. It really did. It was a deep aching kind of hurt. Lance breathed through his nose and out his mouth, struggling to get used to this. Keith gasped at the wet warmth that clenched and twitched around him. This feeling was unreal and nothing was better. Except the prospect of making Lance scream his name and forget everything else.

 

“Lance. Lance you’re doing so good baby. You feel so good. ” Keith kissed Lance allover. Kissing the tears away from his cheeks and eyes. He kissed Lance’s forehead and his tensed brow. Keith kissed Lance’s neck and chest and those adorably freckled shoulders.  Keith kept kissing Lance as he reached between them and pumped Lance’s neglected cock; it was half soft but shortly revived. Keith continued his ministrations making sure to remain as still as a statue until Lance said it was okay to move. Hurting the man below him was not permissible.  If Lance said to, Keith would pull out and put his clothes on and leave. Just like that. Luckily that was not what Lance wanted.

 

“Hnnnnn!” Lance rolled his hips experimentally and panted. Yeah, it felt pretty good; which surprised Lance. “Keith! Ahh. m-move.” Lance pleaded, eyes welling with tears.

 

“You sure? You don’t need to-”

 

“YES! MOVE!” Lance rolled his hips again and moaned.

 

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. He slowly pulled out of Lance, who gasped and moaned, and then snapped his hips forward, thrusting at apparently just the right angle. He made a mental note to keep that angle and judging by his reactions, Lance appreciates it.

 

“Ah! Ah! Yes! Ah!” Lance punctuated each thrust with his angelic voice, giving Keith more energy.

 

“You're so good baby. I just want to _devour_ you!” Keith kissed Lance harshly, and thrust in rougher. God he was close… but he wanted to see Lance come undone under him. He slowed his pace, but kept the thrusts deep and hard. With one hand he pulled on Lance’s dick, pumping him in a rhythm to match his hips. He leaned forward again to nibble Lance’s ear.

 

“AH! AH! Keith! K-Keith! YES!” Lance was clawing at his back and it felt so good. Keith took his hand off Lance’s dick to hold his hips down hard, using his other hand to reach up. Looking Lance in the eye, he threaded his fingers in Lance’s hair and pulled.

 

“Cum for me,” Keith growled, snapping his hips forward faster.  Lance screamed, tensing and arching off the mattress. “Ah! Lance!” Keith moaned

 

“Keith! AH! I- I’m cu-cumming!” Lance came, his hot seed splattering over his chest, which heaved. Keith thrust into him a few more times, Cumming hard into Lance’s twitching walls. Keith kissed Lance more passionately than ever as he rode out his orgasm and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, kissing back just as desperately.  They broke the kiss and locked eyes for a moment, studying each other's faces. Lance was flushed, dazed and drooling a bit. His expression was satisfied and filled with emotions. Keith’s gaze was intense and sexy, he smirked slightly and kissed the cuban boy on the nose before pulling out and disposing of the used condom. Lance rolled onto his side, making sure not to lose sight of his lover.

 

“So. ” Keith crawled back over to Lance, pulling the blankets out from beneath them. “ How do you feel?” Keith pulled the covers over their rapidly cooling bodies. Lance waited for Keith to get comfortable before he moved to rest his head on Keith's chest and intertwined their legs.

 

“It hurt at first... But it was really, _really_ good...”  Lance tilted his head back to look at Keith “You made me feel really good.” he smiled, suddenly shy.

 

“Hmmm” Keith nuzzled Lance’s hair “glad to hear it. Hopefully, next time will be even better...” Keith suddenly froze “i-i mean if you want the next time! I wouldn't force you or anything! I just really-”

 

“Shhhh!” Lance clamped his hand over Keith’s mouth. This man! He was an absolute sex god sometimes and then as soon as it's over he’s as awkward as a middle schooler! Not that Lance didn’t like that side of Keith too… maybe he even preferred it. Lance removed his hand. “ Of course there will be a next time. That was the best I’ve ever had and I literally can’t wait to do it again.”

 

“Reeeeeaaallyyy…?” Keith quirked and eyebrow and put on that stupid sexy smirk again. He pulled Lance on top of him, grabbing his ass and letting him feel Keith’s dick coming back up.

 

“IDIOT!” Lance laughed and smacked Keith’s shoulder. “Not now! I'm exhausted!”

 

“As you wish.” Keith grinned like an idiot and pulled Lance forward to give him another passionate kiss. Then they got comfortable and the exhaustion really set in. Lance was not looking forward to being sore tomorrow… _did he have ibuprofen in his bag? He’d need pain meds…. Maybe he’d-._ His thoughts were cut off by Keith’s voice above him.

 

“Lance...” Keith’s voice was deep and sultry. “I love you.”Lance’s heart was overflowing at these words. His world spun and suddenly he realized he was complete and that he would never be unhappy again.

 

“I love you too,” he whispered. Keith pulled Lance close, and they held each other as they fell asleep, positively glowing with happiness.


	31. Early Morning Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE! GONNA POST MORE OFTEN AGAIN! 
> 
> I just had work and trips and yeah.... I was busy
> 
> this is a light chapter with no real content, just getting back into the swing of things! gonna get some more angst up in here!

“He loved the bear.” Mat stated proudly.

 

“wha-AAAT THE FUCK MATT GET OUT!” Keith shrieked, pulling up the covers of his bed violently. Beside him Lance stirred, woken up by the noise and raucous laughter from Matt. 

 

“Whats happening?” Lance rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched, causing the sheets to fall back to his lap. “Matt?” he finally asked when his eyes opened. Lance just stared at the intruder, and Keith just stared at Lance; they were all silent. Lance was confused at first… he was in Keith's bed… and they visited Shiro yesterday...and he and Keith had… oh, SHIT! Heat crept up lance’s whole body as he realized how embarrassing this situation was. He looked to Keith, wide-eyed. Keith looked back at Lance who was blushing hard, and that made him blush. Matt watched the younger boys piece things together with a shit-eating grin.

 

“So… have fun?” Matts smile couldn't get wider if he tried.  

 

“Matt...” Keith choked out, pulling blankets and bedding over himself “please just leave!”

 

“No can do buddy.” Matt casually sauntered across the room to his own bed where he mocks inspected his nails. “This is  _ my _ room too you know.”

 

“Uhg pleeeeeease?” Keith was radiating heat from his blush so badly Matt could feel it, which only made him want to torture the younger boys more. 

 

“So is he any good Lance? You’ve been awfully quiet you know~” Matt spoke over Keith's groans in a sing-songy voice. 

 

“Uh...” Lance was dumbstruck, unsure of how to proceed. Part of him wanted to torment Keith a little (he looked so cute the way he was blushing) but most of him was embarrassed. “I- um- I mean,” Lance’s eyes flicked between Keith and the merciless roommate. It’s not like Matt had walked in on them but… “It was good.” Lance finally answered in a small voice. 

 

“Oooooh was it? What position huh? Does Keith eat ass?” Matt pretended to whisper to Lance, making Keith groaned even more and Lance felt another layer of flush rise to his cheeks.  He was about to answer but Keith beat him to it. 

“C’mon Matt! Just go! You can be a douche about this later okay! At least leave Lance out of it.” Keith’s words were sharp but his voice held a gentle quality. Sure he was frustrated with Matt but he wasn’t really mad… he was angrier that he didn't think to wake up early and make things less…. Obvious. 

 

“Fine fine, I’m leaving! Geez.” Matt practically skipped towards the door, but turned back, giving Lance a wink “have you tried calling him ‘Daddy’ yet?” 

 

“MATT-!” a pillow hit the door as the perpetrator closed it, but both boys could hear the laughter from the other side, loud and clear. 

 

It took both Lance and Keith a moment or two to calm down before they began to dress. Keith grabbed a bottle of painkillers and handed it to Lance. They showered together, kissing lazily before both dressings in Keith’s clothes; though Lance wore his own jeans because he didn't personally want to work the cropped/too short pants look. 

 

“You look good in red,” Keith smiled as Lance pulled a beanie over his messy hair. “And hats,” he added, pulling Lance down for a kiss. 

 

“Yeah?” Lance kissed his boyfriend back “hey,” he interrupted their lazy makeout after a few minutes. “How do you think Matt would take it if I had said yes?”

 

“You wouldn’t.” Keith’s eyes were wide in disbelief.  

 

“Don’t test me hot stuff.”  Lance twisted away from Keith and gave him a sultry look “or should I say, Daddy?”

 

“Uhhhggg please no…”  Keith was smiling despite his embarrassment.  He put one hand on his hip and used the other to bush back his hair, making Lance’s heart leap into his throat. Lance’s throat felt dry and his face hot. “Something wrong, cool kid?” 

 

“Uh no?” Lance’s voice cracked a little, making Keith smirk. Keith’s eyes flashed and he pulled his shirt off (despite having just put it on moments ago) and once again pushed his hair back again, getting his fingers thoroughly tangled, but Lance didn't notice. Yeah, he knew how to push Lance’s buttons. Lance was looking at him lustily, biting his lip. 

 

“So freezer brain?” Keith hooked his thumbs through the top of his unbuttoned jeans, pushing his chest outwards just a little. “Ready for round two?” 

 

Lance made a squeaking noise in the back of his throat. 


	32. Intensive Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back for real! and gearing u for more gore soon.... youve been waaarrrrnnnneeeedddd

“It’s too quiet...” Hunk half stated, half questioned. 

 

“I know what you mean.” Shay sighed from his lap and leaned back into her boyfriend. The group of friends were hanging out together in the Big Blue cafe together, and happened to be the only ones there, Lance was working, or ‘working’ as pidge had pointed out that making out with Keith was not work though it was gross. They settled into silence again, but this wasn’t the comfortable kind of silence. Everyone felt the loss, but none more than Matt, who was sitting in an oversized chair, clutching an untouched cup of coffee. 

 

“Coran said it wouldn't take long… just a few hours” Pidge spoke no no one in particular. She wished Imogen were there with her, but as a group everyone had agreed that the artist was better left in the dark about these…. Situations. For her own safety. 

 

“And he did say he had state of the art tools and an amazing facility.” Shay reminded Matt. 

 

“I know… I just wanted to be there. With him...”

 

“You know that would only complicate things,” Keith’s voice was gentle as he put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Coran will call us as soon as Shiro wakes up…..”

 

“If he wakes up.” Matt’s voice was low, in a way that betrayed him. He choked up a bit, but was determined to remain somewhat positive. 

 

“Don’t talk like that.” Hunk intended to scold but there was no energy behind his words. They fell into silence again, listening to some old Maroon 5 song or something. The only other sounds were the Pidge’s constant typing and the gentle squeaking of the rocking chair that some customer or other was now in. 

 

“Allura?” Lance interrupted the weighted silence “any news? You’ve been really quiet.”

 

“Ah… well...” Allura was surprised to be addressed suddenly, but guilt settled in in surprises place quite quickly. “I… i …. Um.” Allura sighed. “Look, they say Shiro's been in and out of critical condition, there was a minor issue with the nerve endings and whatnot, but that's… that's not why i've been quiet…. Have- have any of you gotten a text from someone calling themselves destiny?.

 

“Destiny? Like a girl?” Lance arched a brow. 

 

“How long ago did you get the update on Shiro?” Matt asked a little too loudly.

 

“About 10 minutes ago… ” Allura looked away from her friends, Shiro should be her priority but she couldn't shake this bad feeling.

 

“What’s the text say?” Shay brought Allura back to reality. 

 

“It’s weird… it says ‘ tick tock time is up motherfuckers, one of you won’t last the night. Love Destiny’.” Allura  frowned at her phone. “I just wish i knew who sent it… i was looking up phrases and trying to figure out if there’s a hidden message or something i just- i’ve hit a brick wall.” 

 

“The hidden message is that some asshole thinks he’s clever.” Lance huffed.

 

“Why do you say ‘he’?” Matt asked blandly “really it could be anyone. Could be me. Who knows….” 

 

“Oh, brother.” Pidge rolled her eyes and reached out to Allura “hey, gimme your phone, I'll see if I can track the message or something. Maybe something is encoded? Or maybe i can unscramble the message?” Pidge mumbled ideas to herself while plugging the phone in and typing away. 

 

“You don’t think this is…  _ him _ right?” Keith’s grip on Lance got a bit tighter. 

 

“I… I don’t know Keith. It probably is… but Lotor loves people to know when he’s threatening them.”

 

“Yeah, prince Lo-life would more likely send a video message, telling us his exact plans,” Hunk added dryly.

 

“Lo-life? Nice.” Lance tried his best to smile. 

 

“So we can rule Lotor out right?” Shay asked, leaning back into Hunk. She was unsure of this whole situation, and had been alerted of it accidentally via her loveable boyfriend.  “I mean if it was his doing we’d know. ”

 

“Not necessarily.” Pidge didn't even slow her thunderous typing as she spoke “this could be a second or third party involved, we know Lotor likes to be personal about things, but he also hated to get his hands dirty. He’s got half this city scared of him, and the other half are on his father’s payroll.” 

 

“So it is Lotor.” Keith glowered down on the Cafe floor. 

 

“We can neither confirm nor deny that, the best course of action would be to remain wary while ignoring this particular threat. I’m willing to bet half my new winter collection that it was just to scare us.” Allura brushed some of her hair away from her face before standing. “I can’t stand this… Pidge?” 

 

“Yeah.” Pidge unplugged the designer's phone and handed it back to her. “I didn't find anything anyway.”

 

“Damn.” Allura paced back and forth, and silence settled in again. 

 

The clock on the wall ticked on. Behind them the rocking chair creaked rhythmically as the cafe patron in it read. Lance left to serve more customers, and the bustling noises he made filled the silence a bit more. Some sad song played over the radio, not quite mimicking the mood, but certainly feeding it. Allura gave up her pacing and sat back down for awhile. And this is how their time passed; slowly and painfully until Allura’s phone rang. 

 

“Hello? Dad?” Nervousness colored her voice as she clutched her phone.  Lance rejoined the group and everyone sat completely still, holding breath and praying to whatever they could think of. “Yes?.... And…… oh…. Oh! Oh okay! Yes! Yes of course!”

 

Matt was grinding his teeth. He hated only hearing half of a conversation. 

 

“Yes… we’ll be there soon. Tell Coran… yes. Goodbye. ” Allura heaved a deep breath and turned back towards her friends.

 

“Well?!” Matt was about to jump out of his skin. 

 

“They don’t know if it worked but it’s done. Shiro is in a guest room, totally asleep. They’re a little worried though. The tech seems to have cause… complications. Coran doesn't know if Shiro’s body can handle the trauma it’s taken twice. They’re just grateful that the surgery wasn't as intrusive as it could have been.  Father said the port for the prosthetic was acting strange though...”

 

“It it's… installed… correctly then i can painlessly reprogram any software errors. But… if something needs physical repair, it could cause some pain, depending on what it is, likewise, connecting the prosthetic arm is gonna hurt, it’s best if he’s awake and fully cognisant for that part as well, so he can tell us if anything feels strange.” Pidge adjusted her glasses. Honestly, it sounded much more simple than it was. Any and all the adjustments ahead of her were hours of intensive work for her, not to mention the work Coran and Hunk would need to do…. But for Shiro this would be the difference between a normal Life and being miserable for the rest of his life. Besides, he was already through with the most difficult part


	33. Dust to Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being inactive. I'll try to do better. thanks so much for all your support guys!

Shiro didn’t wake up.

  
  
“It’s been weeks! There's gotta be something we can do?!” Matt shrieked at Alfor for the millionth time.

  
  
“Matthew, calm down, we are doing the best we can. As it is, this way Shiro isn't in as much pain as he would be, were he conscious.” Coran blocked Matt’s entrance into the room where Shiro was.

  
  
“Look at him! He’s clearly in pain!” Matt pushed at Coran, to no avail. Behind the mustached man lay Shiro, hooked up to machine after machine: an oxygen tank, an IV drip…. So many needles. One of the machined beeped along with his pulse, low but not faltering. Shiro was completely comatose, something no one was prepared for. “He’s so thin...” Matt trailed off. It was painfully obvious that Shiro’s body mass was half of what it used to be if not less. He should never have agreed to this ridiculous surgery! Pidge wasn’t even an adult! Why would he go along with her… tears streamed down Matt's face

  
  
“Matt… ” Allura’s voice was gentle behind him, he felt her hand on his shoulder but he couldn't look away from his love.

  
  
“SHIRO YOU SHITHEAD WAKE UP!” Matt screamed, Coran and Allura were trying to drag him away, but he struggled to stay. “SHIRO WAKE UP! SHIRO I LOVE YOU! I CAN’T LOSE YOU AGAIN YOU MOTHERFUCKER WAKE UP! SHIRO! SHIRO!” Matt screamed and sobbed, he fell to his knees. “No… Shiro no….you have to wake up!”

  
  
“Come on man...” Lance appeared out of nowhere and gently pulled Matt to his feet, carefully guiding his misty-eyed friend to the common area, that had since been taken over by the friends. Matt collapses into a bean bag, ignoring the murmurs of his friends as they talked. Everyone had been crashing at Allura’s house for a while now, the state of the art mansion easily accommodated them as well as cared for Shiro. Lance and Keith shared a room, Hunk and Shay had adjacent rooms, and Pidge had her own room next to Matt’s, but generally, they were all in the living room or kitchens. Really the group was wherever Matt was.

  
  
“He still won’t eat. ” Hunk’s nitpicking had barely made a dent in Matt’s unspoken resolve.

  
  
“Hey, we’re lucky he even talks.” Pidge sounded cold, but everyone knew better. The siblings were complete opposites when it came to displaying emotions. 

  
“He needs to eat something...” Hunk sounded a bit irritated. “I may not be able to help Shiro, but I will not let Matt wither into nothing.” Hunk stood up and stormed off, presumably to cook something.

  
  
“I’m gonna go get Keith” Lance sighed. Keith had been in the mansion's gym since everyone moved in. He hardly ate or slept; it was like Keith was working out enough for both Shiro and himself. Keith had even ignored Lance lately. He’d been snappy and cranky and they’d definitely fought more than they thought was possible. Lance hated fighting with Keith but it was almost like they couldn't help themselves. He approached the workout room, taking a deep breath. 

 

  
“What do you want.” a voice snapped at Lance. It was Keith’s, of course. Keith was tired, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. But he didn't care… he couldn't feel it. He could hardly feel anything.

  
  
“Hey- i…. ” Lance gulped. They were going to fight again, weren’t they… he really didn't want to fight anymore.  “ I was gonna take a shower and wanted to know if you would join me?”

  
  
Keith stopped in his tracks. “Really?” Lance had been unreceptive to affection lately, and it was killing Keith. Keith eyed his tanned boyfriend suspiciously, he was tired of getting teased and then cockblocked. Sure they shared a room, but they’d been sleeping in separate beds; living nearly separate lives.

  
  
“Yeah… it’s… been awhile.” Lance could feel his cheeks heat up. He was probably going to get rejected… but having heard Matt yelling today had made something click. He just wanted to be held. “Please?” he added, looking at Keith.

  
  
“Are you sure?” Keith walked towards the taller boy slowly. Lance watched Keith’s toned muscles move, feeling himself blush deeper.

  
  
“Very.” Lance was suddenly starving for Keith to touch him. It’s been weeks since they’d done anything and Lance knew that it was his fault.

  
  
“God, finally!” Keith pulled Lance into a deep and passionate kiss. Lance felt weak and clung to Keith, actually appreciating the results of all this working out (other than the sweating). 

  
“mm...Keith?” Lance pulled away from the intense kisses, panting for breath.

  
  
“Yeah?” Keith eyed Lance carefully, suddenly very afraid that he would be rejected again, he couldn't handle being turned away right now. He couldn't wait. Without really waiting for a response he latched onto Lance’s neck, sucking and kissing as his hand moved beneath the Latino boy’s shirt.

  
  
“Ah~ the… we-mmm our room.” Lance began to get frustrated. Keith made him feel like he was on fire, but that did not bode well for his ability to speak, let alone convey something he deemed important.  “KEITH!” Lance shouted and shoved the other boy away, rougher than he intended. He panted for a moment but then realized the look on Keith’s face. Keith was shocked and hurt and angry and it was all there, on his face, but it soon faded to simply anger.

  
  
 “Wait...” Lance felt bad for pushing him,  “we should wait until we get to our room-”

  
  
“Forget it, Lance.” Keith cut him off. Lance had pushed him off, a clear sign that means no, Something Keith would respect, despite how much it hurt or frustrated him. Lance always said no. Keith moved back to retrieve his bag in the corner of the gym.

  
  
“Hey! What is your problem?!” Lance was mad now. He just wanted to avoid getting interrupted is that so bad? But this muscle head couldn't see in front of his own damned fists.

  
  
“What?” Keith turned and glared at his boyfriend.

  
  
“What’s the deal man?! The great Keith Kogane only fucks when it's on his terms? Is that you're M.O.?! the second I have something to say you just walk away!” Lance’s volume increases every word.

  
  
“Seriously?!” Keith felt the heat of anger double in his stomach, he charged over to Lance, shoving a finger at him. “You're the one who pushed me! You're the one who keeps saying no! What am I supposed to do?! FUKING RAPE YOU?! WHEN YOU SAY NO I WALK AWAY BECAUSE I’M RESPECTING YOU!”

  
“I DIDN'T SAY NO FLAME BRAIN I JUST WANTED YOU TO WAIT FOR FIVE DAMN MINUTES BUT NOOOOO KEITH KOGANE WANTS IT NOW, KEITH KOGANE ONLY WORKS OUT, KEITH KOGANE ONLY DOES WHAT HE FUCKING WANTS,” Lance screamed feeling tears prick at his eyes.  
  


  
“ME?!” Keith was yelling now too.“YOU'RE THE ONE TRAIPSING AROUND THE CASTLE LIKE A BIPOLAR FREAK! YOU'RE HAPPY ONE SECOND SEDUCING ME AND MAKING OUT AND THE NEXT YOU ACT LIKE YOU HATE ME?!”Keith screamed in frustration throwing his bag back down.

  
“OH SURE I’M MOODY MR. EMO COWBOY WITH YOUR DUMB ASS MULLET! YOU WON’T FUCKING TALK TO ME! YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M DUMB AND A JOKE AND I’M SICK…. Sick of it…. ” Lance’s voice cracked and tears started to slide down his cheeks. 

  
“Lance….” Keith intended to sound worried but it came off as annoyed, so much so that even he flinched. 

  
“Don’t you fucking dare Kogane...” Lance glared at him through the tears. 

  
“Lance.” Keith’s anger melted away. He felt a sharp pain every time a tear fell from the other boy’s face.

  
“Don't you fucking dare act like you care” Lance sniffled but straightened himself defiantly. “I'm done. I'm fucking done. You don't care, you're only ever worried about yourself! You ignore me for days without talking to me or even acknowledging that I'm alive! I'm fucking done Kogane you hear me! WE ARE DONE.” Lance turned on his heel and ran. He didn't care where he just needed to go. 

  
Keith stood in shock. Watching the doors swing behind Lance. They were…. done?


	34. Ashes, Ashes We All Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have more time on my hands guys! and that means more chapters! can i get an amen?!

  
Lance ran. He didn't care where; he didn't care why he just ran. Running helped… maybe Keith was onto something no… no, he wasn't. Keith wasn't shit. Tears still streamed down his face, blinding him until he was forced to slow his role.    
  
“Damn it.” Lance sniveled and wiped viciously at his eyes, fighting away the tears as best he could. He hated Keith he really really did.  But he wanted to forget him more than anything at the moment. And he knew just what would do it: ice cream. With his plan decided upon, Lance made his way to the garage of the mansion. It had taken them awhile, and nothing celebratory had happened, it wasn't like they were gonna christen it or anything, but Lance’s bike had been finished. Well, finished enough to be ridden. Pidge was still planning on adding more, and it wasn't exactly pretty, but it drove smoothly and quickly and that was enough.  Lance mused as he drove, Blue wasn't as fast as Red, but she was equipped to handle more weight and was easier to drive than the smaller bike. Now that he thought about it, he hated that his bike was named to match Keith’s. He needed to think of a better one… Lance pulled into the little ice cream shop in the town. Frozen Planet… this was where they’d had their first date… ugh.  Lance was sorely tempted to skip across to the grocery store and just buy a gallon of chocolate ripple and a serving spoon, but he could hear both his other and swim coach yelling about weight gain already. So no gallon of fudge ripple for Lancey Lance. No one could begrudge him two scoops of chocolate suicide and raspberry scream though! Lance ordered his frozen treat and walked back out to his bike. Honestly, he couldn't even taste the ice cream, everything was just… bitter. Lance suddenly felt a wave of homesickness.   
  
“Lance! Come on!” his cousins yelled   
  
“Lance! Hurry up!” his sibling echoed  
  
“ Si, little lion, the ocean is calling us!” Abuelita held his hand firmly “don't be afraid Nino, the ocean is not scary, we come from the ocean you now, it brings us food and warmth...”  
  
Lance had been scared of the water as a little boy.  He’d been about six when his Abuela had coaxed him into the shallow waves. He remembered the feeling of the hot sun on his shoulders and the sand under his feet. He remembered the shock of the cool water and how the sand beneath shifted away when the tide receded. Even now, he could hear the gulls cry and the ocean roar as the big waves crashed.  He’d stood there, holding the hands of his cousins and siblings as they slowly waded into the water, about knee deep, giggling with each wave that hit them. It took them hours just to get lance beyond the initial pulling of the waves, to where they could teach him to swim. Although according to his older sisters, he didn’t need to be taught, he just took off.   
  
“Mama…,”  Lance whispered to himself, watching his ice cream melt. She’s been so proud of him for learning to swim. His mother’s smile made the sun seem cold… she’s cried when he’d left for school, but she’d been happy then too. He thought about the family photos that lined the walls of the small house… the house never felt small though. Maybe because they were always outside, maybe because they were so well loved… who knew? But Lance missed home all the same. He missed it so much he could feel an aching down in his stomach. He wanted to be warm again… warm in his mother’s arms… he wanted to hear Abuelita chastise him about modern music. But most of all Lance wanted Keith… Keith had made it feel like Lance was home; like home was where Keith was. That was gone now, and that almost hurt more than leaving him had.   
  
Lance wiped away his tears, pulling the hood of his jacket up. It was getting cold now, the sun was setting. Lance watched the sky turn a burnt orange and then a red. He knew he should get back… but he didn't want to go. Suddenly, he needed to see the stars. He needed to know he wasn't alone. Because back home, Mama, Papa, Abuelita, everyone was looking at the same sky… he tossed the majority of his ice cream away and climbed back onto Blue, heading for the school. There he could climb to a rooftop and look out over the desert, the sky, everything. It was a long drive but he didn't care, he was about to take off when a noise stopped him.  
  
  
“-elp!”  
  
“Hello?” Lance took his helmet back off and looked around. It had gotten dark quickly and the streetlights, though few and far between, were lit.  
  
“Please somebody help me!” a woman's voice cried. “Help me!”  
  
“Shit!” Lance followed the cried and shrieks, they were coming from behind an old office building  
  
“Please! Please don’t hurt me! Please…” the women choked and sobbed.   
  
Lance was breathing heavily, and chilled by adrenaline. Shit, holy shit.   
  
“Agh!” the girl screamed as a boot made contact with her stomach, knocking her flat on her butt. “Please...” she whimpered.  The four men around her laughed. They were big, definitely jocks, but clearly slow physically and mentally. Lance made a mental note, there was also another figure, but Lance could only see the shadow of the fifth person.   
  
“Ha! Bitch should've watched where you were going!” one of the meatheads taunted.  
  
“Yeah!” another chimed in.  
  
“You should probably apologize!” the one that kicked her hissed mockingly.   
  
Okay ….Lance took a deep breath. Four against one… possibly five?  The girl looked like she was in her late teens, zero body mass… she wouldn’t be helpful. Shit. Lance’s hands were shaking, he felt like he was choking on air.  This made being a hero a lot harder than anticipated.   
  
  
“What? Got nothin’ to say huh?” one of the punks loomed over the girl, who whimpered in response.   
  
“Yeah! What happened to ‘Help me! Help me! Ha!”  the one that kicked her roared with laughter,  Making the poor girl flinch badly.  
  
“Leave her alone!” Lance heard his voice say. He was proud of how confident he sounded. “Just let her go man.” Lance gripped his taser in his pocket, acting casual. Maybe he could talk his way out of this?   
  
“Well well, what have we here?” the thugs turned to face Lance, and the girl behind them skittered away. Well, at least she’s safe....  
  
“Hey man, I don’t want any trouble...” Lance put a hand up defensively.  
  
“Awww the pretty boy doesn't want any trouble!” one of them sneered. They advanced on Lance as a group, forming a semicircle. Four against one… this is gonna be messy.


	35. Alert

Keith was furious. At this point, he could hardly remember why, and no one else had a clue. 

“Is it just me or has Mr. Moody become even more Moody?” Pidge adjusted her glasses, looking over at Hunk from her chair.

  
  


“Yeah, he is… and I haven’t seen Lance since yesterday.” Hunk sounded worried. In fact, he was very worried and he was stress-baking his third pie. 

“My guess is they had a fight.” Matt sounded unconcerned. He was pretending to read a magazine at the moment, a nice change from his usual bitching and whining in Pidge’s opinion. 

“No shit sherlock...” Pidge mumbled under her breath. 

“They fight a lot though...” Hunk frowned, pausing in his baking flurry for the first time in three hours. 

“Fuck off Watson! Something is obviously different now! Maybe they broke up?” Matt shrugged, oblivious to the glares of his companions. 

“No… that can't be it.” Hunk finally busied himself again. “Lance probably needs some space is all… there’s really nothing to worry about. ”

“Yeah, the mansion is huge, he could be here and we’d never even know. After all, he doesn't storm around like  _ other people _ do. He probably just wants to be alone.”

“Probably...” Matt wasn’t so convinced. Somewhere deep inside himself, Matt knew he should care about his friend but right now he was too angry at the world to care about anyone other than Shiro… and Katie, but that came out of habit. 

“Hello everyone.” Allura gracefully entered the room and sat in an armchair before releasing the mother of all sighs. 

  
  


“Rough day at the office princess?” Matt sneered. 

“You have no idea.” Allura’s tone made it clear that she wasn’t in the mood for jokes or any kind.

“Here,” Hunk handed Allura a plate “it’s coconut cream.”

“Brilliant!” Allura took the plate happily. After a few bites of her favorite pie, Allura was ready to talk.

“So whats up?” Pidge asked after she sensed that she was clear to speak. 

  
  


“Bloody magazines and their interviews!” Allura took another bite of pie, rather viciously. “They pretend like they want to know how I design, what inspires me and so in and then they ask about my father's company, the allegations other companies are making and all sorts of nonsense! ” she waved her fork threateningly. 

“Nonesense?” Hunk asked from the kitchen.

“Yes! Silly things like ‘are your models seeing anyone?’ ‘are the blue and red ones together?’” she snorted. 

“Did you tell em?” Matt was actually interested in the conversation now. 

“Yes,” Allura grinned wickedly, “I told them we were all in a pansexual none of your business relationship and that I was actually a dominatrix. No! I told them to mind their own bloody business and the wanker clicked his tongue at me!” Allura looked like she was about to breathe fire “I swear, I was about to throttle him!”

“Are interviews always like that?” Pidge tried to keep a straight face. 

“Unfortunately...” Allura sighed “Hunk?” 

“Here!” Hunk handed her another slice of pie. “Tea?”

“Earl Grey?”

“Coming up!” Hunk returned to the kitchen, glad to have something to do. 

“So how do you usually deal with this garbage huh?” Matt eyes her pie, it looked delicious but… coconut… ugh. 

“Mostly I tell them only what I want them to know.” Allura was careful to swallow the food before she finished her sentence “ and I do my best to keep a poker face.”

“Wow. really? The whole interview?” Pidge picked up her neglected slice of pie from earlier.

“Yup! It's diplomacy at its finest. But don’t quote me-” a large thud interrupted Allura. A shout and then footsteps followed it before Keith burst into the room, panting. 

“Shiro’s awake!” 

  
  
  
  
  


Lance groaned. He hurt all over. The last thing he remembered was the heavy boots of the stranger. He’d fought hard… but he was only one man. 

“Hello pretty bird~” the voice had said. There was more but the pain faded, along with his senses and Lance slipped into darkness. 


	36. Pretty Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. ABUSE IS GONNA START HAPPENING. NOT GONNA BE PRETTY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISS ME?!?!?! seriously I'm back~

What followed the announcement can only be likened to opening a can of worms. The companions had all launched themselves out of the room as quickly as they could. And when they finally got to the temporary hospital, Shiro was sitting up, amiable as ever, and joking with Coran and Alfor about sports or something. 

“Shiro!” Matt shouted.

“You're okay!” Pidge was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Hey!” Shiro smiled an obviously tired smile and waved at his friends.

“It works?!” 

“Pidge when you say it like that, it really makes me worry.” Shiro smiled. He was thin and pale and overall looked like shit, but all the same, it was good to see him. “ Have some more faith in your inventions. It’ll take some getting used too, but it feels pretty much like any old arm. You guys did great. I- oof!” Shiro grunted as the Holt siblings jumped to hug him. 

“Oh man, workouts are gonna be hell for you now. Guess I’ll have to slow down for you old man” Keith grinned from the bedside. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to slow my pace like you for awhile. Who knows, maybe we’ll just do more leg days? ” Shiro patted Matt’s back and let Pidge examine the metal arm while he spoke, and ignored Keith’s groans.

“Hang on a minute, physical therapy before vigorous activities. Doctors orders!” Coran twisted his mustache bemusedly, noting Matt's glare. 

“Yes! And no working for me until your in tip-top shape! Can’t have a model passing out on me.” Allura smiled and winked. “We’re so glad to have you back, you really worried us.”

  
  


“I know. But I was in good hands.” Shiro snatched a glance at his boyfriend, who looked so full of emotion he might explode. 

“Yes, you were.” Allura nodded “but before we get caught up in emotion, and Matt explodes there are a few things we should fill you in on. And after that Coran and Father have some other matters to discuss with us… without the children present.” 

“Hey!” Pidge protested “Children? Really?? After all, I've done for you!” she mocked insult. “And here I thought we were a team…”

“Now now Katie, I do admire your antics but your acting needs work.” Matt teased from Shiro’s lap. Pidge had moved off the bed by now and was busy attempting the perfect blend of a dejected expression and indignation. 

“Well if you're gonna fight, I’ll just eat these by myself...” Hunk muttered and feined eating the cookies he’d made for Shiro. 

“Hey!” Shiro protested, sitting up and almost knocking Matt over, making them both laugh “those are mine!”

“Are you really sure you can afford to be eating cookies in your shape, grandpa?” Keith teased and reached for a cookie.

“Are _you_??” Hunk lifted the plate away from Keith as Allura lost her composure. 

Keith gasped “did you just  _ sass _ me?!” he roared. 

“Not at all dude, just concerned for your… shape is all” Hunk popped a cookie into his mouth to punctuate his sentence, “after all not everyone can carry the BBB like me...”

“BBB?” Pidge giggled

“Uhg, don't you guys know anything! Lance tell these fools…..” Hunk trailed off. And suddenly the laughter died. They’d all fallen back into the way things were before Shiro’s accident. laughing, teasing, playing. Guilt swarmed around them when the friends realized they’d forgotten Lance. 

“Ah...” Pidge shuffled her feet. 

“We forgot to tell Lance...” Allura looked sheepish as she pulled out her phone. “I’ll send him a text...”

“Don't bother.” Keith sighed 

“Oh come on Keith! I know you guys are fighting but it's just cruel not to tell Lance Shiro’s awake!” Matt snapped at Keith. “He’s our friend and just as much family as any of us! We can’t-”

“No,” Hunk interrupted “Keith's right. Lance has been ignoring his phone all day.”

“Yeah,” Pidge shook her head “he’s left everything unread for hours. Snapchats, Facebook, texts. I even  _ called  _ him. Who does that?!” she looked disgusted with herself. 

“Wait, when was the last time someone actually saw Lance?” Shiro sounded calm but panic was rising in him. The heart rate monitor's beeping quickened giving away his anxiety and causing the others to give way to panic. 

“He went for a run this morning right?” Allura sounded hopeful

“No… that was yesterday.” Keith’s eyes were wide. A cold fear settled on them, silencing everything, panic rising to a maximum. Then everything happened at once.

“Oh FUCK!” Hunk dropped the plate of cookies.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey there baby~” Lotor Sauntered up to his prize. 

“Go to hell.” Lance snarled weakly, struggling against his bound hands, rattling the chains that suspended him from the ceiling. His knees were bruised despite the plush red carpet beneath them. 

“Now now little bird. That no way to talk to your lover.” Lotor put one palm on the wall and leaned over Lance, using his spare hand to jerk the tanned face towards him. He forced his mouth over Lance’s.

Lance tried to pull away, opening his mouth to protest only to feel Lotus tongue invade him. Lance screamed but his voice was muffled, he tried desperately to close his mouth, biting down as hard as he could. 

“AAGH!” Lotor pulled away, hand over his own mouth. “You BITCH. You  _ bit _ me.” He looked horrified for a moment, wiping the spittle from the corner of his mouth. But soon his expression twisted into unbridled rage. Lotor raised his hand, and lance briefly saw the glint of his rings before the back of his hand made contact with Lance’s face. “You BITCH!” 

“Ack!” Lance’s head spun. He reeled. He was going to throw up. The drugs in his system made him slow and dizzy. He hadn't eaten in who knows how long… his wrists bled and screamed from supporting his body weight. Tears blurred his vision, he was losing it again. He barely felt the kick to the abdomen as he welcomed the blackness again. 

“Keith….” Lance felt the tears fall and then there was nothing. 


	37. The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more like DONE-geon

Lance retched himself awake. Pain coursed through him, starting at his stomach raking its way up through his head.  Bile burned his throat and the smell of vomit filled his nose, making the whole situation worse, though he’d thought that wasn't possible. He was still hanging by his wrists, bound in chains from the ceiling of the room. Carefully lance took stock of his surroundings. No one was in the room, that was good. He gagged again, though his stomach was more than empty. Below him, the puddle of semen filled vomit made him angrier than anything… it had been four days he guessed. There was no way to know, no windows, no clocks, just plush red carpet, dark papered walls with dark purple drapes and that heinous bed. Lance mentally ignored the various machines and surfaces that haunted him. The table where he was strapped down once a day to be fed. The horse he was forced to straddle so that Prince Loser could shove whatever he well pleased into Lance’s body. Lance couldn't even begin to imagine how anyone could think this pleasurable. 

 

_ THUNK _

 

A loud noise made lance stiffen. He went limp against his chains and closed his eyes, pretending to be unconscious. His arms protested, loss of blood and the sores left by the shackles were enough to drive him mad, but fear kept Lance sane. At the same time, Fear threatened his sanity.  Lance’s blood was on fire with fear, he felt his nakedness, his weakness and his inability to protect himself more than ever. 

 

_ THUNK _

 

Lance watched as light passed through the gap under his door, he held his breath.

 

_ Thunk _

 

The noise passed, the light was gone. No one entered his prison. He exhaled and inhaled deeply, no longer bothered by the vomit around his knees. Carefully he stood, pulling himself up with the chain, biting his cheek to keep from screaming.  Lotor had stopped gagging him as of yesterday, claiming that Lance’s voice was too sweet to be muffled. Since then it had been Lance’s personal mission to keep quiet as much as possible, though it was not always possible. Lance leaned against the wall, almost enjoying the tingling feeling through his arms as the blood returned to them.  He wiped his mouth with his hand and hissed and the stinging on his cracked lips. His finger traced the throbbing cuts on his temple, cuts, and gashes left by Lotor’s rings. Lance choked back a sob. 

 

_ ` _ __ _ No! You will not cry, McClaine! You’re better than that… you will not let _ him  _ see you cry. _

 

He yelled at himself and commanded his eyes to scan the room for the millionth time. Swings, chains, ropes, and various other things hung around the room. To the right of the door was an enormous bed with black bedding, too many pillows and a canopy with heavy drapes. They cleaned the bedsheets daily, or nightly, Lance only knew that it was cleaned regularly.  Lance looked at the heavy door, at least fifteen feet away from him, dead ahead. It was a wooden door, no handle, but a keypad of some sort, Lance’s view of it was blocked whenever it was in use so he had no idea how it worked. Between Lance and the door was a rug of some sort of fur, and against the wall was Lance. To the left of the door, there was a giant birdcage, Lotor thought he was funny, a dresser and table filled and covered with costumes, underwear, lubricants, aphrodisiacs and “toys” as Lotor referred to them.  Then there was the sterile table with the restraints, the standing rack thing, the sawhorse thing, massage tables and other terrifying machines. Lance supposed someone who liked this sort of thing would be flattered to have this built with them in mind, but then this was Lotor and Lance didn't appreciate any of this. He almost laughed to think of how sexy he used to think handcuffs would be in bed but now the thought made him want to cry. Lance sighed and rubbed his wrists around and under the shackles as best he could when a small flash out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

 

“What the….” Lance heard his own voice and was surprised for a moment, but still, he focused on the corner of the room… there! 

 

In the farthest corner of the room, Lance saw it, a camera. 

 

“You motherfucker.” Lance shook his head in disbelief. Even when he was alone he was under watch. But if Lotor felt the need to have him under constant surveillance, didn't that mean something? Was he afraid Lance would get out? Or hurt himself…  hope sparked in Lance's bare chest for just a moment, but then, he knew that there was no chance of escape. The door, the lock, the guards and who knew where the hell he was? And those were only problems if he managed to get out of these chains! He shook his arms for emphasis, causing a rattling noise to echo briefly through the room.  Then silence descended again. even if he got out, what would he do about clothes? A silly thought but still a problem. Lance wanted to sleep. He’d even sleep in that disgusting bed if they let him. He just wanted to rest. The adrenaline was waning in his system and he felt all his aches at once. His hips hurt, his knees hurt, his head hurt. Everything hurt. If Lotor came, which he probably would, Lance would play sweet if only he could just sleep for one night.   


 

And speaking of the devil.... 


End file.
